


Nos Chemins sous la Lune

by Sandentwins



Series: Le Chant du Grand Condor [2]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Headcanon, Illustrations, Pregnancy, Romance, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Songs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: « Tu ne te demandes jamais si ta vie est déjà toute tracée? Si tous les choix que tu prends sont vraiment tes choix? »Comment les parents d'Esteban se sont rencontrés, et combien cela a changé leurs mondes.





	Nos Chemins sous la Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walking on Moonlit Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013052) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait ici.

Il a eu une dure journée. Une dure semaine. Et un dur tout le reste. Il ne veut pas rester à rien faire à part se demander où sa vie va l'emmener. Il ne veut plus s'enfuir loin d'une menace qui pourrait ne plus exister. Il veut juste un peu de stabilité. Quelque chose à quoi se repérer.

C'est peut-être ça qui l'a amené au Temple du Soleil.

Il n'est qu'un pauvre hère, sans aucune autre possession qu'un bateau brisé, quelques cartes et les vêtements qu'il porte. Il est arrivé dans ce village après une longue et fatigante traversée de la mer houleuse. Il n'est même pas capable de prétendre avoir vécu une vie libre de tout vice. Il sait donc qu'il n'aura pas du tout les bonnes grâces du Dieu Soleil, mais il s'en fiche. Pour le moment, il veut juste un peu de paix.

Il dépose quelques pièces d'or sur l'autel en guise d'offrande, et baisse la tête afin de prier en silence. Il y a d'autres gens ici, pour la plupart natifs de cette terre. Certains ont l'air malades; certains l'air affamés. Certains ont l'air de n'avoir plus rien que leurs vieux os. Et Athanaos ne se sent pas à sa place ici, il se dit qu'il n'a pas à venir ici à moins d'être aussi pauvre et misérable que ces victimes qui ont tout perdu. Il a l'air d'un étranger, d'un intrus dans la paix sacrée de ce temple, et il sait qu'on le regarde bizarrement. Mais il n'en fait rien, et continue de prier. Pour quelle raison, il n'en sait rien. Mais ça lui semble la bonne chose à faire.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passe ici. Le temps n'est plus son affaire, et de toutes façons il n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il dormait dehors, perdu dans un pays dont il ne parlait pas la langue, où tout le monde se méfiait des gens comme lui, où personne ne pourrait le retrouver. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, dans l'équilibre précaire de son esprit agité.

Une douce voix le sortit de ses pensées, et il releva la tête. Devant lui, une des jeunes filles du temple lui présentait un bol, parlant doucement en quechua. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'on offrait aussi à manger à d'autres. Des malades et des sans-abri, qui n'avaient plus qu'Inti pour leur venir en aide. Le prenait-on pour l'un d'entre eux? Il ne savait pas qu'en penser, mais pour le moment il n'allait pas dissimuler sa faim. Il accepta poliment la nourriture, s'essayant à un remerciement confus dans son grec natal. La vestale ne comprit sûrement pas, mais lui sourit tout de même, un sourire chaleureux qu'il lui rendit vite. Puis elle s'en alla, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention qu'à quiconque d'autre. 

Quoique, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, un peu de bonté ne lui faisait pas de mal. Et aussi impersonnelle qu'elle était, il l'appréciait.

~~~~~ 

Elle ne suivait guère ce que ses amies racontaient, mais savait d'avance que ce n'était guère intéressant. Pouvait-on inventer plus vide histoire? Elle l'a déjà entendue une dizaine de fois, et ce n'était rien d'aussi excitant que ce qu'elles pensaient. Comme quoi, il ne se passait vraiment rien de nouveau, entre ces murs.

Elle se concentra sur la jeune plante en face d'elle, taillant délicatement les feuilles de ce plant de tomate. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, mais il grandirait vite dans les mois à venir, surtout avec un tel soleil. Elle se sentait fière de l'aide qu'elle avait apportée aux jardins. Elle aimait s'occuper de telles choses, pour se sentir utile. Et sans nul doute se rendait-elle plus utile que les autres, même si elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, après tout, car tout le monde pouvait bien le voir. Ceux qui disent sans cesse qu'ils sont mieux que les autres sont ceux qui en doutent le plus, et ont besoin de se rassurer; mais elle n'était pas aussi arrogante.

« Killa, le seau d'eau est vide. Tu veux bien aller en chercher? »

Enfin une chance d'aller marcher un peu! Elle ne passerait jamais une telle occasion.

« Volontiers. »

Elle prit le seau que Sumailla lui tendait, et se mit en chemin d'un pas enjoué. Le ruisseau était l'affaire d'une petite marche, mais elle en aurait le temps de rêvasser et de penser aux choses. Quand bien même elle était diligente dans son travail, tout le monde avait besoin d'un peu de distraction, et elle n'y faisait pas exception.

Le ruisseau était un endroit calme et verdoyant où elle aimait se rendre. Plus d'un artiste se sentait inspiré sous l'ombre des arbres à composer quelque poème. Et par une telle chaleur, il faisait bon de se rafraîchir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle prit son temps un peu plus que d'habitude. Regardant son reflet dans l'eau paisible, elle prit le temps de rajuster les quelques ornements dans ses cheveux. Une vestale du soleil devait être un exemple de dignité et de tenue, et elle devait faire de son mieux.

Alors qu'elle remplissait le seau, elle entendit des éclaboussures en aval. Quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle leva brusquement la tête, craignant la présence d'une bête sauvage, et resta immobile une seconde. Alors une main sortit de l'eau et s'accrocha aux racines d'un arbre, avant d'essayer de s'extirper de la rivière. Laissant le seau, elle courut l'aider.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? Que s'est-il passé? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

L'étranger appela à l'aide, et elle lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener sur la terre ferme. Ils crachotèrent de l'eau et dirent quelque chose de confus, la regardant.

Elle ne savait pas qui était cet étranger, ou ce qu'il faisait là. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d'aide, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'homme avait des yeux d'or liquide, et des cheveux de la couleur du bois de palme. Elle se souvint l'avoir vu visiter le Temple l'autre jour, et s'était demandé d'où pouvait bien venir un peuple aux yeux si brillants. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là?

« Est-ce que tout va bien? », répéta-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, et dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'a jamais entendu cette langue auparavant, et pourtant elle a vu son lot d'étrangers. Peut-être était-il plus étranger que ce qu'elle croyait de l'étrange.

Il toussa encore plus d'eau, et elle lui offrit son aide pour se relever. Il a dû glisser sur la mousse humide en essayant de boire à la rivière. Il n'était vraiment pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas? Même les enfants savaient faire attention près de la rivière. 

« Venez. Je sais où vous pourrez vous sécher. »

Il ne comprit pas, donc elle lui indiqua par gestes de la suivre. Ce qu'il finit par faire, toujours avec cet air perdu qu'elle trouva adorable le temps d'un instant. S'assurant qu'il la suivait, elle le ramena au village, pour qu'il puisse se trouver du feu.

Elle ne se souvint du seau d'eau que bien après la tombée de la nuit, mais les quelques réprimandes valaient bien un moment de rêvasserie.

~~~~~ 

Athanaos adorait raconter des histoires. C'était comme ça, c'était sa nature. Où il y avait une foule, il y avait une histoire. Une occasion d'avoir leur attention était toujours une bonne occasion, et il ne manquait jamais la chance d'étonner et d'émerveiller son public. Tout pouvait se raconter: ses voyages, les endroit qu'il a vus, les gens qu'il a rencontrés. Tout pouvait inspirer et impressionner, et devenir de bons moments.

Mais il ne trouva pas sa chance ici. Il y avait certes un public; mais il parlait une langue dont il ne connaissait que quelques mots disparates. Et bien sûr, aucun de ces gens n'avaient jamais entendu celles qu'il parlait couramment, ce qui plus d'une fois amena des rencontres cocasses. C'était compliqué de s'exprimer par gestes, et il n'était pas suffisamment artiste pour dessiner ce qu'il voulait dire.

Et bien sûr, pour un extroverti dans son genre, c'était une horrible solitude à supporter. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler pour qu'il ne se sente pas si seul dans son naufrage.

Il resserra sa cape sur ses épaules, pour se protéger du vent qui se levait. Soupirant à s'en fendre le cœur, il marcha sur un chemin au hasard, suivant la direction que ses pieds voulaient prendre. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, après tout. Il pourrait certes traverser le pays jusqu'à trouver une colonie européenne, ou même quelqu'un qui parlait sa langue, mais il était mentalement et physiquement épuisé par son voyage. Et mieux valait qu'il reste là où l'Ordre ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Tout ça réuni ne lui donnait pas la meilleure des perspectives à envisager.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à fredonner.

Au début, c'était juste pour se donner un petit bruit de fond. Mais alors que le vent montait et couvrait sa voix, et vu que personne ne l'entendait de toutes façons, il décida d'y ajouter quelques mots.

_« Rayonne tant que tu vis, et apaise ton chagrin… Rien n'est éternel, car le Temps demande son dû... »_

C'était une petite ballade qu'il avait inventée, à partir d'un étrange poème trouvé dans des ruines anciennes qu'ils exploraient. À la manière dont on l'avait écrit, il avait suggéré dans un trait d'humour qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une chanson, et l'idée est restée. Il a même inventé un air pour l'accompagner, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir une voix de chanteur.

_« Rayonne sans regrets, continue ton chemin… N'aie pas peur de l'avenir, car je veillerai dessus... »_

La route devant lui était déserte, menant hors du village. S'il la suivait, il pourrait se rendre où il voulait. Il se souvenait de la vieille phrase qui disait que tous les chemins mènent à Mu, et dans un sens c'était vrai. Mais même s'il trouvait où aller, à quoi cela le mènerait-il? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait? Il ne ferait que croiser ses ex-frères de l'Ordre, et tout recommencerait à l'infini. Et il ne voulait pas continuer comme ça. 

_« Rayonne, souviens toi, je reste dans ton cœur… Ma vie s'est terminée, mais l'espoir survivra... »_

Il s'assit sur un rocher, sans rien avoir d'autre à faire que de penser. Il était coincé, coincé ici pour de bon; pas car il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais car il n'avait pas le choix. Et il s'en sentait mal, ce qui ne laissa pas sa mélodie indifférente.

_« Rayonne, mon amour, et laisse couler tes pleurs… Profite de la vie, je t'attendrai là-bas... »_

Il termina sa ballade sur un soupir, fixant l'horizon ensoleillé devant lui. C'était joli, il devait l'admettre. Peut-être pas aussi joli que tout ce qu'il a vu dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas à comparer. Les choses étaient comme il voulait, qu'il se plaigne ou non.

Ç’aurait pu être pire, après tout. Il aurait pu se faire capturer, ou s'être noyé. On aurait pu le trahir avant l'heure, et se servir de son sang d'Atlante pour fabriquer de l'orichalque rouge. Ça pouvait toujours être pire, et il était content que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le chuchotement de voix tout près attira son attentuon. Il se retourna, et croisa le regard d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui le fixaient. Elles portant des robes bleu pâle familières et portaient du bois sous leurs bras.

Lorsqu'il les vit, elles rigolèrent et s'éloignèrent sur le chemin du village. Mais l'une d'entre elle n'avait pas encore détourné les yeux.

Des yeux d'argent, pâles comme la lune. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il se releva vite, bras en avant.

« Attendez! »

Elle s'en alla pour partir, sans doute effrayée par sa réaction soudaine, mais il était plus rapide. Il lui toucha le bras, essayant de ne pas lui faire peur, et elle le regarda à nouveau.

« Je... »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle n'y comprendrait rien de toutes façons, pas vrai? Mais il avait quand même besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je voulais vous dire...merci. Pour m'avoir aidé, hier. À la rivière. »

Il parlait lentement, et pourtant elle resta confuse. Bien sûr. À quoi il s'attendait? Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais une partie de lui gardait espoir.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, et la tendit lentement vers elle. Il inclina la tête, espérant que l'universalité de sa posture lui ferait comprendre.

« Merci. »

Quand il releva la tête, elle fronçait toujours les sourcils. Il se dit qu'il le faisait mal; mais elle toucha alors son propre cœur, et tendit la main comme il l'avait fait.

« ...merci? »

Sa voix était hésitante, et son accent définitivement faux. Mais en ce moment, Athanaos s'en ficha. Il ne put retenir un sourire, car même si la langue restait un obstacle qui le séparait du monde, quelqu'un avait fait l'effort d'essayer de lui parler. Ce n'était rien du tout, mais ça l'aida beaucoup à se sentir mieux.

« Merci. », répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle essayait, et c'était ce qui lui importait. Il n'avait pas eu qui que ce soit pour discuter depuis longtemps, donc même la plus petite conversation unilatérale lui faisait du bien.

Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas très juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il comprenne mais qu'elle non. Elle avait l'air gentille, et en aucun cas il ne la coincerait au rang d'interlocutrice confuse. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il connaissait qui que ce soit d'autre au village.

Il montra du doigt le petit fagot de branches qu'elle portait sous son bras. Interloquée, elle le lui tendit, avec une certaine réticence. Il le prit en main, et répéta son geste de gratitude, pour essayer d'en expliquer le concept.

« Merci. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme passèrent de son visage à sa main, puis au bois, puis à sa main encore. L'instant d'après, elle cligna des yeux en comprenant, et eut un petit rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tout, car il devait sûrement avoir l'air idiot là maintenant.

Elle désigna le fagot, et il le lui rendit. Elle le prit, et répéta son geste de la main, parlant lentement.

_« Agradiseyki. »_

Il essaya de répéter ce mot, mais sa prononciation était sûrement fausse, car il n'obtint d'elle qu'un souffle amusé. Il s'en sentit assez mal, et en tira une tête bien triste. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et répéta plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Eh bien, pas mal, non? Il venait d'apprendre un nouveau mot! Ça eut vite fait de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Mais une fois cette petite leçon terminée, la communication redevint impossible, et tous deux furent quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle regarda de côté, vers la route du village, puis vers lui. Elle avait sûrement des choses à faire, et il se sentait égoïste de la retenir. Il se contenta donc de sourire, et lui indiqua de continuer ses tâches.

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt. », dit-il.

Elle répondit quelque chose dans un ton similaire. Puis, après un moment se silence, elle retourna au temple.

Athanaos continua de sourire, décidant de reprendre à la fois sa marche et sa ballade.

~~~~~ 

Les premières fois que Killa a croisé cet étranger, ce n'était que pure coïncidence. Mais après leur dernière rencontre, où elle s'est autorisée à entrer dans son monde le temps d'un nouveau mot, elle n'aurait plus su prétendre à la coïncidence.

Elle n'a jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un de si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, même des autres pays. Et elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle prétendait ne pas être intéressée. Cet homme avait d'étranges manières, parlait une langue incompréhensible, et avait une allure intrigante. Le souvenir de ses yeux d'or la suivait bien après leur rencontre, comme une énigme en quête de réponse qui la tiraillait jusqu'à ce qu'elle la résolve. Et même si elle avait des devoirs et des obligations à respecter, cette énigme avait pris sa place au fond de son esprit.

Dans son temps libre, elle marchait innocemment dans le village, sous prétexte de cueillir des herbes ou admirer des vues revues. Elle parcourait la foule d'un discret regard, espérant voir une cape rouge ou des cheveux bruns au détour d'un chemin. Bien sûr, elle devait faire attention et ne pas s'attirer les remarques des autres vestales; sa curiosité ne devait pas s'emparer d'elle. C'était là tout ce qu'il y avait: de la curiosité, point à la ligne.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le vit fut par un matin ensoleillé, sur le chemin de pierres qui menait à la montagne. Elle cherchait des fleurs médicinales près des rochers, lorsqu'elle le vit se tenant sur les lourdes marches de pierre, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester silencieuse, afin de pouvoir le regarder, ses cheveux flottant au vent. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un moment, il semblait, car ses joues semblaient grisées; mais ça lui donnait un petit air sauvage qu'elle aimait bien tout de même. 

Pendant une minute, rien ne se passa. Il se tint là, immobile, comme s'il attendait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, il bougea enfin; il se pencha en avant, saisit les pierres sous ses mains, et poussa sur ses jambes pour se tenir sur les mains. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux devant un tel spectacle, qui ne dura pas: l'instant d'après, il tomba à terre, son dos heurtant le sol avec un bruit de douleur.

Elle ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa.

Il se releva, la regardant comme s'il venait tout juste de la remarquer. Elle se couvrit la bouche et essaya de se taire, mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était si drôle! Un homme si grand et imposant, dans une position si ridicule! Qu'elle se sentait cruelle, mais cruelle! 

L'homme se releva, époussetant ses vêtements avec un petit sourire en coin. Il rigolait aussi, et la désigna du doigt en disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais elle en saisit tout de même l'essentiel.

Elle prit un air hautain, et se tint sur la pierre où il se trouvait. Puis, le fixant d'un œil supérieur, elle se baissa et se tint en parfait équilibre sur ses mains, pour lui clouer le bec. Et ça marchait! Son expression choquée, alors qu'elle descendait les marches de pierre, n'avait pas de prix. C'était juste un petit tour qu'elle avait mis au point durant son temps libre, et elle en cueillait maintenant les fruits. Sa robe ne glissa même pas alors qu'elle marchait vers la terre battue, pour retomber sur ses pieds dans une pirouette gracieuse. Elle le regarda alors avec ce même sourire de défi, les bras croisés, sa supériorité prouvée. Et une fois encore, son visage valait tout l'or du monde. 

Il siffla, applaudit d'admiration. Elle s'inclina comme une danseuse après une représentation, avec élégance, et l'entendit rire. Il regarda autour d'eux, puis désigna un arbre au loin, pencha ses mains vers le bas. Son doigt alterna entre eux deux, et elle comprit alors qu'il voulait faire la course. Eh bien soit! Jamais elle ne refuserait un défi. 

Ils prirent leur départ là où les marches de pierre En un rien de temps, elle était à nouveau sur les mains, les jambes en parfait équilibre. Il essaya de la suivre, mais n'avait pas tout son entraînement, et ses pas tremblaient un peu. Elle marchait lentement et avec attention, presque pour le provoquer, mais surtout pour lui donner une chance. Comme elle s'y attendait, il tomba au sol, et elle resta à sa place pour l'attendre. Sa voix sonnait comme un grognement de plainte, et elle en rit un peu plus.

« Allez, relevez-vous! Vous pouvez y arriver. », encouragea-t-elle.

Il essaya de se relever, frottant son dos là où il était tombé. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il s'était fait mal, et se laissa tomber à son niveau pour voir s'il allait bien. C'est alors qu'il sourit, et se remit sur ses mains pour la dépasser.

« Mais quel tricheur! »

Jamais elle ne le laisserait gagner avec de tels coups bas! Elle le suivit rapidement, avec la ferme intention de gagner. S'il voulait être sérieux, elle serait aussi sérieuse que possible! Elle le rattrapa rapidement, le regardant d'un œil noir, mais dans sa hâte ce fut à son tour de s'emmêler les mains et de tomber au sol. Ouille, la douleur.

Même si ce type était un tricheur, il savait ce qu'était le fair-play. Cette fois-ci ce fut à son tour de s'arrêter et de l'aider, lui offrant une main pour la relever. Quelle forte poigne! Encore un peu et il la soulevait en l'air.

« Merci. », dit-elle, époussetant sa robe. « _Ef...charistò._ »

Il sourit, apparemment heureux d'entendre sa langue maternelle. Avant de laisser aller sa main, toutefois, il l'entraîna gentiment, pour marcher vers l'arbre. À pied, cette fois-ci; elle l'apprécia volontiers.

Ils se contentèrent de marcher vers la ligne d'arrivée, calmement et sans que personne ne tombe sur ses fesses. Un agréable changement où personne ne se salirait plus que maintenant. Et pour être honnête, elle le préférait ainsi.

Ils franchirent la ligne ensemble, et échangèrent un regard. Cet homme était quelque peu frimeur, mais il avait le même esprit de compétition qu'elle. Après des années au sommet, cette petite course lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal d'apprendre à le connaître, non? Il avait l'air si seul. Et s'il ne parlait pas quechua, il aurait du mal à s'intégrer. 

Lentement, elle porta la main à son cœur.

« Je m'appelle Killa. »

Elle parla lentement, pour qu'il comprenne. Il la regarda pendant un moment, absorbant l'information. Puis posa la main sur son cœur à son tour.

« Je me pelle...Athanaos. »

Quel nom étrange! Elle n'en a jamais entendu de tel.

« Athanaos. », répéta-t-elle, détachant les syllabes. 

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, et le salua de sa main.

« Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Athanaos. »

« – Je suis...ravi connaître, Killa. »

Il hésitait un peu, mais il apprenait. Cela lui donna quelques idées sur comment passer un peu plus de temps avec cet étranger si intriguant, et peut être en savoir plus sur son monde.

~~~~~

La vestale chercha dans son panier, et cette fois-ci elle en tira un long épi de petits grains dorés comme il en a vu grandir sur ces hauts plants alentour.

« _Sara._ », énonça-t-elle clairement. 

Il le prit en main, l'observa. Il n'en a jamais vu cuisinés, et la texture était étrange. Mais ça avait l'air délicieux.

« _Sara._ », répéta-t-il. « Maïs. »

Elle sourit, acquiesça.

« Vous faites bien. »

« – Merci. »

Il sourit à son tour, avant d'y goûter à pleines dents...et de presque le recracher une seconde plus tard, car il venait de mordre droit dans le cœur. Killa eut un petit rire face à tant de naïveté.

« Ne mangez pas plante. », dit-elle en mots simples. « Mangez graines. Comme ça. »

Et elle mangea son propre épi, lui montrant comment goûter aux délices de ces petits grains. En effet, c'était plus facile ainsi, et il sourit de sa propre bêtise. Il aimait l'amuser, voir ce petit sourire en coin décorer son visage, mais il ne le dirait à personne et certainement pas en face.

« C'est bon. », dit-il après quelques bouchées. 

En toute honnêteté, la nourriture de ce pays était délicieuse. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle lui apportait quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour, pour lui enseigner autant de mots que possible. C'était si gentil de sa part d'aider ainsi un pauvre homme comme lui, et le faisait se sentir deux fois mieux. En retour, il faisait de son mieux pour apprendre autant de mots que possible, afin d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Car il sentait bien qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire. 

Quand il était seul, il écoutait les gens, essayait de voir quels mots et phrases revenaient le plus souvent. Et quand il était avec elle, alors qu'elle en avait fini avec ses tâches quotidiennes, il lui demandait et elle expliquait. Il désignait des choses, qu'elle nommait; il dessinerait dans le sable ou les graviers, et elle essayerait de deviner ce qu'il voulait dire à travers son talent artistique incertain. Ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode au monde, mais ça marchait pour eux; en deux semaines, il avait appris le nom de pas mal de plantes, d'animaux, d'aliments et d'outils qu'il pouvait trouver au village. Il savait saluer quelqu'un, se présenter, les rudiments de la politesse et quelques questions utiles. Et à voir comment il ne parlait pas un mot il y a encore peu de temps, c'était un progrès conséquent!

Toutefois, il se sentait mal, car il ne pouvait rien lui offrir en retour. Il a pensé à lui apprendre une autre langue, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait un jour avoir besoin de parler grec, latin, espagnol, français ou chinois, donc il oublia vite cette idée. Il n'avait rien de précieux à lui offrir en cadeau, et elle refuserait certainement, humble comme elle était. Donc la chose la plus logique à faire était de faire de ce moment de la journée un moment plaisant qu'elle aimerait passer en sa compagnie. Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de la faire rire.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, il ramassa une brindille au sol, et lui tapota l'épaule pour avoir son attention. Une fois sûr de l'avoir, il fit tenir la brindille en équilibre sur son nez comme un phoque, réussissant à la maintenir droite. Elle cligna des yeux de confusion, une expression perdue mais si amusante qui le fit sourire. Mais c'est alors que la brindille tomba de son nez; d'un geste, elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Tiens. Vous avez perdu ça. »

Elle remit la brindille dans sa poche, la tapotant. C'est alors qu'il perdit son sérieux, et se mit à rire aux éclats.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi! Un petit quelque chose rendait son timing juste parfait, et il l'adorait. Si elle continuait ainsi, aucune de ses bêtises ne pourrait dépasser le comique des petites actions de Killa. Et pour être honnête, ce ne serait pas un problème, car elle avait l'air d'aimer le faire rire aussi. C'était rien de bien difficile.

Elle sourit, ramassant une autre brindille similaire. Athanaos prit la sienne en main pour les comparer; et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se mirent à se battre comme avec de petites épées. Sans raison autre que l'envie d'être idiots, ils frappèrent leurs épées comme des escrimeurs en plein tournoi. Et c'était bel et bien idiot! Mais ils s'en amusaient, et très vite se mirent à rire à nouveau. Parfois, ce qui n'avait pas de sens était drôle, et tous deux le savaient.

« Bien, bien. », dit-elle après un moment de combat. « Posez l'épée. Mangez. »

« – Je mange. », acquiesça-t-il, revenant à son repas de maïs et de soupe aux légumes.

Et c'était un très bon repas. Il devrait apprendre à le préparer, ne serait-ce que pour apporter un peu de couleur et de joie dans sa vie. Lui apprendrait-elle, s'il demandait gentiment?

Du coin de l’œil, il la vit faire de petits mouvements avec son épée, toujours d'humeur à se battre.

~~~~~

« Maintenant, mettez votre bras en avant. Comme ça. »

Killa suivit son conseil, et répéta le geste, perçant la grosse feuille devant elle.

« Comme ça? »

« – Comme ça. N'ayez pas peur. »

Elle acquiesça, et recommença. Cette fois l'épée perça plus droit, sans hésitation.

« C'est bien, vous vous y prenez bien. », assura Athanaos. « N'oubliez pas. Gardez les jambes écartées. Pliez les genoux. »

« – Je ne peux pas vraiment les écarter plus. »

Elle s’élança à nouveau, cette fois avec un mouvement tranchant; la feuille se retrouva déchirée, presque coupée en deux. 

« Vous faites des progrès. Maintenant retournez à votre position de départ. »

Elle s'exécuta, hésitant sur la manière d'orienter ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas dur à apprendre, surtout avec un aussi bon maître.

En remerciement de son aide linguistique, Athanaos avait voulu lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée, suivant leur petit duel de brindilles l'autre jour. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, mais il lui confia que ça pouvait toujours se rendre utile. En cas de danger, elle saurait se défendre elle et ses amies. Et bien qu'elle trouve toujours les épées étranges, elle avait tout de même accepté, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un autre regard dans le monde d'Athanaos. 

Un monde qu'elle découvrait lentement. Il ne parlait guère de ses origines, mais elle savait qu'il avait vu de multiples pays et traversé mers et océans, certains dont elle apprenait tout juste l'existence. Elle adorait la manière dont ses yeux brillaient dès qu'elle lui en demandait des détails, et la façon dont sa voix vibrait quand il lui disait tout. Il essayait de construire son histoire avec les mots qu'il connaissait, et avait visiblement du ma, car il avait tant à dire, tant à raconter. Et elle adorait écouter ces histoires d'un autre monde.

Elle perça son épée à nouveau, et la feuille fut découpée en deux. Il applaudit, la ramassant et observant la coupure.

« Vous êtes douée! »

« – Merci. », s'inclina-t-elle. « J'apprends du meilleur, après tout. »

Il sourit, et reprit l'épée dans sa main pour un moment, l'échangeant contre la feuille coupée. À son signal, elle la lança en l'air, et il la trancha d'un geste souple. Quelle curieuse façon de faire de la salade! Elle applaudit avec un bruit admiratif, pour le flatter quelque peu.

« Maintenant, je saurai me défendre si un arbre m'attaque. »

Il s'esclaffa à cette remarque, se tenant ure son épée comme sur une canne.

« Au pire, je peux vous défendre. »

« – Ah, vraiment? Pouvez-vous me défendre contre...les piranhas? »

Elle piocha un simple poisson dans son panier, et l'agita devant lui. Il fot mine d'être terrorisé, et prit son épée en main.

« N'ayez crainte, gente dame! Je vous sauverai de ce diable des mers! » 

Et il le toucha du bout de sa lame, d'une manière qui brisait totalement son allure de preux chevalier, tout son acte héroïque disparu au profit de gamineries. Et comme prévu, elle en rit aux éclats.

« Oh, mon brave guerrier! Vous m'avez sauvée de ce maléfique poisson-chat, au péril de votre vie! »

« – C'est un honneur de vous aider, ma belle dame. »

Il rengaina son épée, s'agenouilla devant elle, et baisa sa main comme un noble de la cour. Devant tant de ridicule, elle rit davantage encore. C'était juste trop!

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous faites, voyons? », put-elle souffler entre deux rires.

« – C'est comme ça qu'on montre son respect à une dame, en Europe. »

Elle parvint à contenir son rire, à le réduire à de petits souffles amusés.

« Vous n'êtes plus en Europe, enfin. Relevez-vous donc. »

Elle tira sa manche jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Puis, elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine, et les lui offrit, tête baissée.

« C'est comme ceci que l'on respecte une dame, ici. »

Il prit ses mains, l'air confus.

« Suis-je la dame, dans ce cas? »

« – Vous n'avez jamais dit le contraire. »

Il s'esclaffa, et acquiesça, car elle n'avait pas tort.

« Comme vous le voudrez. »

Et il lui offrit ses mains, s'inclinant respectueusement. Elle fit mine d'être délicate, avant d'accepter sa requête.

« Il vous faut encore apprendre de nos coutumes. », dit-elle. « Si vous tenez à rester. »

Il la regarda.

« Vous...voulez bien m'apprendre, dans ce cas? »

Ça la fit sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle laissa aller ses mains, et reprit l'épée à sa ceinture.

« Mais d'abord, apprenez-moi à me battre. »

« – Avec plaisir, noble dame. »

Il s'inclina profondément, et reprit la leçon.

~~~~~

« Comment s'appelle celle-là? »

Il tourna la tête, pour voir celle qu'elle désignait.

« Celle avec les trois étoiles? Nous l'appelons Orion. Un chasseur légendaire qui fut tué par un scorpion envoyé par les dieux.

« – Un chasseur? Comme c'est exotique. »

« – Pourquoi? Comment l'appelez-vous? »

« – La constellation de la Tortue. »

« – Une tortue? Je ne vois aucune tortue. »

« – Juste ici! »

Elle lui montra la carapace, les pattes et la tête de l'animal. Athanaos plissa les yeux et inclina la tête, essayant de les voir.

« Je suppose que...si on la regarde comme ça, on dirait une tortue? »

« – _C'est_ une tortue. »

« – Peut-être pour toi. Mais moi je vois l'arc et la massue du chasseur, juste là. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais essaya tout de même de voir ce qu'il montrait.

Athanaos a un jour entendu dire que s'il comprenait une culture, il comprendrait ses gens. Un proverbe qui s'est avéré vrai, car au cours de ses voyages il a beaucoup appris des cultures du monde et de leurs aspects uniques, de ce qu'elles avaient de nouveau et d'intrigant. Mais bien qu'il comprenne la différence qu'elles avaient avec son propre savoir et ses valeurs, il y aurait toujours quelques points de discorde de temps à autre. Cette nuit-là n'en était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Il a proposé à Killa de se rendre sur la colline pour observer les étoiles ensemble, car cette nuit serait très claire, et elle a accepté de se faufiler hors du temple pour le rejoindre dans ces hauteurs. Et maintenant qu'ils s'y trouvaient, allongés dans l'herbe sous la chaleur de l'été, ils s'amusaient à comparer les noms qu'ils donnaient aux constellations du Sud.

« Et celle-là? La recourbée? »

Athanaos se rassit, essayant de mieux la voir.

« Je crois que...c'est le Scorpion? »

« – Le Scorp- c'est un serpent! Où vois-tu un scorpion? »

« – Mais regarde! Tu as le dard, les pinces juste là. Je sais qu'il faut vraiment faire un effort pour les voir, mais il est là! »

« – Là, tu es juste ridicule. »

« – Mais c'est vrai! Je te dis que c'est un scorpion. »

« – Et je te dis que je vais te mettre un scorpion dans la bouche d'ici cinq secondes si tu n'admets pas que j'ai raison. »

D'un air hautain, il lui lança un regard de défi.

« _Tu n'oserais pas._ »

Elle ricana. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait plaqué dans l'herbe.

« Attention! », dit-elle, assise sur son torse. « J'ai dans la main un scorpion venimeux, et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir! Oh non, il s'échappe! Il te grimpe dessus! »

Et elle se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes, imitant la démarche effrénée d'un scorpion. Athanaos éclata de rire, essayant de la faire tomber, mais elle le tenait trop solidement. 

« Quelle agonie! », rit-il. « Quelle douleur, quelle souffrance! Que quelqu'un m'achève!! »

« – Tu n'auras pas cette pitié, faux prophète! Tu t'es attiré les foudres du dieu du ciel! »

Elle glissa ses doigts sous ses aisselles et chatouilla, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre homme ne pleure et se torde de rire.

« Arrête! Arrête, je t'en prie, je me rends! J'exige un procès équitable! »

« – Tu te rends donc? Très bien, je me montrerai clémente. »

Elle retira ses mains, mais le maintint au sol.

« Je ne t'exécuterai pas...du moins, pas aujourd'hui. »

Athanaos força son expression de soulagement.

« Les étoiles soient louées. »

Et puis, il sourit comme un idiot.

« En particulier le grand scorpion dans le ciel. »

« – Ah non, là tu l'as cherché! »

Et elle se remit à le chatouiller. Il essaya à peine de se débattre; à la place, il glissa ses mains sur elle pour la chatouiller en retour. Évidemment, elle était plus sensible que lui, et c'était si drôle de la voir se tortiller comme un ver pour se défaire de lui. Très vite, ils en vinrent à se battre à coups de plaquages, de petits bonds et de mains chatouilleuses, ponctuées de roulades qui les rendirent très vite couverts d'herbe et épuisés.

Ils y restèrent un long temps. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, limités par leur poumons criant fatigue, ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et se relevèrent lentement, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une façon de se comporter! Ils essayèrent de se remettre en ordre, d'épousseter l'herbe dans leur cheveux et de calmer la sueur et le rouge qui leur montaient à la peau.

Mais malgré tout, ils continuaient de rire, en petits souffles fatigués. Ils se regardèrent, mais leurs yeux s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

« On n'a qu'à dire que...c'est à la fois un serpent et un scorpion? », offrit-il après un silence gêné.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

« Nous pouvons l'appeler...un serpion? _Amasira?_ »

« – Bonne idée. »

Il sourit, assez timide. Et avec tout autant de rouge aux joues, elle lui rendit ce sourire.

~~~~~ 

« T'as l'air distraite, Killa. Qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

Sumailla parlait avec inquiétude, touchant gentiment le bras de son amie. C'était une petite fille toute d'excitation et de joie faite, avec des cheveux frisés qui lui donnaient l'air d'un adorable bébé alpaga.

« T'arrêtes pas de regarder autour...tu as la fièvre? »

« – La fièvre…? », demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Non, pas que je le sache...je vais bien, je te promets. J'ai simplement quelques...soucis en tête. »

« – Je me demande bien quel genre de soucis. »

Killa ne répondit rien, rinçant le drap dans l'eau. 

« Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« – Et pourquoi donc, je te prie? »

« – Parce que je suis ta petite sœur, et que les petites sœurs s'inquiètent. »

Killa eut un petit rire, appréciant la dévotion de sa « sœur ».

« Eh bien, en tant que grande sœur, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien, je t'assure. »

« – Si tu le dis. »

Elles ne dirent rien d'autre, se contentant de frotter le linge. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sumailla ne parle de sa petite voix aiguë.

« Mais dis-moi, n'est-ce pas le charmant étranger là-bas? »

« – Où ça? »

Killa releva la tête à une vitesse incroyable, avant de réaliser la stupidité d'un tel geste. Sumailla éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

« Je vois bien à quoi tu penses, maintenant! »

« Tais-toi. », marmonna-t-elle, gênée. « Je n'ai pas envie de voir des rumeurs se répandre. Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« – Pour l'instant~ »

« – Non, pas 'pour l'instant' non plus. Il n'y a rien, c'est tout. »

Elle rinça le vêtement avec vigueur, comme pour calmer quelque chose en elle. Sumailla se demanda pourquoi, s'il n'y avait rien, elle tenait tant à le nier.

« Tu sais que...si tu veux aller avec lui, il te faudra quitter le culte du Dieu Soleil. »

« – Ce n'est pas ce que je veux! », s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Mon devoir passe avant tout. Avant ma vie s'il le faut. »

Puis, plus calmement:

« Je l'ai accepté quand j'ai rejoint le Temple. »

La romanesque Sumailla se sentait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sa meilleure amie. Qu'il était dur d'imaginer une si jolie histoire d'amour cesser d'exister avant même de commencer! Qui savait ce qu'elle aurait pu donner? Qui savait ce à quoi Killa renonçait en refusant d'admettre ses sentiments évidents? 

« Mais vous pouvez être amis. Rien ne vous en empêche, pas vrai? »

Killa en réfléchit un moment.

« Je suppose... »

Elle contempla pensivement les coutures d'une robe qu'elle lavait.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, après tout. Pourquoi pas? »

« – À la bonne heure! »

Fière d'avoir aidé, Sumailla tapota l'épaule de son amie, et emporta son panier de linge, laissant Killa seule avec ses pensées.

~~~~~

Athanaos ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à cueillir des fleurs. Mais ça semblait une bonne chose à faire.

Il avait déjà un joli petit bouquet rose en main, et en cueillait d'autres dans un buisson. Il n'avait rien de précis en tête, et pensait juste faire un joli cadeau. L'expression de sa gratitude envers celle qui avait été si gentille avec lui depuis son arrivée ici.

Il savait qu'elle sortirait bientôt se promener. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontreraient dans cette belle prairie où les fleurs poussaient en nombre. À l'idée de la revoir, il avait un agréable mal de ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pour être honnête. Mais il ne s'en posait pas la question. C'était juste naturel.

Il s'assit sur un rocher plat, et fredonna en l'attendant. Caressant les pétales des fleurs, appréciant le bruissement des feuilles dans la brise. Il ferma les yeux, écouta ce doux son, chantonnant des syllabes sans sens. Le bruissement se fit plus fort, quand bien même le vent n'avait pas changé; il ouvrit les yeux, et vit quelqu'un qui venait. À la vue de cette robe bleue familière, son visage s'illumina.

« Bonjour, gente dame. »

Athanaos offrit le bouquet, tentant de rester distingué. Elle le regarda d'un œil bizarre.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais...tu sais qu'elles sont vénéneuses, pas vrai? »

Athanaos lâcha le bouquet, tentant de rester distingué.

« ...maintenant je sais. »

Killa rigola, secouant la tête.

« Viens donc, herboriste du dimanche. Allons te laver les mains avant que tu ne les mettes à ta bouche. »

Elle lui prit le bras, et l'amena au ruisseau non lion. Malgré son attitude contrôlée, Athanaos avait l'air pâle. 

« Qu'est-ce que je risque? »

« – Tant que tu n'en as pas mangé, tu t'en sortiras. Tu ne t'es pas touché la bouche ou les yeux, au moins? » 

« – Non, et heureusement. »

Une fois qu'il eut de l'eau sous la main, il frotta les siennes avec frénésie, peu enclin à l'idée de se faire empoisonner par sa propre stupidité. Killa sourit sans raison en le regardant faire.

« J'apprécie l'attention de ton geste. Mais la prochaine fois, ne touche pas aux plantes que tu ne connais pas, d'accord? »

« – Je m'en souviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se sécha les mains dans un pli de sa cape.

« C'est dommage...j'aurais voulu t'offrir quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu pouvais avoir sur toi. »

« – Tu n'en as pas besoin. Ta seule générosité est un noble sentiment. »

« – Pas même un bouquet de fleurs? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Un petit, alors. Je préfère qu'il reste des fleurs dans les champs pour que tout le monde en profite. »

« – Alors...tu voudrais bien venir profiter des fleurs avec moi? »

Cette question sembla amener un peu de rose à ses joues. Elle détourna son regard pendant un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

« Ce serait bien. »

Il sourit, et lui offrit sa main. Elle hésita pendant un moment, mais finit par accepter de la tenir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent délicatement autour des siens, une prise solide et chaleureuse qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Et il sembla le remarquer.

« C'est...c'est trop de se tenir la main? », demanda-t-il, avec la voix d'un enfant pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

Une fois encore, Killa réfléchit. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper, ce qui se cachait derrière ses sourcils froncés. Quelles pensées fourmillaient dans son esprit, derrière ses beaux yeux d'argent.

« ...non. », dit-elle enfin. « C'est assez. »

Et elle lui rendit son sourire. 

Ils se relevèrent du rivage, et marchèrent vers les buissons fleuris. Elle ferait bien de lui apprendre lesquelles il pouvait toucher, et lesquelles pouvaient le tuer s'il essayait de les ramasser. Ou alors ce serait un moment de silence, de contemplation de ces floraisons d'été, où il n'y aurait nul besoin de se parler. Ils s'assiéraient dans l'herbe,admirant la lente danse des pétales dans le vent, le vol des oiseaux entre les arbres, la danse maladroite des insectes entre les corolles, dans la chaleur de ce jour ensoleillé. Peu importe où l'après-midi irait, il l'apprécierait tout autant.

Même après qu'ils eurent quitté la rivière, elle lui tenait toujours la main.

~~~~~

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Killa répondit d'un sourire.

« Tu n'as jamais vu un _siku_? »

« – Là j'en vois un. »

Il regarda ses doigts finir d'attacher les morceaux de roseau ensemble avec de la ficelle colorée. Elle rajusta leur position, prenant soin de bien les aligner.

« Tu sais à quoi ça sert? », demanda-t-elle d'un air joueur.

« – C'est...un peigne très épais? »

Ça la fit pouffer de rire.

« Tu me vois me peigner les cheveux avec ça? »

« – Enfin, les dames se peigneraient avec tout et n'importe quoi, si elles en avaient l'occasion. »

Elle lui tapota le nez, ce à quoi il répondit par une imitation d'une lente agonie.

« Mais je te pardonne. Car son but n'est pas d'être vu et admiré. »

« – Même s'il est très joli? »

« – Sa vraie beauté ne se limite pas à ses apparences. »

Il haussa un sourcil à cette phrase cryptique. Elle resserra la ficelle d'un nœud solide et coupa les extrémités d'une longueur plus pratique, avant d'admirer son œuvre malgré ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

« Mais ça reste joli. », dit-il.

« – C'est vrai. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Mais attends de l'entendre. »

Elle le porta à ses lèvres, et souffla doucement. À la surprise d'Athanaos, les roseaux se mirent à jouer de la musique.

C'était un son lent et aigu comme celui d'une flûte en bois, mais avec quelque chose de plus enchantant et exotique. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement, écoutant la belle mélodie ces roseaux et du vent. C'était une musique calme, qui rappela à Killa sa maison, les hauteurs de la montagne, son enfance. Alors qu'elle jouait, elle se souvint de la douce musique que sa mère lui jouait, les chansons qu'elles chantaient ensemble. C'est elle qui lui a montré comment couper les roseaux et en faire une petite flûte, un art qu'elle suivait avec révérence. C'était quelque chose d'intime, de cher pour elle, et jouer devant un public la rendait toujours nerveuse. 

Toutefois, elle ne sentit rien de tel alors qu'Athanaos écoutait. Il était calme et silencieux, ses yeux clos et sa tête entre ses mains, étendu dans l'herbe comme un félin au repos alors qu'elle jouait et le divertissait de cette mélodie dans son cœur. C'était juste une petite ballade, et elle n'avait en rien le talent d'un joueur de siku expert, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et applaudit avec le sourire.

« C'était magnifique! J'ai adoré. »

Elle s'en sentait quelque peu gênée, mais surtout flattée.

« Ce n'était rien, vraiment. »

« – Ne dis pas ça! C'était génial! S'il te plaît, tu peux le refaire? »

« – Bon, d'accord... »

Elle afficha un sourire comploteur. 

« Mais cette-fois, il te faudra chanter avec moi. »

Elle l'avait bel et bien pris par surprise.

« Chanter? Bon, bien...d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante? »

« – Tout ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que tu trouveras. »

Il sourit, et s'assit près d'elle.

« Donne-moi le la. »

Elle s'exécuta volontiers.

Cette fois, sa mélodie était un peu plus plus sûre, plus confidente. Il écouta la mélopée des roseaux pendant un moment, pour prendre connaissance des mesures. Et lorsqu'il trouva le bon tempo, il se mit à chanter sur la mélodie, dans sa langue natale.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il chantait, mais sa voix était absolument délicieuse. Elle sonnait comme un trésor dans ses oreilles, et comme une merveille pour son âme. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas parfaite non plus, et il hésitait sur les mots à chanter et sur le rythme de ses syllabes; mais elle ignorait volontiers ces détails. N'était-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir créer une si jolie musique ensemble? Elle n'a jamais joué en duo avec qui que ce soit en dehors des cérémonies préparées et répétées; le fait qu'ensemble ils aient une si bonne harmonie malgré leur première fois la rendait heureuse.

La musique ralentit, et s’arrêta. Elle rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle les avait fermés, et le regarda. Il souriait d'une manière un rien rougissante.

« C'était magnifique. », murmura-t-elle. « Tu as une si belle voix. »

Il détourna le regard, une main sur la nuque.

« Voyons, c'est...ce n'est rien. »

« – Mais c'est la vérité. »

Il eut un petit rire, ses joues rougissant quelque peu.

« Tu devrais chanter plus souvent. », offrit-elle. « Même si je ne comprends pas tes paroles, j'adorerais les écouter. »

« – C'est si gentil de ta part... »

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre les paroles? On chanterait ensemble. »

« – Ensemble? C'est à dire que...je n'ai pas une aussi belle voix. »

« – Mais j'adorerais l'entendre. »

Très doucement, il posa une main sur la sienne.

« Je t'assure. J'adorerais t'entendre chanter. »

Ses manières étaient si tendres, si timides. Et pourtant elles la rendaient toute nerveuse, son cœur battant plus fort encore. Elle détourna d'abord le regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir. La main d'Athanaos était chaude, plus chaude que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître, comme un doux rayon de soleil qui lui caressait les doigts. Peut-être que c'est ce qui la rassura, et ce pourquoi elle ne se retira pas.

« Je suis juste...un peu nerveuse à l'idée de chanter. »

« – Alors je pourrais t'apprendre? Je ne suis pas non plus un expert, mais je connais quelques trucs. »

« – Tu es trop aimable... », sourit-elle.

Lentement, elle laissa ses doigts s'enlacer autour des siens. 

« Est-ce qu'on continue? », demanda-t-elle, prenant son siku en main.

« – Toujours, belle demoiselle. »

Ils inspirèrent. Elle joua, il chanta, et tous deux vécurent quelque chose de nouveau aujourd’hui. 

~~~~~

« Athanaos, n'y pense même pas. »

« – Athanaos, penses-y bien fort. »

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui, un solide guerrier Inca barré de cicatrices de ses anciens combats. Tout autour, une petite foule de célébrants s'était assemblée, et tous avaient l'air excités de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et entre eux se tenait une vestale fatiguée, qui avait essayé de retenir Athanaos pendant si longtemps qu'elle s'en ennuyait, maintenant.

« Je te le dis. », insista-t-elle. « La _chicha_ n'est pas comme tes boissons européennes. C'est trop fort pour toi, tu ne peux pas en boire tant. »

« – Qu'est-ce qui te l'affirme? On va bien voir ça. »

Ses yeux lancèrent plus d'éclairs encore à son opposant.

« Écoute-la donc, étranger. », répondit-il. « Sinon, tu seras trop faible pour continuer à jacasser. »

« – C'est ce que tu crois. »

La foule s'écarta alors pour laisser passer un jeune homme qui portait sous ses bras deux grosses jarres d'un doux jus doré qui sentait le maïs et l'alcool. Il devait y avoir pour quinze pintes de chicha dans chacune d'elles! Il les posa sur la table, où elles firent un sacré bruit au milieu des applaudissements de la foule.

« Athanaos. », insista Killa. « Crois-moi, personne ne peut boire autant sans se rompre l'estomac. Et même l'excuse de la célébration ne t'aidera pas. »

« – Mais j'ai été mis au défi! Et tu sais bien que je ne refuse jamais un défi. »

Il prit la jarre dans ses mains, et le grand guerrier en fit de même. Ils en versèrent un peu sur le sol comme de coutume, se regardant toujours. Puis, sous les cris de la foule, ils se mirent à boire.

« Je ne cautionne pas ça. », soupira Killa en s'éloignant de ce manège.

Athanaos était solide. Son adversaire l'était encore plus, certes, mais lui était un marin! Il avait connu sa part de nuits esseulées en mer, avec la bière et le vin pour seule compagnie! Un peu de jus de maïs ne lui faisait pas peur. On l'avait mis au défi, et il remporterait ce duel, que seuls des esprits saouls pouvaient inventer. De plus, ça amusait les gens lors des fêtes des récoltes! De quoi Killa s'inquiétait-elle? 

Toutefois, alors que leurs gosiers haletants avalaient pinte après pinte, il se mit à penser que _peut-être_ ne s'inquiétait-elle pas pour rien. Il avait bu bien moins de bière de maïs que son adversaire, dont la foule chantait le nom et les louanges. Pas besoin d'être prophète pour savoir comment cela se finirait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre. Son honneur était en jeu! Se préparant lors d'une pause de son adversaire, il se hâta d'avaler autant de liquide qu'il pouvait, non sans qu'il ne lui dégouline du menton. Il sentit son estomac s'alourdir à chaque gorgée, et sa tête ne se potait guère mieux. Ses entrailles criaient pitié, ses poumons s’essoufflaient; mais dans un dernier assaut de détermination, il finit de boire et laissa la jarre s'écraser au sol.

La foule choquée ouvrit de grands yeux. Et puis tout le monde l'applaudit et l'acclama. Alors, c'était qui le faiblard, hein? C'est qui le petit Européen? Dans ta face, tout le monde! Son honneur était sauf!

Mais sa dignité n'aurait pas droit au même sort. Sentant la bière vouloir quitter son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre, il courut loin d'ici, pour la relâcher derrière un buisson dans un concerto de bruits de gorge. Sa victoire était décidément de courte durée. Au moins elle en valait la peine.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié ton triomphe, ô grand amateur de chicha. »

Il leva faiblement la tête, assez pour voir la silhouette de Killa adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés et le visage hautain.

« Crois-moi, les vomissements ne sont que le début. Tout cet alcool va finir par te tuer. »

« – Alors ce sera une mort honorable. »

Il sourit de triomphe, mais sa fierté se fit rejeter en même temps qu'un autre gallon du contenu de son estomac. Killa roula des yeux, détournant le regard.

« Certainement. », commenta-t-elle. « La plus honorable de toutes. »

Quand la cacophonie eut cessé, elle se contenta de se relever.

« Je vais te trouver quelques herbes. Crois-moi, tu vas passer une horrible nuit. »

« – N'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de considération? Même vos plus grands guerriers n'ont pas pu me battre à cette épreuve! »

Elle pouffa.

« Peut-être. Mais tu peux le prouver par d'autres moyens que...ce que tu essayes de faire en ce moment. »

Toutefois, elle lui décocha un sourire agréable.

« Mais j'avoue que tu m'as impressionnée. Tu sais te battre, en effet. »

« – Je serais prêt à le refaire, si tu me le demandais. J'aime prouver ma valeur. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire tes preuves. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, sentant son ventre se remplir de papillons. À moins que ce ne soit la bière.

« Retourne te purger. », dit-elle simplement. « Je vais te chercher de quoi te laver. Autrement, tes vêtements vont puer le maïs pendant des jours. »

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche se trouva à nouveau occupée. Au final, il lui fallut une heure pour évacuer toute cette bière, ainsi que le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore.

~~~~~ 

« Est-ce qu'elle te va? »

Killa l'observa nerveusement, alors qu'il rajustait les bords de la tunique. Ses mains caressèrent les coutures, sentirent l'épais coton qui lui couvrait la poitrine.

« Eh bien...oui! », fit-il, surpris. « Tu l'as faite toi-même? »

« – Ce n'est rien de bien grand. », sourit-elle. « Tu avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements, de toute façon. »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour faire flotter les bords brodés. Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui saisit la taille pour y attacher une ceinture de cuir.

« Le temps va devenir très froid par ici. Tu dois rester au chaud. »

Elle noua le tout élégamment, et lissa quelques plis de sa main.

« Regarde-toi. Tu ressembles presque à un véritable Inca, maintenant. »

« – Ça va un peu vite... » 

Il eut un petit rire, se regardant. Puis, doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup. », murmura-t-il. « Ça me touche vraiment que tu fasses tout ça pour moi. »

L'étreinte la prit par surprise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre, car elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle décida donc de le laisser faire; mais il remarqua sûrement son attitude tendue, car il la laissa aller juste après.

« Désolé. », dit-il précipitamment. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

Elle fit non de la tête. 

« Tout va bien. Tu m'as juste surprise. »

« – Tu n'as rien contre les câlins, j'espère? »

« – Non, rien du tout. Mais...c'est plutôt quelque chose qui se fait entre parents et enfants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne câlines jamais tes amis, ou les gens que tu aimes? »

« – Pas...vraiment, non? »

Elle eut un petit rire confus.

« Est-ce quelque chose de commun, chez toi? »

« – ...parfois, oui. »

Ils se tinrent donc là, un rien mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de le forcer à s'adapter aux attentes de son peuple, qu'il était trop étranger pour jamais devenir Inca. Et elle savait aussi que même si Athanaos n'en disait rien, sa patrie lui manquait. 

Lentement, elle laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de son torse, et se pressa contre lui. Il émit un petit souffle de surprise, mais accepta son accolade et la lui rendit. Quelle puissante étreinte! Elle se sentait toute comprimée dans l'étau de ses bras solides. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça, mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit le feint battement de son cœur, juste sous son oreille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ferma les yeux, pourquoi elle soupira doucement. Ses mains se posèrent sur son dos, et celles d'Athanaos lui caressèrent lentement les épaules, avec une vigueur contrôlée. Il pourrait facilement la blesser avec une telle force, se dit-elle. Mais il n'aurait jamais le cœur de le faire. Et d'une certaine manière, elle s'en sentait rassurée. Elle se sentait...paisible.

« Tu devrais te faire câliner plus souvent. », offrit-il, sa voix résonnant dans sa poitrine.

Elle acquiesça, son nez perdu dans les plis de sa chemise. C'était bon, si bon...peut-être même trop bon. Elle ne devait pas s'y habituer. Lentement, elle renonça à cette chaleur et s'éloigna, le regardant avec un sourire.

« Si l'occasion s'y prête. », concéda-t-elle. « C'est dur de résister à des bras comme les tiens. »

Elle lui appuya sur le nez, et s'écarta. 

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'une cape plus chaude avant l'hiver. Je vais essayer de me trouver un peu de laine ou de peau, pour t'en confectionner une. »

« – Comment puis-je te rendre la pareille? »

« – Tu ne peux pas~ », minauda-t-elle. « Mais tu peux porter ce que je t'offre. »

« – Oh, voyons! Tu crées un déséquilibre débiteur au sein de notre amitié! »

« – Et je m'en servirai pour te demander toutes sortes de faveurs que tu ne pourras pas me refuser. »

Il fit mine d'enrager à la vue de son air supérieur, pointant un doigt accusateur au ciel.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement, jeune femme! Je saisirai le tribunal, je vous ferai pendre et écarteler pour ce crime odieux! »

« – Il vous faudra d'abord m'attraper, messire. Vous allez mourir de froid en essayant si je ne me hâte pas de trouver de la laine. »

« – Est-ce un autre défi? »

« – Cela se peut bien. Je parie que j'aurai fini de te tricoter une bonne douzaine de manteaux avant que tu ne poses un seul pas dehors, dans le climat glacial et austère de nos contrées _si_ sauvages! »

Elle imita un ton tragique pour répondre à la prétendue tristesse d'Athanaos, mais rigola en sortant de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il sourit, admirant sa novelle tunique.

« Elle ne va quand même pas m'en tricoter une douzaine, si? »

La pensée le surprit pendant un moment. Et puis, la dimension domestique d'une telle image acheva d'attendrir son cœur déjà si doux.

« Cette fille est vraiment incroyable. »

~~~~~ 

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon, son corps immobile. Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un arbre, il se tenait aussi fermement qu'un rocher, comme si le moindre mouvement de paupière amènerait sa mort certaine. Son front perlait de sueurs nerveuses, ses doigts crispés sur les racines, ses yeux rivés sur l'océan devant lui.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, les voiles blanches disparurent de sa vue, derrière l'horizon, là où elles ne pourraient plus le voir. Athanaos laissa finalement aller un soupir de soulagement, et se releva de derrière l'arbre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre, mais se cacher était la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire.

« ...tu vas bien? », demanda la voix de Killa, derrière lui.

Il se retourna. À voir le panier qu'elle avait en main, elle venait lui apporter de quoi manger, mais s'était arrêtée net en le voyant se cacher ainsi.

« Oui. », assura-t-il. « Je vais...parfaitement bien. »

« – Qu'est-ce que tu regardais? »

Elle voulut voir, mais il n'y avait devant elle que la côte, et l'océan qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Était-ce ce bateau étranger qui est passé tout à l'heure? »

Il acquiesça. 

« J'en ai entendu parler. Ils accostent généralement plus au sud… Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apporter la paix. »

Athanaos en avait une idée, bien sûr. Il savait que si les royaumes plus prospères se trouvaient au sud, le véritable trésor se cachait au nord, dans le pays Maya. Le trésor qu'on ne pouvait trouver qu'en sachant exactement où chercher...ce qui correspondait à quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. Des personnes qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Disons juste que...nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. », se contenta-t-il de dire. 

Il s'assit dans un soupir, jambes repliées contre son torse. Elle s'assit près de lui, ramenant son petit panier.

« Tu as l'air bien terrifié. Je présume qu'elles ne sont pas de _simples_ connaissances, n'est-ce pas? »

Il voulut nier, mais ne trouva pas d'excuse pour mentir, et confirma d'un signe.

« S'ils découvrent ma présence, ils pourraient...ils pourraient faire de terribles choses. Ils pourraient menacer tout le monde, toi y compris. »

« – Comme si j'allais laisser une bande d'étrangers pénétrer dans mon village et me dire quoi faire. »

Elle lui tendit sa part de poisson grillé. 

« De plus, je sais me défendre. Je m'y prends bien à l'épée. Je peux te battre presque tout le temps. »

« – Et c'est vraiment impressionnant. Mais s'ils sont vraiment comme dans mes souvenirs, les épées ne les arrêteront pas. Ils ont de terribles armes. »

Il croqua son poisson, mâchonnant pensivement.

« Quel genre d'armes? »

« – Eh bien... »

Il déglutit.

« Ils ont des arquebuses, qui tirent des balles de métal par la puissance du feu. Et des canons, qui peuvent détruire des murs de pierre. Ils n'hésiteront pas à incendier tous les ponts et les toits qu'ils rencontreront. »

Son regard se tourna vers la mer.

« Mais leur arme la plus redoutable est leur cruauté. S'ils veulent tout détruire, ils le feront. Ils n'épargnent personne, pas même femmes et enfants. Ils ne font pas de prisonniers et n'ont aucun respect pour ce qui est sacré. Ils ne veulent que l'or et le pouvoir. »

Killa ne fit aucun commentaire, regardant sa nourriture avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable à entendre, décidément. Sans doute devrait-il éviter le sujet de la mort et de la destruction pour le moment. Ou pour toujours.

« Les étrangers sont-ils tous pareils? », demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Tous ceux d'au-delà des océans? »

« – Ce n'est...pas vraiment juste de dire ça. Si tu prends le temps de rencontrer les gens et d'apprendre de leurs cultures, tu peux découvrir toutes sortes de choses, et te faire des amis. Mais certains empires se moquent des amitiés; ils veulent juste conquérir. Et malheureusement, ceux-là sont les plus grands empires du monde. Mais tous ne sont pas comme ça...vraiment, c'est juste l'Espagne et le Portugal. Et la France. Et...et la Hollande. Et l'Empire Perse. »

« – Et lequel d'entre eux est le tien? »

Il la regarda, sourcil haussé.

« Comment ça? »

« – Tu viens de mentionner toutes sortes de peuples qui me sont inconnus. Lequel est le tien? »

En toute honnêteté, il dut réfléchir à sa réponse.

S'il devait choisir une seule nation au monde en guise de patrie, laquelle serait-ce? Il pensa immédiatement à la Grèce, le pays où il est né et dont la langue était celle qu'il avait apprise en premier. Mais son éducation était faite de mille influences, à travers ses rencontres avec d'autres peuples et cultures. Quand il atteignit l'age adulte, il s'est mis à voyager, à rencontrer encore plus de gens et à apprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient lui enseigner. Et aujourd'hui, sa propre culture ressemblait presque à un patchwork de tour ce qu'il avait appris et assimilé durant ses vingt-six ans d'existence.

Qu'est-ce qui restait donc, dans tout ce bouillon? Il serait bien incapable de le dire. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Killa, même si sa réponse n'aurait aucun effet sur elle. Mais s'il devait se créer une nouvelle identité dans ce nouveau monde, ce qu'il dirait changerait aurait un impact durable sur la manière des gens d'ici de le voir.

Toutefois...il y avait une origine à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Une note de bas de page dans l'histoire de sa vie. Une note si petite qu'il pouvait la tenir entre deux doigts.

Ou la porter autour du cou.

Lentement, il glissa la main sous son col, et en tira le pendentif qu'il portait sous sa tunique. Tel un trésor soigneusement caché, le médaillon du soleil était sa possession la plus précieuse, son porte-bonheur. Le signe que quoi qu'il arrive, il faisait partie de quelque chose de grandiose. Un signe qui le rassurait toujours.

« Mes ancêtres viennent d'un pays du nom d'Atlantide. », dit-il au bout d'un temps. « C'est un continent dans l'océan de l'est, qui a aujourd'hui disparu sous l'eau. On y trouvait les secrets d'une science plus grande encore que tout ce qu' tu peux imaginer! »

Son attention entière était sur lui. Ayant hâte d'en dire plus, il lui montra le pendentif. 

« Ce médaillon est une partie de leur héritage. Une vieille légende raconte qu'un jour, un héritier de l'Atlantide viendra au monde et portera le médaillon à travers le monde, pour ouvrir les portes des sept mystérieuses Cités d'Or. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à ce nom.

« Les Cités d'Or? Je croyais qu'elles n'étaient qu'une légende. »

« – Mais elles existent! », assura-t-il. « J'ai...fait quelques recherches. Des recherches extensives. Je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent, mais elles existent. Et un jour, elles seront ouvertes, et leur savoir redonnera vie aux royaumes frères de Mu et d'Atlantide. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire. 

« Et...c'est donc toi, cet héritier légendaire? »

« – J'aimerais bien. Mais...j'en doute fort. Je sais que certains détails de la légende ne correspondent pas à ma vie. Et l'héritier doit être un jeune enfant, ce que comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis plus vraiment. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que ce sera un de mes descendants. Avec de la chance, je pourrais le voir accomplir cette quête. Mais...je doute que les choses se passeront ainsi. »

Il regarda le ciel avec un air de nostalgie dans ses yeux. Killa en fit de même, fixant les nuages au dessus. 

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Pendant un long, long moment, seul le silence régna; mais finalement, il parla à nouveau, d'une voix douce.

« Tu ne te demandes jamais si ta vie est déjà toute tracée? Si tous les choix que tu prends sont vraiment tes choix? »

« – Parfois. Je sais que nos créateurs veillent sur nous, et nous guident dans nos vies. Ça me rassure. »

« – Même s'ils t'empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit qui ne fait pas partie du plan? »

Elle haussa les épaules. 

« Quand j'ai rejoint le temple, j'ai accepté le fait que ma vie ne serait plus aussi libre qu'avant. J'aurais des devoirs et des obligations, et des restrictions. Mais c'était un choix volontaire. »

« C'est donc ça, la vie? Servir nos dieux et oublier le reste? »

Une fois encore, elle sembla prise de doute, silencieuse. Athanaos savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à raconter à quelqu'un qui avait dédié sa vie à vénérer et servir, et il s'en sentit mal.

« Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas prétendre que ton choix était le mauvais. C'est...c'est ton choix, et je le respecte. »

« – Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Parfois je me le demande aussi. »

« – Vraiment? »

« – Tu l'as dit toi-même. Une vie de privations mène à certaines...tentations. À la jalousie. Parfois je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de devenir une servante d'Inti...mais quand j'y repense, je me dis que je n'ai aucune raison de le regretter. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ce n'est certes pas la meilleure des vies. Mais c'est celle que j'ai choisie. Celle que je veux vivre. Je n'ai pas à me demander ce que je vais faire de ma vie, où j'irai et pourquoi. J'ai un but; j'ai pu aider les gens, rencontrer d'autres jeunes filles ayant fait le même choix. Et certes, c'est une vie austère, et il y a tant à faire, parfois des choses difficiles...mais en fin de compte, je ne regrette rien. Et je remercie le Père Soleil de m'accepter comme je suis et de me montrer la voie de la paix. »

Par la simple honnêteté de ses mots, elle avait réussi à vraiment le toucher en plein cœur. Sa philosophie de vie était humble, mais il commençait à l'apprécier. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et elle le ferait, sans avoir peur de ce que demain amènerait. Sa vie était simple, chaste, peut-être un peu ennuyeuse aussi; mais surtout, elle était _stable_. Elle avait trouvé sa voie, alors que lui se cherchait encore et se posait bien trop de questions sur sa place dans le grand ordre des choses. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de l'envier.

« Mais...tu ne t'ennuies jamais? », demanda-t-il, comme pour se prouver qu'elle avait tort. « Tu ne veux jamais...partir à l'aventure? Explorer le monde? Découvrir de nouvelles choses? »

« – Bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois. »

Elle le regarda. 

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de partir. Pas tant que tu pourras tout me raconter du monde. »

Elle sourit, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Athanaos sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et quelque chose de doux et de chaud fleurir dans son ventre.

« Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire, dis? »

Il dut prendre le temps de rassembler ses esprits, subjugué comme il l'était. Et il devait certainement avoir une tête amusante, car son expression la fit rire. Peu à peu, elle tendit la main, et rangea une mèche de cheveux hors de ses yeux dorés.

« Parle-moi de l'Atlantide. Je t'écoute. »

Il lui fallut assez d'efforts pour se sortir de cet envoûtement, et pour lui raconter les histoires ancestrales du continent atlante. Elle l'écouta attentivement, sa main nichant toujours dans ses cheveux. Elle était si délicate, comme de la pure soie chinoise qui lui caressait le visage de son toucher de plume, faisant frissonner sa peau partout où elle le touchait.

Son cœur battait si fort, son ventre si grouillant de papillons. Et là où il s'était imaginé venir malaise, anxiété et nervosité, il ne sentit s'installer que du bonheur.

~~~~~ 

Le métal heurta le métal, faisant autant vibrer l'épée que le bâton. Avant que son adversaire ne puisse réagir, Killa se glissa hors de sa portée et tenta un autre assaut, avec plus de force cette fois. Mais Athanaos le vit venir, et le bloqua à nouveau, la poussant hors de son chemin et attaquant à son tour. Elle l'esquiva facilement, quoi qu'il l'ait presque touchée.

Elle s'améliorait de plus en plus en duel, si bien qu'elle pouvait facilement le battre. Elle n'avait pas d'épée, donc son arme de prédilection était une fine tige de métal qu'elle maniait comme un bâton de moine. Et elle savait s'en servir! Plus d'une fois Athanaos s'est mis à craindre pour sa vie, lorsqu'elle lui fonçait dessus avec détermination et courage, comme si rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et avec chaque coup juste qu'elle portait, sa témérité ne faisait que gagner en force.

Il trancha l'air, et elle para le coup comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Leurs armes se heurtèrent, frappèrent, firent voler des étincelles dans l'air en se frottant et résonnant l'une contre l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient d'humeur à s'arrêter. Ils étaient tous deux haletants, transpirants, leurs muscles criaient pitié, mais l’entraînement avait à peine atteint son point d'orgue. Encore un peu, et il serait encore plus intense.

Elle dévia sa lame, et s’élança pour frapper. Athanaos recula, un bras levé pour se défendre, et la panique s'empara de lui pendant un moment. Sans réfléchir, il trancha à nouveau dans une direction au hasard, pour essayer de s'en sortir par tous les moyens.

Sa lame toucha quelque chose, et Killa lâcha son arme. Une seconde plus tard, elle tomba au sol.

Athanaos se figea sur place.

« Non!!!! »

Il courut vers elle, laissant tomber sa lame.

« Killa! Tout va bien!? Réponds-moi! »

Elle parvint à se redresser à genoux, mais se crispa de douleur et colla sa main à son côté. Avec horreur, elle vit le sang qui coulait hors de sa robe tranchée.

« T'as besoin d'aide! », paniqua-t-il. « Tu peux te relever? »

« – Je vais bien. », assura-t-elle. « C'est juste une coupure, je te jure. »

« – Mais tu saignes! »

Il l'aida à se relever, et ses muscles lui firent mal alors qu'elle se remettait debout. Elle sentait la chaleur du sang contre ses doigts, et ça la rendait quelque peu nerveuse, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« C'est juste une égratignure. J'ai connu pire. »

« – Ça pourrait s'infecter... »

Il ramassa son épée, et déchira un morceau de sa cape pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ce n'était en effet pas très profond, mais si ils ne faisaient rien, elle pouvait empirer.

« Voilà. Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. »

« – Je t'ai dit, je vais très bien. »

Elle essaya de le lui prouver en marchant droit, mais se crispa à nouveau et faillit retomber à terre. La blessure était tout de même longue, s'étendant de sa hanche à ses côtes. S'il avait été un rien plus précis, Athanaos aurait pu la blesser dangereusement. 

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. », insista-t-il en retour. « Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Killa se retrouva soulevée dans les airs, et portée par de solides bras.

« Repose-moi! », glapit-elle.

« – Je suis désolé, mais tu as besoin d'aide au plus vite, et c'est la seule façon de t'en trouver dans les temps. Donc accroche-toi et garde ton pansement serré. »

Et il se mit à descendre la colline herbeuse où ils s'entraînaient.

En toute honnêteté, Killa n'appréciait pas se faire porter comme un sac de farine. Mais...après un moment à marcher ainsi, elle dut admettre que ce n'était pas si mal. Le balancier de ses pas et la douce force de son étreinte la faisaient se sentir toute petite mais toute protégée, comme si elle était à nouveau une enfant. Et bien qu'elle avait au départ protesté, elle se tut bien vite, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« ...tu es bien fort. », murmura-t-elle au bout d'un temps de marche.

« – Merci. J'ai pas grand-chose à faire, donc je m'entraîne tous les jours. »

« – Je le vois bien. »

C'était si bizarre de s'attirer tous les regards, alors qu'il la portait vers le temple. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de toute cette attention; elle se cacha le visage, insistant qu'il la repose au plus vite. Il lui refusa ce droit, mais finit par obéir, car ils n'étaient plus très loin.

« ...merci. », dit-elle, une fois arrivée. « J'irai bien, promis. »

« – Je sais. Mais...je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire attention à ce que je faisais. Je...je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. »

Elle lui sourit, lui tapotant le bras.

« Ça devait arriver. Ne t'excuse pas. J'aurais très bien pu te briser le crâne, tu sais. »

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre ça, donc il se contenta de sourire. 

« J'ai laissé mon bâton là-bas. Tu veux bien être gentil et me le chercher? »

« – Oh...ah, oui. Bien sûr. »

« – Tu es si gentil. »

Elle lui toucha la joue pendant un moment, le faisant rougir quelque peu, puis rentra à l'intérieur, pour laisser ses amies vestales l'entourer dans leur inquiétude et leur peur.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Sa première blessure de guerre! Elle en resterait fière même après cicatrisation, elle le savait déjà.

~~~~~ 

Quand le liquide dans l'alambic atteignit son point d'ébullition, Athanaos ouvrit la valve et le laissa s'écouler lentement dans la fiole de verre. L'élixir transformait la lumière des bougies en un éclat d'émeraude qui formait des cercles brisés sur sa table de travail. Il soupira et s'adossa à son siège, regardant la bouteille se remplir goutte par goutte, étirant ses bras fatigués.

Un regard au dehors l'informa que le soleil allait se lever. Avait-il fait nuit blanche? C'est bien dommage. Il avait besoin de dormir, avant qu'il ne s'écroule au beau milieu de la journée. Mais pour être honnête, il ne pourrait pas facilement trouver le repos. Pas quand les derniers jours avaient été source de tant d'inquiétudes.

Il ramassa les feuilles séchées et les tiges sur la table, balayant de la main les débris végétaux dans une tentative ratée de nettoyer le bazar de sa petite cabine. Un bâillement lui échappa, et il ne fit aucun effort pour le cacher. Il était fatigué à s'en rompre la mâchoire, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, et toutes les bonnes causes demandaient leur lot de nuits blanches.

L'élixir avait fini de s'embouteiller. Il ferma la valve et essaya de trouver un bouchon à la bonne taille, pour fermer la bouteille et écrire des instructions sur une étiquette de sa plus belle écriture, doutant de l'orthographe des mots avant de se souvenir que les Incas n'écrivaient pas ainsi, et d'abandonner l'idée et l'étiquette dans un coin. Puis, alors que le soleil se levait toujours, il sortit dehors et se mit en route vers le temple.

Le village se réveillait, les premières gens déjà en route pour leurs occupations. La plupart se dirigeaient vers les fermes et pâturages sur les collines, d'autres vers les bateaux de pêche. Et bien sûr, certains assistaient au réveil du Dieu Soleil.

Il se tint hors du temple, écoutant le chant qui en résonnait. C'était une mélodie belle et entraînante, qui étreignait son cœur de dévotion, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il resta ainsi, à écouter ce chœur de voix qui saluaient l'idole et priaient pour de bons augures; mais il serait resté plus longtemps encore s'il n'y eut cette main sur son visage.

« Athanaos? Tout va bien? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis un moment. »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, secouant la tête quand la voix de Killa lui parvint.

« Je...je vais bien, merci. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Il la regarda. Quand ses yeux d'argent rencontrèrent son visage, il se sentit à nouveau tout chose, tout émoustillé à la vue de ses traits familiers, pour une raison qu'il connaissait mais refusait de regarder en face pour le moment. Mais il vit alors le pansement noué autour de sa taille, et cette douce sensation s'alourdit brusquement.

« Comment va ta blessure? »

Elle fit la grimace.

« J'ai connu mieux. Mais tout va bien. Je cicatriserai d'ici une semaine. »

Il se sentit horriblement coupable de lui avoir causé tant de douleur. Quel genre d'ami était-il? Sans un mot, il lui offrit la bouteille, et elle la regarda d'un œil curieux.

« Est-ce pour moi? », demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« – C'est...un baume cicatrisant. Mets-en sur ta plaie si elle se réveille, et la douleur se calmera. Je...je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Elle cligna lentement des yeux.

« C'est...c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Il voulut lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire; mais sur le coup, sa bouche fut prise d'un bâillement qu'il cacha en hâte, et il se contenta de dire avec son autre main que tout allait bien. Elle le regarda bizarrement. 

« Tu es fatigué? »

« – Non... », mentit-il entre deux bâillements. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste...assez mal dormi cette nuit. »

Elle le fixa lui, puis la bouteille. Et fronça les sourcils.

« Athanaos. Est-ce que tu es _encore_ resté debout tard dans la nuit pour faire ton alchimie? »

« – Hein? Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est une recette facile, j'ai juste... »

Elle le toisa du regard, avec des yeux si perçants qu'il eut peur de les voir le transpercer de leurs rayons de lune.

« ...j'ai juste passé deux nuits dans dormir pour la confectionner. », admit-il.

« – Oh, nom d'Inti! »

Et elle le prit par le bras, l'amenant au village.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« – Une bonne nuit de sommeil est le remède de mille maux et conditions. », dit-elle calmement. « En privant ton corps de son sommeil naturel, tu ouvres la voie à toutes sortes de maladies et de maux. »

Ils atteignirent vite la petite cabane qu'Athanaos appelait sa maison. Elle était petite, peu meublée, et pour le moment en désordre. Mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, et entra pour presque le jeter sur son lit.

« Je ne te laisserai pas souffrir pour moi. Tu vas te reposer, et ne pas te réveiller tant que tu n'es pas reposé. »

« – ...donc tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau? »

Elle cligna des yeux, et s'assit sur le lit, où il avait atterri dans une position étrange.

« Oh, mon pauvre Athanaos. _J'adore_ ton cadeau. C'est si gentil et attentionné, et j'en ai grand besoin. »

Sa main prit doucement sa joue en coupe, et sa voix s'adoucit. 

« Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir, en sachant que tu t'es épuisé à la tâche pour le faire. Je refuse de le faire à tes dépens. Je t'en prie, tu as été si gentil avec moi, alors laisse-moi te le rendre. »

« – Mais tu es déjà si gentille avec moi. »

Sa petite voix attendrissait Killa encore plus.

« Grand chaton, va. », rit-elle.

Doucement, elle prit la couverture et l'étendit sur lui, pour le border convenablement. 

« Je te donne la bonté que tu mérites en tant qu'être humain. Ce n'est rien qui mérite d'être célébré. »

« – Tu en fais de même pour tout le monde, c'est-ce pas? »

Elle réfléchit à ses mots pendant un moment.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? »

« – Pas du tout! »

Il l'avait dit avec précipitation.

« C'est juste que...tu t'es montrée si gentille avec moi. Comme personne auparavant. Et... »

Il la regarda. Lentement, sa main se posa sur la sienne.

« Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je dois te le rendre. Pour qu'à nous deux, on puisse... »

Son cœur battait à s'en rompre dans sa poitrine, dansant comme un excité. Il bafouilla ses mots pendant un moment, ne sachant pas s'il allait réussir à les trouver.

« Je veux dire que... »

Il appréhendait. Pourquoi ses mains tremblait-elles tant?

« Je veux savoir si...si tu voudrais bien qu'on...qu'on soit vraiment gentils l'un pour l'autre? »

Elle cligna des yeux, son regard inquisiteur.

« Je...je ne pense pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire, Athanaos. », dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses.

Il voulait expliquer. Reformuler. Faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. 

« ...c'est rien. », soupira-t-il. « Rien. »

« – Non. Rien n'est jamais rien, tu le sais bien. Tu veux me dire quelque chose, donc je t'écoute. »

Bontés divines, cette femme était trop bonne pour lui! Il doutait que personne dans sa vie, pas même ses anciens frères de l'Ordre, ne lui aient jamais montré ne serait-ce qu'un fraction de la patience de Killa pour lui et ses charabias. 

Il voulut réessayer. Arranger ses pensées, les ordonner autant que possible. Ne pas se rater une nouvelle fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Killa. », dit-il lentement. « Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je...je n'ai vu personne me montrer autant de gentillesse, de respect et d'empathie que toi. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as appris votre langue et vos coutumes. Tu m'as invité dans ton monde. Et malgré mes efforts, je...je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses joues se teindre d'un rouge faible. Ses doigts trembler dans sa main. Il savait que c'était un sujet inconfortable pour elle, donc il fit de son mieux pour le respecter.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. », ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Mais...penses-y juste. Si jamais tu voudrais... »

Il détourna le regard. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et elle aussi sans doute.

« ...mais si tu ne veux pas, je n'en parlerai plus jamais. »

Le silence dura un long moment, un trop long moment. Il craignit d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, demandé un impossible qui ruinerait leur amitié pour toujours. En lui demandant cela, il risquait de perdre toute chance de mieux la connaître.

Et puis sa main bougea. Lentement, très lentement, elle la posa sur sa joue, touchant sa barbe de deux nuits. Elle la caressait presque, de son habitude douce, attendrie.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que tu ressentais. »

Il cligna des yeux, et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, mais c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait derrière ses yeux de lune.

« ...maintenant, tu le sais. », répondit-il, comme si c'était pure logique.

Elle eut un petit rire. Son sourire le rassura, mais ne calma pas le tremblement de ses mains. 

Son pouce caressa sa joue, sentant les premières rides qui se creusaient dans sa peau. Sa caresse était si délicate, comme la lumière de la lune sur son visage, et il ne voulait plus rien que de s'y perdre, de se laisser baigner dans l'éclat serein de sa main. Il ferma les yeux, et trouva le repos dans le contact de ses doigts, comme s'ils étaient la dernière chose qui le rattachait à la vie, et à laquelle il s'accrochait avec un désespoir reconnaissant.

C'est alors qu'elle se pencha. Il ne le remarqua pas au début, puis sentit qu'on lui touchait le front. Un contact doux, délicat, presque maternel, et qui ne venait pas de ses doigts.

Elle y resta un long, muet moment qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais prendre fin. Mais toutes les bonnes choses en avaient une, même celles qui lui redonnaient vie comme un souffle frais dans tout son corps. Elle se retira, et il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'osa pas la regarder en face, comme si elle était l'avatar d'une déesse, et que la souiller ne serait-ce que de son regard lui apporterait mille maux terribles.

« ...qui sait. », fut tout ce qu'elle lui chuchota, avant de se relever.

Il 'était attendu à bien pire de sa part, pour être honnête. Cette petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle lui faisait miroiter était donc bien mieux que tout ce qu'il espérait. Comme un trésor, il la garderait dans un coin de son cœur, pour la chérir et la laisser le remplir de bonheur.

« Merci. », sourit-il.

Elle le lui rendit.

« Maintenant, repose-toi. Je reviendrai plus tard, et je ne veux pas te voir hors du lit tant que tu n'as pas récupéré. Puis-je compter sur toi? »

« – Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il lui sourit, et se retourna dans son lit pour se reposer. Elle sortit, et ce n'est qu'une fois ses pas disparus qu'il laissa son sourire éclater pleinement sur son visage.

~~~~~ 

Le baume soulagea sa douleur avec merveille. Le temps que la bouteille soit vide, sa plaie avait presque disparu, ne laissant qu'une marque claire sur sa peau. Tout ce qui put rester à Killa de cet incident furent les sutures de sa robe qui réparaient la déchirure.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ça avait dû arriver tôt ou tard. Et il s'était déjà trop inquiété pour elle, elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il lui fallait rassurer son esprit pour trouver la paix, et cesser de la traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine fragile. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité, mais pour être honnête ça l'irritait plus qu'autre chose au bout d'un moment. Elle était une adulte, nom d'Inti! Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne l'en empêcherait. Si elle se blessait, ce serait de sa faute, même si elle savait qu'Athanaos trouverait le moyen de s'en rendre responsable. C'était sa façon, il semblait. Énervant, mais assez charmant aussi. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, comme personne auparavant. 

En tant que vestale du temple, elle n'aurait pas à se marier. Elle n'avait pas à forcer sa beauté, ou à essayer de trouver un partenaire avant que sa jeunesse ne passe. Elle pouvait se laisser vieillir sans soucis, laisser les années couvrir ses traits non de laideur, mais de sagesse et de douceur. Elle avait accepté ne jamais connaître les joies du mariage ou la fierté de la maternité, mais pourrait rester hors des problèmes qu'ils apportaient. Elle ne serait jamais une de ces jeunes filles frivoles qui n'avaient jamais assez de bijoux ou de cosmétiques pour s'en décorer, afin d'attirer l'attention de partis potentiels par tous les moyens. Elle ne se pensait pas belle, car elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se définissait par ses actions, non par son apparence, ce qui lui assurait que personne ne viendrait jamais souiller ses pensées de relations sentimentales.

Et puis arriva Athanaos, qui n'avait aucun égard pour les coutumes de cette terre, qui faisait ce qu'il voulait sans s'inquiéter. Et il voulait trouver de la beauté en quelqu'un comme elle, tant de beauté que son pauvre cœur en était tombé amoureux. Ce simple mot, cette simple _pensée_ la faisait frissonner! Quelle surprise avait-elle vécu en apprenant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle! S'il eût jamais voulu la surprendre, tous ses efforts seraient vains, car rien de ce qu'il pourrait inventer ne dépasserait jamais le choc qu'il lui a donné quand il lui a tout dit.

Elle s'était déjà faite séduire, quelques fois dans sa jeunesse. Et depuis, elle voyait les relations comme quelque chose à éviter, quelque chose dont sa dévotion la protégerait. Telle était son opinion sur le sujet, inchangée depuis des années. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-elle soudainement donné sa chance? Qu'elle était cruelle de lui faire miroiter ce petit morceau d'espoir, tel un appât menant droit au piège! Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée si méchante, si mauvaise envers lui qui n'était que gentillesse et amitié pour elle?

Elle y a repensé tout le jour. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle en était venue à lui donner une chance, alors qu'elle s'était promis de n'en donner à personne. Son idée de l'amour avait-elle changé à un moment? Non, elle l'aurait su. Elle contrôlait ses pensées, pas l'inverse! Était-elle tombée malade? Le baume qu'il lui avait offert était-il un poison qui lui a frappé le cœur? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc!?

Elle ne savait pas, et elle en avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas trahir sa foi, son rôle dans la grande ruche du temple, ses vœux. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la vie qu'elle avait connue depuis qu'elle était petite fille, elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de toutes ces choses qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer pendant si longtemps.

Elle ne voulait pas plonger dans l'inconnu.

Qu'était-ce donc? La peur de l'inconnu? La peur de ce qu'une relation lui apporterait? Ou bien la peur de ce que ses amies vestales penseraient d'elle?

Le temple qu'elle servait n'était ni grand ni puissant, car le village n'avait que quelques centaines d'habitants tout au plus. Il n'y avait dans leurs rangs que quelques dizaines de jeunes femmes, qui n'étaient en rien riches. Leur Mamacuna était une personne sage qui n'enfermerait jamais ses jeunes filles dans ses murs jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, et les laissait libres de sortir à loisir; mais que penserait-elle, si l'une de ses protégées en venait à sortir avec un homme d'une façon très peu amicale? Et qu'adviendrait-il de ses devoirs, si elle passait son temps en compagnie d'un amant?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée; mais elle en avait si peur. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné une chance? _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle!?_

Dans les moments de doute, quand elle ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à sa propre conscience, elle trouvait que les solutions les plus simples étaient les meilleures. Tard ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde s'était retiré pour la nuit, elle entra dans la salle de l'autel et s'inclina avec respect devant l'idole sur son piédestal. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais connu de meilleur guide que celui qu'elle servait.

Doucement, pour que personne d'autre n'entende ses murmures, elle se confia. Ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, ses angoisses quant à cette question épineuse. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une mortelle, et en avait les faiblesses. Et elle en était profondément désolée. Elle était en faute, elle était victime d'un complot. Oui, c'était ça. Ce n'était qu'une conspiration visant à la perdre! Es autres vestales étaient jalouses d'elle, et elles voulaient la voir faillir à son devoir! Il n'y avait aucune autre explication logique!

...oh, mais qui voulait-elle donc tromper? Il n'y avait ni complot, ni conspiration secrète contre elle. C'était entièrement sa faute. Elle s'est autorisée un moment d'inattention, qui aurait mille répercussions dangereuse pour elle comme pour lui. Elle serait honnie et sacrifiée pour avoir manqué à son devoir, il serait exilé pour l'avoir souillée. Ce serait la seule façon dont les choses pourraient se finir.

Mais...et si ce n'était pas le cas? Si les choses s'arrangeaient? Si elle pouvait se laisser tenter, laisser ses sentiments prendre racine? Si elle pouvait laisser briller cette étincelle, la laisser brûler en elle? Tant qu'elle le contrôlait, ce feu pourrait lui apporter chaleur et lumière, sans se changer in incendie mortel. C'était le mot: contrôle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aimer; elle pouvait se contenter...d'affection? Oui, l'affection sonnait bien. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien cet homme amusant, téméraire, doux, chaleureux, confident, charmant… Il s'occupait d'elle, il lui apprenait de nouvelles choses, il lui a montré un aperçu du monde au-delà des collines et de l'océan. Et vu qu'il ne savait rien de son monde et de leurs coutumes, il se fichait des choses dont elle s'inquiétait tant, et ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Dans quel monde une vestale pouvait-elle donc apprendre à se battre à l'épée?

Dans le monde d'Athanaos. Un monde qu'elle ne connaissait encore que trop peu, un monde que sa curiosité la poussait à explorer. Un monde où elle voulait avoir sa place...mais où elle avait peur de poser le pied. Un monde qui lui demanderait de quitter son propre monde familier auquel elle s'est tant attachée. Et c'était là que le problème trouvait sa racine.

Que faire, donc?

'Qui sait', lui avait-elle dit. Ça lui avait paru logique. Juste. Et ça l'était encore aujourd'hui. Cette hésitation, ce doute, cette possibilité qui pouvait tourner de tant de façons… Personne sur terre ne pouvait savoir comment cette histoire, _leur_ histoire se terminerait. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait y faire? Juste...attendre, et voir ce qui se passerait?

Une fois encore, ce ne serait pas si simple. Car elle ne pouvait pas se tenir passive tandis qu'Athanaos choisissait ou non de poursuivre ses avances. Elle devait faire quelque chose, y répondre d'une certaine façon. Elle devait jouer son rôle dans cette relation, et choisir si elle existait ou non.

La flamme était entre ses mains, désormais.

Peu à peu, elle se releva de sa révérence, et y repensa. À ces moments de doute, de questions; mais aussi à ces moments de bonheur, d'amitié, de compagnie qu'il lui avait donnés. Pourrait-elle s'en passer, désormais? Pourrait-elle vivre une vie sans Athanaos, confinée entre les murs du temple? Si toutes ces petites choses venaient à disparaître, est-ce qu'elles lui manqueraient?

Oui. Elles lui manqueraient vraiment. Elle en était venue à adorer ces petits moments de joie, à tel point que s'en passer serait de la folie, maintenant qu'ils la rendaient si heureuse. Elle ne saurait vivre l'absence d'Athanaos, et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle ferait donc de son mieux pour lui donner plus de ces moments heureux, plus encore qu'il ne lui en a donné. Il s'est montré si bon pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

C'était peut-être écrit. Peut-être ne s'est-il pas échoué ici par accident. Peut-être que les dieux, en traçant le chemin de sa vie, avaient voulu le joindre au sien, et lui donner un compagnon pour le parcourir. Si c'était le cas, alors ses peurs s'en trouvaient apaisées, car ce qui arriverait ensuite ne dépendrait pas de sa volonté. En laissant ses choix aux mains d'êtres supérieurs, elle se sentait en paix quant à son futur.

Elle le ferait, alors. Elle laisserait l'étincelle voler, et voir quels chemins sa lumière lui montrerait...sous contrôle attentif, bien sûr.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle pense à l'avenir.

~~~~~ 

« L'alchimie est une science très complexe. », expliqua Athanaos. « Même moi je n'en comprends pas les fonctionnements, parfois. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de retenir toutes sortes de formules compliquées pour parvenir à ton but. »

« – Peut-elle vraiment tout faire? »

« – Plus ou moins, oui. Mais ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement, et un lourd tribut. Pour le moment, on va se contenter de quelque chose de plus simple. »

Killa acquiesça, et chercha dans son panier. Le son du liquide qui bouillonnait dans le petit pot de cuivre emplissait la cabane d'échos de bulles, et les tubes de verre reflétaient la lumière du soleil en fractales brisés qui tremblaient au moindre mouvement.

Elle piocha quelque feuilles de saule, les étala proprement sur la table de travail. Toutes fraîches du matin, elles avaient encore une belle couleur.

« Nous pourrions commencer par préparer du jus de _sawsi_? »

« – Bonne idée. On peut en faire tant de bonnes choses. »

Elle éminça et écrasa les feuilles avec soin, alors qu'il lui montrait le procédé de la distillation et comment obtenir les extraits bienfaisants des plantes. Elle regarda avec fascination, intriguée par la complexité de cet appareil étrange qu'il avait réussi à assembler, et il s'en sentit fier. Il savait que sa science avait l'air étrange aux yeux des autres, mais il voulait tout de même en partager les bienfaits, car il pourrait aider tant de gens.

Par exemple, ils extrayaient actuellement de l'acide salicylique à partir de feuilles de saule, et il avait comme projet d'en faire un élixir antidouleur plus efficace qu'une infusion aux plantes. Trouverait-il un jour son public dans de village Inca perdu sur la côte? Qui sait!

Mais Athanaos ne se souciait pas de la gloire. Si ses créations pouvaient aider ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, alors il aurait atteint son but.

« Tu t'y prends bien. », encouragea-t-il, alors que Killa versait les plantes écrasées dans la solution.

« – Merci. J'ai déjà préparé des remèdes aux plantes, ce n'est rien de différent. »

Elle jeta un œil à l'appareil.

« Après tout, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Mais tu y ajoutes juste tout un tas de choses compliquées pour te donner un air de scientifique. »

Il prit un air hautain.

« Un air de scientifique? Mais ma chère, je _suis_ un scientifique. Le plus grand du monde! Si je le voulais, je pourrais transformer du fer ordinaire en or pur! »

Elle s'était amusée de ses grands discours; mais à la mention d'or, son sourire s'effaça.

« Les Européens et leur soif de l'or. », soupira-t-elle. « On y revient toujours. Si vous pouvez en faire vous-mêmes, pourquoi les villages voisins se font-ils toujours piller et conquérir? Pourquoi prenez-vous la peine d'envahir nos maisons, de prendre nos bijoux et nos vies, si depuis tout ce temps vous n'en aviez pas besoin? »

Il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Et bien qu'il soit passionné d'alchimie, cette science en elle-même avait pour but de créer autant de métal brillant que possible, ce qui n'aidait pas le stéréotype de l'Européen assoiffé d'or que les gens de ce pays lui collaient volontiers. Et il s'en sentait mal à l'aise.

« Pour être honnête...l'alchimie n'est pas aussi répandue que ce que je peux laisser croire. Les gens en ont peur, ils nous prennent pour des sorciers. Nombre de mes frères ont été exécutés pour leurs pratiques, il y a même eu des massacres! »

« – Tiens donc, tout comme les massacres que tes frères ont causés contre les miens. »

Oh, grands Sages, il s'y prenait vraiment mal! Il se maudit mille fois dans sa tête, mais la passivité absolue de son ton ne faisait qu'ajouter du poison au couteau remué dans sa plaie. Poignardé, empoisonné, et vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je... »

Sa façon de le regarder, avec ces yeux de tranchant de lune trop pâles pour être vrais, le faisait se sentir mal. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, et que tout ce qu'il disait en tant qu'Européen serait retenu contre lui.

« ...d'accord. », soupira-t-il. « Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de m'excuser pour toutes ces horreurs passées. Mais sache que je ne me considère pas de la même espèce que ceux qui commettent ces atrocités. C'est tout. »

« – Bien sûr. »

Elle l'a dit avec une certaine négativité dans sa voix, comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« – Rien. Oublie. »

« – Killa, regarde-moi. »

« – Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

Qu'avait-il fait pour autant l'énerver? Il n'y comprenait rien, c'était trop soudain. Et il s'inquiétait, maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demanda-t-il, inquiet. « J'ai...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

« – Rien, Athanaos. Tu n'as rien fait. »

Il n'y croyait pas. Doucement, il mit sa main sur la sienne, et elle la retira brusquement. Il en ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il comprenait peu à peu.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, pas vrai? », comprit-il. « Sur...sur toi et moi, et notre- »

« – Non. », le coupa-t-elle. « Ce n'est rien. C'est moi. Je ne vais pas bien. »

« – Je t'ai dit d'oublier. C'est rien, c'était juste une idée folle. Je t'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, n'y pense plus si tu te sens mal. »

« – C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi. Des idées folles. »

Elle soupira, baissant la tête. 

« Tu ne prends décidément rien au sérieux? »

« – Hein? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Elle le toisa du regard.

« Tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, n'est-ce pas? Tu crois pouvoir juste...me demander de telles choses, sans même penser à ce que je ressens? »

« – S'il te plaît, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit! Tu ne peux pas oublier et tourner la page, qu'on retourne à comme avant? »

« – Tu crois que c'est si facile!? »

Elle se leva brusquement, ses mains plaquées sur la table.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé? Je voulais, Athanaos, je voulais tant. Je voulais tourner la page. Mais je ne peux pas. Toi, tu trouves ça facile d'avancer, de tout laisser derrière et d'abandonner tout ce que tu connais. Ça t'amuse peut-être de brûler tes racines et de faire tout ce que tu veux, d'aller là où tu veux. »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux pesant sur son visage.

« Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas oublier si facilement. J'ai des liens. Des origines. J'ai des devoirs, des obligations, des gens qui comptent sur moi. J'ai des gens qui me prennent pour modèle, qui me jugeraient si je faisais un seul pas de travers. Mes décisions ne sont pas miennes, tu comprends? »

Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Avec horreur, il vit ses yeux s'embuer.

« Tu parles toujours de tes voyages, des endroits que tu visites, de ces choses que tu es libre de vivre. Et moi je suis là, où je ne peux rien faire, où ma vie est déjà toute tracée et je ne peux que la subir! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tout le monde dirait si j'épousais un étranger? Ce que mes amies diraient si je portais les enfants d'un homme blanc? As-tu seulement pensé à ça!? »

Non. Non, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Et de savoir qu'elle l'avait fait, le frappait comme un poing au ventre.

Elle était sur le point de pleurer, maintenant. Lentement, il se leva, et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne bougea pas, même si elle n'aimait pas tant son geste.

« Killa, je...je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais tant. »

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit que sangloter en silence. Gentiment, il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené à penser de telles choses. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être maître de mes choix, que...que j'en oublie que tous ne le sont pas. »

Lentement, il l'invita à s'asseoir, et elle s'écarta de ses bras. Il lui tint les mains délicatement, de sa manière si attentionnée, et la fit le regarder.

« On peut...on peut en parler, d'accord? Pour que tu n'aies pas à rester seule avec tes pensées. »

Elle fit l'effort de le regarder en face, et acquiesça. Il lui montra un doux sourire, pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Bon...dis-moi donc. Comment est-ce que tu imagines notre futur ensemble? Tu...tu veux vraiment m'épouser et avoir des enfants? »

« – Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, non? »

« – Bien sûr que si! », répondit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. « On n'a pas à faire tout ça. On peut juste...être ensemble. Pas de bagues, pas de cérémonie, juste nous deux. On n'a même pas à vivre ensemble. »

« – Alors pourquoi s'embêter à être ensemble? »

« – Je suppose que...que c'est quelque chose que tu sais, plus que tu ne le montres. »

Elle parut y réfléchir.

« Je pense que...je n'y vois aucun mal. Mais c'est si nouveau pour moi, et je ne veux pas mal faire. »

« – On ne peut rien faire mal, en amour. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on juge être bon. On n'a pas à faire ce que tout le monde fait. »

« – C'est si compliqué. Si peu conventionnel! »

« – Et c'est pour ça qu'on peut choisir ce qui nous va le mieux. »

Elle écarta son regard, évitant le sien. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle quand elle s'inquiétait; ses petites rides soucieuses lui donnaient envie d'apaiser ses doutes, de la rassurer. C'était comme un besoin nouveau, comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie parfaitement repu et venait juste de découvrir la faim, qui lui tenaillait au ventre et le rendait mal à l'aise, le poussait à y faire quelque chose.

« Qu'aimes-tu donc chez moi? »

Sa question le surprit. Il papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça? »

Elle haussa les épaules. »

« Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux au village. Qui tu veux, où tu veux! Les gens d'ici se méfient de toi, mais j'en connais qui seraient prêts à se jeter dans tes bras, hommes comme femmes. Alors pourquoi moi? »

Il la regarda pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« Je...je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais vraiment rien...je ne choisis pas ce que mon cœur veut. »

Très doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suppose que c'est car tu es la seule qui s'est montrée gentille avec moi. Tu m'as montré ton bon cœur quand j'étais au plus bas, et tu m'as aidé. Et tu m'as laissé entrer ton monde. »

« – Mon monde? Comment ça? »

« – Tu sais bien...ta langue, ta culture. Vos fêtes, vos célébrations. »

Elle sourit quelque peu.

« Notre alcool? »

« – Oh, je m'en souviens bien. Crois-moi, je ne vais pas oublier une telle cuite. »

« – Et la danse bizarre qui a suivi? »

« – Hein? Non, là t'inventes. »

Elle rigola, et il admira les petites fossettes sur ses joues qui semblaient couronner son sourire.

« Crois-moi. », insista-t-il. « Si je devais choisir une seule personne parmi tous les gens de la terre, ce serait toi. »

« – Tu es trop aimable avec moi. »

« – Trop aimable? »

Il souffla, prenant une pose hautaine.

« Vous devriez vous entendre, Mademoiselle Trop-Aimable-Pour-Être-Vraie. »

« – Eh bien, je suis flattée de vos tentatives pour me nommer, mais vous savez que j'ai raison. »

« – J'ai encore à savoir ce que vous appréciez donc chez moi. »

Elle eut l'air un rien embarrassée, évitant toujours son regard, mais cette fois d'une meilleure façon.

« Je crois que...j'admire ta détermination. Dès que tu veux faire quelque chose, tu...tu le fais! Même si ça te posera problème plus tard, tu le fais, sans penser des qu’en-dira-t-on! Rien ne t'arrête! »

« – C'est vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut aimer? »

« – Bien sûr! Et...et tu sais tant de choses! J'apprends quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour, avec toi! C'est si incroyable! »

« – Moi aussi, tu sais. Je suppose que l'expérience est mutuelle? »

Elle sourit.

« Mais...surtout, tu es l'inconnu. »

Cette fois-ci, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Tu es le nouveau. L'inattendu. J'ai cru avoir déjà tout vu, mais tu es arrivé et m'a montré le contraire. Je ne sais jamais où tu iras, sur quel chemin mène ta vie. Et ça me fait autant peur que ça me fascine. »

« – Peur? Killa, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire peur. »

« – Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est comme...comme de voir un couguar au loin dans la jungle. Tu sais qu'il peut être dangereux, et te tuer s'il voulait. Mais de là où tu es, c'est une vision fascinante, magnifique. »

Elle soupira, toujours avec ce petit sourire attendri.

« Tu voudrais t'en approcher, voir cette beauté de plus près. Mais tu ne peux pas, à cause des risques. Donc tu te contentes de te tenir là, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que... »

Il haussa un sourcil, ses doigts se serrant un rien plus fort autour de sa main.

« Jusqu'à ce que…? »

« – ...jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, et ne revienne jamais. »

Il ne comprit pas au début. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour voir où elle voulait en venir avec cette image.

« Tu penses vraiment que...je te tuerais en m'approchant? »

« – Pas toi. Tu ne me tuerais pas. Mais c'est ce que tu es, tu...tu es entouré de mystère, d'inconnu, et de toutes sortes de choses qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses. »

Il ne savait pas qu'en faire, donc il ne dit rien. Mais elle sourit alors, et prit sa joue dans sa main, ses doigts caressant doucement son menton. 

« Tu es le mystère. Le frisson de l'inconnu. Un frisson que me fait encore peur...mais je sais qu'avec le temps, je conquerrai cette peur. Et alors nous pourrons être ensemble. »

Son toucher le faisait se sentir tout grouillant dans la poitrine, et ses joues se réchauffaient. Quelle était cette magie? Quel pouvoir cette femme avait-elle donc sur lui?

Un pouvoir incroyable, se dit-il. Un sort envoûtant, un charme puissant. Et il adorait être sous ses effets.

« Alors je ferai de mon mieux. Pour que tu t'approches, et que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi. Et quand tu seras prête, je serai là. »

« – Merci. »

Elle lui tint les mains en retour, ses doigts doux et délicats sur les siens. Peu à peu, elle se rapprocha, et il l'observa soufflé coupé alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. Avec un sourire, il l'invita dans une autre étreinte, cette fois-ci retournée. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'autre, appréciant la chaleur et la tendresse de ce geste, de cette étreinte qui ne voulait pas prendre fin.

Mais malheureusement, il le fallait. Ils s'écartèrent lentement, se tenant toujours les mains, la chaleur de son corps semblant avoir laissé sa marque sur le sien, comme pour lui rappeler ce contact, sa présence auprès de lui, là où il pourrait l'apprécier et la chérir. Et il s'en sentit tout chose, plus encore que jamais, et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Et donc...que devrions-nous faire, maintenant? », demanda-t-elle.

Il dut y penser aussi, car il n'était pas sûr. Que pouvaient-ils faire? 

« On pourrait peut-être...faire ce qu'on fait d'habitude? Et on verra bien où ça nous mène. »

« – Je ne sais pas comment une relation doit fonctionner... »

« – Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais c'est pas grave. Tant qu'on aime et s'amuse tous les deux, ça ira. »

Il sourit avec confiance.

« Allez, viens. Ne perdons pas notre temps en questions. Autant vivre dans le présent, et apprécier les choses comme elles viennent. Prenons la vie du bon côté. »

« – Si tu le dis... »

Ils libérèrent leur mains, toujours avec une certaine gêne. Et puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils retournèrent à leurs pratiques alchimiques.

Quoique cette fois-ci, leurs mains semblèrent se toucher bien plus souvent.

~~~~~ 

Le pinceau de Killa parcourait lentement la surface fibreuse du papier amate, traçant des traits à l'encre noire. Bientôt, un visage d'homme de profil se dessina sous son travail minutieux, prenant lentement forme entre deux regards de l'artiste envers son modèle inconscient.

Le modèle en question était accroupi près d'un buisson, occupé à faire de petits bruits de bouche et à agiter un morceau de fruit devant lui pour avoir l'attention d'un animal qui se cachait en dessous. Killa regardait d'un œil attendri, et souriait d'un tout petit coin alors qu'Athanaos essayait d'attirer ce qu'il prenait être un écureuil des Andes. Il y allait fort sur ses tentatives, comme si un simple morceau de guanabana juteux pourrait attirer son attention. Et c'était si mignon à regarder, mais le véritable délice résidait dans la petite surprise qui se pointerait d'un moment à l'autre. Et elle l'attendait avec impatience. »

« Tu ne devrais pas énerver cette bestiole~ », se dit-elle à voix basse, se contentant d'observer.

L'espèce de chat bizarre sortit de sous son buisson, et Athanaos voulut le caresser. Killa ferma les yeux avec un sourire, un doigt levé comme si elle attendait le point d'orgue d'une musique; et en effet, un moment plus tard, Athanaos s'était mis à crier et à maudire le diable rayé dans toutes sortes de langues. Elle soupira devant tant de bêtise, soupir qui se changea vite en rire amusé.

Athanaos essayait de frapper du pied l'écureuil puant, qui venait de l'asperger d'une brume pestilentielle. Elle s'accrochait à lui, répandant une odeur d’œufs pourris, lui donnant envie de vomir. Regardez-le enlever sa chemise pour essayer de s'en débarrasser! Il maudit le putois qui s'échappait, rempli de dégoût, et Killa ne put s'empêcher de rire si fort qu'il la remarqua.

« Hé, c'est pas sympa! », s'énerva-t-il. « Tu savais qu'il allait m'attaquer! »

Elle pouffa de plus belle, alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Quoi? », dit-elle innocemment. « Est-ce que j'ai à te dire de ne pas t'approcher d'animaux que tu ne connais pas? »

« – Je plaisante pas. C'est dégoûtant! J'en ai partout! »

Et en effet, l'odeur n'était en rien agréable, lui faisant se pincer le nez.

« Quand t'es-tu baigné pour la dernière fois? », se plaignit-elle. « Tu sens le putois sauvage qui s'est fait embêter par un idiot inconscient! »

« – Très drôle. »

Il essaya de se frotter la peau avec des feuilles pour se débarrasser de cette puanteur. Elle se remit à rire, essayant de se taire, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« On verra qui rira bien quand ça t'arrivera. »

« – Sache que pour commencer, je ne cherche pas d'embrouilles avec des animaux sauvages que je sais dangereux. Et même quand je le fais, je ne fais pas de tels bruits idiots. »

Et elle imita la manière dont il offrait de la nourriture à la bestiole, les lèvres en avant à faire des bruits bizarres. Il roula des yeux, bras croisés.

« Je ne fais pas ça. »

« – Si, tu le fais. »

« – C'est faux! »

« – Athanaos, je t'ai vu. Tu fais vraiment ça. »

« – N'importe quoi! »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et elle rit plus fort. Se sentant embarrassé, il trouva toutefois sa revanche en prenant le papier qu'elle tenait en main.

« Hé! Rends-moi ça! », protesta-t-elle.

« – Pourquoi? J'admire ton travail, c'est tout. »

Cet idiot parfumé au putois avait l'air si fier de lui. Elle bouda en retour, essayant toujours de reprendre son dessin.

« Rends-le moi, je n'ai pas fini! »

« – J'adore ton coup de pinceau. Très joli cheval. »

« – Ce n'est pas un cheval, espèce de fruit pourri. C'est toi. »

Il cligna des yeux, et le regarda à nouveau.

« ...ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. »

« – Je ne peux rien au fait que tu ressembles à un cheval. »

« – Qu- je ne ressemble pas à un cheval! »

« – Je dirais que si. Tu es grand, au long visage et quand je te regarde, je me demande qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être et d'où tu peux venir. »

« – Ah non, ça c'est méchant. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis, un rictus se forma sur son visage.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, alors je le garde. »

« – Quoi!? »

« – Tu m'as entendu. Je vais m'amuser à le mettre sur mon mur. »

« – Hé, c'est pas juste! Rends-le moi!! »

Mais il le tint hors de sa portée.

« Si tu y tiens tant, alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas le chercher? »

« – Je vais te botter l'arrière-train _si fort!_ »

Et elle le pourchassa. 

Il était rapide, courant dans l'herbe en riant, agitant le dessin tout juste à sa portée avant de l'en retirer à nouveau. Elle eut un peu de mal pour le suivre dans sa robe étroite, mais elle n'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte. Il sautait sur les rochers, disparaissait derrière les buissons, faillit tomber un bon nombre de fois, riait comme un idiot alors qu'elle lui courait après. Et sans raison, après un certain temps, elle se mit à rire à son tour, essayant de le dépasser et de l'attraper. Ils continuait de lui échapper, comme un esprit de la nature qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment toucher, comme un être qui n'était pas de ce monde, un être qui la rendait incapable de jamais rattraper cette imitation fuyante et chimérique d'un être humain.

Et puis il trébucha sur une racine et atterrit dans l'herbe. Quel magnifique esprit de la nature, en effet!

Il essaya de se relever, mais elle le plaqua aisément, à bout de souffle et affichant un sourire satisfait dans son triomphe, le bloquant sous ses genoux.

« Maintenant rends-le moi. »

Il soupira, admettant sa défaite, et lui rendit son dessin. 

« Je suis sérieux, j'aime ton style. Tu devrais dessiner plus. »

« – J'aimerais bien, j'aimerais bien. », répondit-elle en le pliant avec soin et le cachant dans sa manche. « Mais le papier est rare. Il me faut le garder pour les choses importantes. »

Il acquiesça sagement. Mais réalisa juste après.

« Et...tu t'en sers pour faire mon portrait? »

Killa fut prise de surprise, détournant le regard.

« Eh bien...pourquoi pas? Je veux dire...tu mérites de te faire peindre. »

Il sourit, se couvrant quelque peu le visage.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai...tu le fais vraiment exprès. », pouffa-t-il.

« – Pourquoi, tu es timide, maintenant? »

« – Un peu. »

Elle sourit, avant de lui attraper les poignets et de les plaquer au sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, encadrant ses traits rougissants alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement.

« C'est pour m'avoir fait courir. », susurra-t-elle d'un ton maléfique, mais pas méchant. « Tu t'es rendu timide par ta propre faute. »

« – Cruelle sorcière, quand cesseront donc tes tourments!? »

Elle sourit à sa fausse peur.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque, et pendant un moment elle ne remarqua même pas à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle sentit ses joues rosir, et vit dans quelle position ils se trouvaient en ce moment: ses genoux sur sa taille, ses mains plaquant les siennes à terre, et lui toujours torse nu. Et il l'avait également remarqué.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui sembla durer pour toujours, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose faire le premier pas. Son sourire était parti depuis longtemps, remplacé par un autre moment de fascination pour lui, qui s'était frayé un chemin dans son esprit. Quel homme magnifique… Devait-elle s'éloigner, se pencher un peu plus près? Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, juste le silence des plaines vertes, le bruissement de la brise dans les buissons et les hautes herbes, le doux pépiement des oiseaux au loin. Dans ce paradis naturel, tout pourrait arriver, et personne d'autre que les animaux sauvages n'en seraient jamais témoins.

Personne ne saurait. Personne...personne ne jugerait.

Elle s'approcha, très lentement, comme si la gravité la rattrapait peu à peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le laissa se produire. Lui aussi l'acceptait, fermant les yeux et laissant son destin entre ses mains. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrirent tout doucement, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre. Tout pourrait arriver. Absolument tout…

Et ce qui arriva fut qu'au milieu de nulle part, l'odeur toujours présente d'un putois défensif lui parvint aux narines, et elle s'éloigna avec dégoût. Quelle horreur! Elle se couvrit vite le nez, laissant aller un bruit qui indiquait son refus de s'approcher de cette pourriture infecte, et Athanaos se recula de surprise face à sa réaction soudaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard, et réalisa avec horreur ce qui s'était presque produit.

« Je suis désolée! », dit-elle précipitamment. « Je...je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que- »

Il papillonnait toujours de confusion, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais quand il y parvint, il se releva rapidement, la faisant se lever de lui. Se rendant compte de leur position, elle se hâta de se remettre debout, époussetant l'herbe de ses vêtements. 

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... », répétait-elle.

Il se releva à son tour, muet et confus à s'en perdre. Comprenant l'état dans lequel il la mettait, il se recula, une expression d'excuse sur son visage. 

« Non, c'est...c'est moi qui suis désolé. », dit-il silencieusement. « Je ne voulais pas te...te rendre si... »

Elle ne le regardait pas, et il sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Il 'avait mise mal à l'aise, et il 'en sentait horriblement coupable. 

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu te sentes mieux, je... »

« – S'il te plaît. », coupa-t-elle. « On va...on va faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. »

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, de débattre. Mais toute volonté le quitta, et il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Rentrons. Tu dois te laver. »

Elle ne l'attendit pas, retournant au village. Il soupira, se maudissant intérieurement, et finit par la suivre.

~~~~~ 

Avec soin, Athanaos enveloppa quelques fioles de liquide dans un morceau de coton, pour les mettre dans son sac entre des vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire à écrire. S'il arrivait à tout faire rentrer, il s'épargnerait un temps fou, si bien qu'il pourrait même partir ce soir s'il voulait. Mais il lui resterait toujours à mettre sa cabane en ordre, pour qu'elle soit toute propre à son retour.

Toujours à la porte, Killa avait à peine bougé. Elle le regardait faire, alors qu'il se demandait quoi emmener et de quoi se passer, et faisait et défaisait son sac encore et encore pour essayer de tout y caser. Elle avait à peine dit un mot, ou même posé le panier repas qu'elle avait apporté comme à son habitude.

« Je ne serai pas long. », assura-t-il. « C'est juste un petit voyage d'études au pays Maya. Je serai avec de vieux amis, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Promis. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le croire. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Il reposa ce qu'il avait en main, et lui sourit.

« Après tout, je n'ai nulle part autre où aller. Mais je dois faire quelque chose de ma vie, tu sais. Je ne peux pas juste rester ici, je... »

Il chercha ses mots pendant un moment. 

« Je ne fais certes plus partie de l'Ordre du Sablier, mais je suis toujours un alchimiste. Et ce que je m'apprête à faire pourrait bien aider la science toute entière! Il _faut_ que j'y aille! »

Gentiment, il lui prit les mains, et elle le regarda avec surprise. 

« Si tout va bien, je reviendrai avant la fin de l'hiver. Je te raconterai tout ce que j'ai vu, promis! »

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître rassurant et confiant. Mais elle n'avait guère envie de retourner son sourire. 

« Mais...si les choses ne se passent pas bien? », demanda-t-elle. « La route est dangereuse... »

« – Je me suis assuré de ne pas traverser de territoires dangereux. J'ai déjà visité les terres du nord, je connais suffisamment la langue, et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle acquiesça, comme si elle le savait déjà. 

« Je t'apporterai un souvenir. », continua-t-il. « Tout ce que tu veux. Demande-moi, et je ferai de mon mieux pour le trouver. »

« – Tu n'es pas obligé. Tant que tu me reviens en bonne santé, je serai heureuse. »

Il remarqua à quel point elle parlait comme une épouse pleine d'inquiétudes. Et c'était si mignon à voir, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tiens. », dit-elle, lui offrant le panier. « Tu devrais manger avant de partir. »

« – Tu es si aimable. Merci, chérie. »

Le petit surnom sembla la surprendre encore plus. Ses joues se couvrirent d'une rose doux, et elle détourna le regard.

« ...ne fais pas l'idiot. », prévint-elle.

« – C'est promis. »

Il s'assit par terre pour manger, lui offrit de partager. Mais elle n'avait apparemment ni le cœur ni le ventre à partager son repas, se contentant de regarder devant elle.

« Tu remarqueras à peine mon absence. Tout ira vite. »

« – Mais je la remarquerai quand même. »

« – Et alors? Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécierais pas un peu de temps loin de moi. »

Il pouffa, voulant la faire rire. Mais quand il vit qu'elle ne souriait même pas, ses efforts cessèrent.

« ...tu vas me manquer. », dit-il simplement. « Je penserai à toi. »

« – Tu me manqueras aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Puis, comme s'il avait eu une idée, il sourit.

« Tiens. Je te laisse déjà un souvenir de moi. »

Il porta les mains à sa nuque, et défit l'attache de son collier, qu'il lui tendit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à son geste.

« Mais...c'est ton médaillon. »

« – Tu peux le garder en mon absence. Comme ça, tu te souviendras de moi. »

Il afficha un grand sourire. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation, avant de la retirer.

« Non...je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te prendre l'héritage de ta famille. »

« – Mais je veux que tu le prennes. Toi seule peut en prendre bon soin. »

« – Mais c'est tout ce qui te reste de ta patrie! Crois-moi, Athanaos. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. »

Et elle referma les doigts de son ami sur le médaillon, pour sceller son insistance. Il ne put que soupirer.

« ...si tu le dis. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant un moment. Puis, sans un mot, il glissa la pièce centrale hors de la lune.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'emblème? Et je garde le pendentif. Comme ça, je me souviendrai de ma famille, et tu te souviendras de moi. »

Cette fois, il s'assura d'insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la petite pièce dorée. Elle brillait doucement dans la faible lumière de la maison, ses gravures reluisant de soleil et de mystère. Elle la regarda pendant un moment, avant de l'entourer de ses doigts.

« J'y veillerai. Je la garderai près de moi, et prierai pour ton retour. »

« – Et pendant ce temps, je penserai à toi. »

Il rattacha la cordelette autour de son cou, la petite lune d'or reposant sur sa poitrine. Elle y posa son doigt, caressant la courbe jusqu'aux pointes, sentant le relief des gravures si subtiles.

« Je n'ai peur de rien. », affirma-t-il. « Tant que j'ai cette lune à mon cou, rien ne pourra jamais m'atteindre. »

« – C'est une bonne chose... »

Elle le regarda.

« Mais j'aimerais mettre une autre lune à ton cou. »

Et très doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Athanaos eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre, avant de retourner l'étreinte avec force.

Elle couina juste un petit peu sous sa forte poigne, mais très vite s'y lova, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il laissa sa main caresser ses épaules, très doucement, et ses yeux se fermer afin qu'il puisse mieux apprécier ce moment d'intimité et de confiance une dernière fois avant son départ. De tout ce qu'il a vécu ici, ce sentiment de bonheur, de confort, était ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Il ne voulait pas rompre l'étreinte, ni maintenant, ni jamais, car il craignait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus jamais la sentir. Il avait confiance en lui, mais les doutes de Killa avaient entré son esprit, et maintenant il s'inquiétait à son tour.

Et si quelque chose se passait mal? Et s'il ne la reverrait jamais, par un cruel coup du sort?

Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre par de telles pensées. Tout irait bien. Ce voyage se passerait bien, et il reviendrait en bonne santé et dans les temps. Il la reverrait. Rien ne se passerait. Il ne devait pas douter de lui ou de sa détermination.

Peu à peu, ils s'écartèrent, et il la regarda. Son visage lui manquerait, ce visage pointu et adorable auquel il s'était tant habitué. Mais que pouvait il y faire, sinon accepter cette séparation temporaire? Ce serait pour le mieux. Et peut-être aurait-elle le temps de penser à l'avenir, et à ce qu'elle voulait avoir entre eux. Il en avait également besoin, donc un peu d'introspection lui ferait du bien.

« Quand pars-tu? »

« – Cet après-midi, si possible. Je...je dois atteindre mon étape avant la nuit. »

« – Tout sera si long ici, sans ta compagnie. »

« – Ce ne sera pas très long. »

Il ne savait pas que faire dans un tel moment. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas approprié. Elle avait toujours l'air inconfortable, et il se devait de respecter ses volontés. À la place, il serra donc ses mains dans les siennes, et sourit pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Et cette fois-ci, elle le lui rendit.

« Viens. Laisse-moi t'aider à faire tes bagages. »

« – C'est gentil, mais j'en ai presque fini. »

« – Et alors? Je veux m'assurer que tu as emporté des vêtements chauds. Les nuits au nord sont froides. »

Ça ne servirait à rien de combattre ce soin maternel qu'elle lui offrait, donc il l'accepta et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Ça lui manquerait. Tout lui manquerait tant.

~~~~~ 

« Vous vouliez me voir, Mamacuna? »

Killa inclina poliment la tête avant de s'adresser à la femme devant elle.

Celle qui veillait sur le Temple du Soleil et ses vestales était la plus vieille femme du village, plus encore que leur cheftaine. C'était une doyenne de talent et de savoir, que même le poids de ses années ne saurait arrêter. Aussi loin que Killa se souvienne, c'était elle qui avait pris soin de leur éducation, leur apprenant les arts de la vie et les choses qu'une jeune femme devait savoir; elle savait les guider, et ses conseils reflétaient son expérience de la vie et de ses surprises. Elle obtenait facilement le respect, car elle était comme entourée d'une aura de sagesse, une aura révérée de tous.

Mais maintenant, cette aura pesait lourdement sur la jeune vestale, qui crut avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Se faire convoquer par la maîtresse du temple pouvait être un bon ou un mauvais augure, et elle n'avait pas envie de parier sur son sort.

Mamacuna la regarda longuement, comme si elle la jugeait sur un critère dont Killa ne savait rien. Elle fit de son mieux pour se tenir droite, et ne pas montrer son anxiété. Après tout, elle devait toujours se montrer nette et digne!

Au bout d'un moment, la doyenne parla.

« En effet, mon enfant. »

Sa voix ne portait aucune colère, ce qui voulait probablement être un bon signe. Elle portait le poids de ses longues années, tremblante et faible, mais elle savait se porter à quiconque devait l'entendre.

« Killa, ma bonne fille. Je me souviens encore de ton arrivée ici, à l'aube de l'adolescence. Tu avais tellement hâte, tu voulais toujours en apprendre plus sur tout. Tu avais une telle dévotion, une telle énergie! »

Killa ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. Mais la doyenne fronça les sourcils, ce qui la fit cesser très vite.

« Tu as gardé cette dévotion sur toi, et je l'ai vue faire bien souvent. Toutefois, elle semble se faner ces derniers temps. Je ne vois plus ta volonté, ta flamme ardente, et je m'en inquiète. »

« – Je...je suis désolée, Mamacuna. Je suppose que je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps-ci... »

Mais l'ancienne leva la main, la coupant doucement.

« Depuis que tu nous a rejointes, je me suis occupée de toi comme de ma fille, comme avec toutes les autres. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu faire. Je sais comment tu te portes quand tu es au mieux, et je sais comment tu te portes quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et clairement, ce n'est pas que tu ne te 'sens pas très bien'. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, donc se tut.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, mon enfant. »

Les yeux de la doyenne semblaient percer à travers son âme.

« Il y a _quelqu'un._ »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Killa. Son cœur battait nerveusement la chamade.

« Mon enfant, j'ai été jeune, moi aussi. Je sais ce que tu ressens...ce que cet homme te fait ressentir. J'ai vu avec quelle hâte tu le rejoignais dehors, et je sais que sa présence te rend heureuse. »

Elle se rapprocha, et tint la main de sa protégée.

« Mais j'ai vu à quelle point elle t'affecte. Tu es devenue distraite, dans la lune. Tu ne fais plus attention à tes leçons et pratiques. Et maintenant que l'étranger est parti, son absence te blesse. »

« – Je suis désolée. Je ferai de mon mieux, je vous le promets. Je...je ferai attention. »

Devant l'insistance de la vestale, Mamacuna soupira.

« Killa, tendre enfant. Il ne s'agit plus d'attention. Il s'agit de toi. Il s'agit du chemin de ta vie. »

Elle ne comprit pas.

« Depuis que cet étranger est venu et t'a séduite, tu t'es éloignée du chemin qui t'était destiné. Sous l'excuse de l'amitié, je vois très bien les sentiments que tu arbores pour lui. Et toutes les deux, nous savons que tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu vas à l'encontre de tes vœux. »

« – Mais...les vestales n'ont-elles pas l'occasion de se marier? », essaya-t-elle, s'accrochant au moindre argument qui passait à sa portée. « N'apprenons-nous pas à prendre soin de nos époux et de nos familles? »

« – Une vierge du Soleil n'est pas une simple femme, Killa. Elle est noble, distinguée. Elle est raffinée et éduquée. Dans le cas où elle se marie, seuls les nobles et les courtisans la méritent. Sa place n'est pas auprès du peuple, et encore moins des étrangers. »

Elle caressa la main de Killa, avec bonté.

« De plus, tu as les faveurs de nos créateurs. Le Dieu Soleil t'a prise en affection, ma chère. Ta dévotion, ta foi n'a pas à se perdre dans le mariage. Car qui sait si un jour, tu ne me remplaceras pas à la tête de ce temple? »

« – Mamacuna, c'est... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ou même quoi ressentir. Elle savait depuis le début que sa vie devait se passer entre les murs d'un temple, pour vivre dans la foi et la routine familière et rassurante de la prêtrise. Et maintenant, savoir qu'elle pourrait un jour remplacer Mamacuna en tant que dirigeante des vestales était le plus grand honneur qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer, un honneur qui la rentrait plus encore dans le rang des prêtresses. Telle était sa destinée, le chemin qu'elle voulait se faire tracer.

Mais désormais...désormais, elle avait des doutes. Maintenant qu'Athanaos était arrivé, et lui avait montré ce qui ce cachait au-delà des murs, au-delà du monde qu'elle connaissait. Il était son avant-goût de l'inconnu, un goût qui lui restait dans la bouche comme le souvenir d'un délicieux festin. Elle avait toujours apprécié tout ce qu'il représentait, et tout ce qu'il était. Elle s'est frayée un chemin dans son monde, petit pas après petit pas, et bien qu'elle n'en était encore qu'à la porte, elle avait déjà appris tant. Et bien qu'elle avait toujours comme but de devenir une Mamacuna à son tour, il restait en elle ce petit doute, ce « et si? » à l'arrière de sa tête, une petite voix qui lui rappelait de ce qu'il y avait plus loin, de l'inconnu, de l'aventure qui l'attendait si elle trouvait un jour le courage d'aller la chercher. Une voix qu'elle avait voulu taire, mais que le récent départ d'Athanaos avait renforcée. Et elle posait une simple question.

_Si lui pouvait quitter quand il le voulait, et aller n'importe où; pourquoi pas elle?_

« ...c'est un honneur. », finit-elle par dire. « Je ferais de mon mieux pour en être digne. »

« – C'est en effet un honneur. Mais surtout, c'est une responsabilité. Si tu souhaites un jour reprendre ce flambeau, tu devrais t'y dévouer. Tu devras montrer une totale dévotion de ton corps et de ton âme au Dieu Soleil, et tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire avant que tes os ne soient épuisés et que tes yeux ne puissent plus voir, et qu'il soit temps pour toi de t'en remettre à la Terre Mère. C'est une lourde tâche, et je ne la confierai qu'à toi, car toi seule pourra l'effectuer. »

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de la vestale, une main sèche comme du bois mais si délicate.

« C'est ton chemin, Killa. C'est la chance qui t'attend depuis ta naissance. Et je veux que tu la saisisses, que tu montres le meilleur de ton potentiel. Mais le seul moyen d'y arriver est de renoncer à lui. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'a pas dû bien entendre…

« Je...je ne comprends pas. »

« – Tu dois le laisser partir, mon enfant. Tu ne dois plus revoir cet homme. »

Sa gorge s'alourdit, toute compressée, rendant sa respiration difficile. Son cœur battait sous le coup de la peur, de quelque chose qu'elle haïssait. Pourquoi...pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi?

« Killa, je sais à quel point ce sera difficile pour toi. Et je suis navrée de te voir pleurer. Mais je ne veux que ce qui est bon pour toi, même si ça te fait mal. »

Pleurait-elle? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'humidité de ses yeux. Elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes de ses doigts, mais ne fit que les répandre, ses joues brillantes.

« Mais...mais pourquoi? Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être ainsi? Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester son amie? »

« – J'ai bien peur que ce qui t'affecte n'est plus de l'amitié, mon enfant. Tu es tombée amoureuse. »

Tombée...amoureuse? Quoi? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle ne...non, elle l'aurait remarqué! Elle savait tout de ses propres sentiments, quand même! Et elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse!

« ...non. », murmura-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le dit. « Ce...ça ne peut pas être ça. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Athanaos... »

Mamacuna sourit, de manière attendrie, maternelle.

« Ma pauvre, douce enfant...oh, comme j'aimerais être aussi naïve que toi, parfois. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, alors tu sauras te passer de lui, n'est-ce pas? S'il revient, tu lui diras que tu ne devras plus le voir, ni lui parler. Car il t'empêche de progresser et te bloque le chemin de la vie. »

Le chemin de sa vie. Un chemin qu'elle avait toujours vu tout tracé pour elle, un chemin qu'elle suivait religieusement. Un chemin dont elle voyait tout juste les limites.

« ...je le ferai, Mamacuna. », accepta-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Je...je ne le reverrai plus. »

« – Très bien. »

Lentement, la doyenne prit Killa dans ses bras, un geste maternel et réconfortant qui ne fit que lui blesser le cœur encore plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer? Bien sûr, elle n'avait désormais plus le droit de voir Athanaos, et c'était horrible de perdre un ami...mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'inconnu.

Se pouvait-il que Mamacuna ait raison? Se pouvait-il que Killa soit tombée amoureuse de lui? Se pouvait-il que son hésitation, sa peur de l'inconnu se faisaient remplacer par un désir de connaître, de voir, de vivre?

Se pouvait-il que son propre cœur l'ait trompée?

Quand Mamacuna la laissa aller, et que Killa retourna aux quartiers des vestales, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Elle s'adossa à un mur et essaya de calmer des larmes, tout en pensant à Athanaos. À ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, à sa demande confuse de relation, à leur promesse de laisser les choses grandir au rythmes qu'ils voulaient. Depuis le début, elle avait cru que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient qu'amitié...mais maintenant qu'il était parti, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il lui manquait. Elle repensa à lui, et se rappela son sourire, ses cheveux, son rire amusé, ses mains, et toutes ces petites choses qu'elle aimait chez lui, et qui étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'elle l'aurait cru. Il était presque partout dans son esprit, un être qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, à admirer, à chérir.

À aimer.

Elle repensa à cette soirée dans les plaines, où elle lui avait couru après pour reprendre son dessin. Quand elle lui est tombée dessus, et que son corps s'est mis à bouger sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Quand un besoin soudain avait fait apparition dans son corps, un besoin de se rapprocher, de laisser ses pulsions parler, de se laisser désirer des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné. Dans la chaleur et l'intensité de ce moment de proximité, elle s'y était presque abandonnée. Elle l'avait presque..._embrassé._

Lentement, ses doigts touchèrent ses lèvres, imaginant ce que serait cette sensation. Elle ferma les yeux, et l'imagina juste ici, devant elle, son corps pressant le sien contre le mur, leurs visages se rapprochant, et leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans une douce, tendre caresse qui lui arracha un petit bruit.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et se hâta de revenir à ses quartiers pour calmer ses pensées. Rester auprès des vestales avant de reprendre leurs tâches lui ferait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait réussir à oublier, et à tourner la page.

Ses sentiments venaient à peine de bourgeonner, et maintenant elle devait s'en défaire. Mais y arriverait-elle seulement?

~~~~~ 

« Maintenant, j'habite dans un pays un peu plus au sud. C'est une terre fascinante, juste sur la côte de l'océan de l'ouest. J'ai vu leurs grands temples, et ils sont magnifiques. »

« – Ils peuvent pas être mieux que nos temples et pyramides! »

« – Ah, mais vous savez, on ne peut pas facilement comparer de telles beautés. »

Le groupe d'enfants eut une réaction excitée. Athanaos eut un petit rire, prenant une carte grossière du continent dans son sac pour la leur montrer.

« C'est quelque part...ici. Alors que votre pays est là. »

« – Tu viens de loin! »

« – Et à pied! »

« – T'es pas fatigué? »

« – Oh, en effet. C'est pourquoi je suis venu me reposer dans votre village pour la nuit. Mais au matin, je devrai repartir. Je dois me rendre...juste ici, là où les océans se rencontrent presque. »

Une fois encore, les enfants réagirent avec incrédulité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car c'était si facile d'obtenir une telle réaction d'eux.

Il était presque arrivé à sa destination, suivant une route sûre entre des endroits dont il connaissait les coutumes. Le soir venu, il avait trouvé le gîte dans un petit village maya, qui lui avait permis de se reposer pour la nuit. Il n'avait prévu d'en faire qu'un bref arrêt, mais sa présence avait attiré l'attention de quelques jeunes enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu d'étranger. Et donc, avec la permission de leurs parents, il avait décidé de leur montrer ce qu'il faisait et où il allait, car leurs réactions à ses moindres paroles n'avaient pas de prix.

« Mon but est d'atteindre les Cités d'Or de l'ancienne légende. Imaginez donc! Des pyramides et des temples gigantesques, tout en or massif qui brille comme le soleil! »

« – Ça n'existe pas. », dit l'un des enfants. « On peut pas faire une cité tout en or! »

« – Qu'est-ce qu'on y mange? Du pain d'or et du maïs d'or? »

« – Est-ce qu'on boit de l'eau d'or? »

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, et Athanaos dut avouer que cette idée avait l'air ridicule.

« C'est vrai que ça ne sonne pas très réaliste. », admit-il. « Mais ces Cités ne sont pas comme celles que vous connaissez, avec des gens et des maisons et des enfants comme vous. Ce ne sont pas des endroits pour vivre, mais pour ranger de grandes connaissances. Dans les Cités, on trouve toutes sortes de secrets et d'inventions qui peuvent changer la vie que vous connaissez. »

« – Des secrets? Quels secrets? »

« – Des secrets comme...tiens, vous voyez les bateaux? Qui vous laissent voyager sur les mers et rivières. Imaginez donc un bateau qui vous permet de naviguer dans le ciel, en volant comme des oiseaux! Vous pourriez aller où vous voulez! »

« – Des bateaux qui volent!? »

« – On pourrait même aller à...à un pays où il y a des arbres à sucre, et des animaux qui sont plus grands que des montagnes? »

« – Ça existe pas, ce pays, dis pas ça! »

« – Si, ça existe! »

« – C'est pas vrai!! »

« – Allons, les enfants. », tenta Athanaos, les mains levées. « Vous savez que le monde est bien plus grand que ce que l'on pense. »

Sa voix de conteur sembla retrouver leur attention.

« Nous avons encore tant à découvrir! Qui vous dit donc qu'il n'y a pas d'arbres aux fruits sucrés comme le miel, ou des animaux si grands qu'ils peuvent se faire passer pour une île ou une montagne? Un jour peut-être, nous trouverons. »

« – On peut trouver nous? »

« – Pourquoi pas? Le monde a besoin d'âmes curieuses pour le parcourir. Qui sait si un jour, tu ne vas pas découvrir quelque chose que personne ne savait auparavant? »

Les yeux de la petite fille brillèrent d'excitation et de rêves. Les qualités d'un jeune explorateur, qu'Athanaos possédait depuis sa propre enfance. C'était bizarre de se voir dans les visages de ces enfants assis autour de lui; ça le rendait nostalgique de l'époque où il avait à peine leur âge, et lisait les histoires d'explorateurs et de chercheurs tout autour du monde, avec le but d'un jour rejoindre leurs rangs.

Et maintenant, c'était à son tour de raconter son histoire à la nouvelle génération. Comme c'était bizarre! Mais comme il en était fier!

« Mais monsieur! », demanda un autre enfant. « Si on découvre tout, et un jour il reste plus rien? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

« – Je te promets que ça n'arrivera jamais. Il y a toujours quelque chose à voir, quelque chose à déterrer! Tenez, regardez. »

Il ouvrit son livre sur une autre page, leur montrant des croquis experts de têtes d'oiseaux.

« Vous voyez ces petits oiseaux? Ils sont tous de la même espèce, et on peut les trouver sur des îles non loin. Mais ils ont tous un bec différent, pour manger des choses différentes. Comment est-ce possible? Lequel est venu en premier? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour les autres animaux? Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous le trouvera un jour! »

Mais apparemment, ces enfants n'avaient pas l'air très enjoués de ses théories sur les becs de petits oiseaux. Athanaos remarqua ce moment assez gênant, et feuilleta son livre vers une autre page. Et visiblement, il était plus facile de gagner l'attention de son public avec des croquis de squelettes de lézards géants.

« C'est un serpent à plumes! »

« – C'est le nom que vous lui donnez. Mais celui-ci a été retrouvé en Chine, où on les appelle dragons. Et certains viennent d'autres régions du monde, parfois très éloignées. Serait-il possible qu'il y a longtemps, des dragons gigantesques gouvernaient le monde? »

« – C'est les dieux! »

« – C'est une théorie valide, en effet. Peut-être pourrais-tu la prouver un jour? »

C'était si facile de remplir leurs cœurs d'espoir. Il aimait ça, il avait l'impression d'apporter quelque chose aux gens. Malheureusement, il se faisait tard, et les enfants furent vite rappelés chez eux par des parents inquiets. Athanaos crut bon de dormir un peu aussi; c'est alors qu'une petite main tirailla sa tunique.

« Oh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit? »

L'enfant n'avait pas plus de huit ans, son visage entouré d'adorables boucles brunes. Il portait une petite couverture tissée, qu'il lui tendit.

« Tiens. Ma maman l'a faite pour toi, pour te souhaiter bonne chance. »

« – Pour moi? »

En toute honnêteté, ça lui fila droit au cœur. Elle avait l'air épaisse et confortable.

« Eh bien, c'est si gentil de sa part! Je devrai la remercier avant de partir. »

« – Elle dit que tu vas prendre froid si tu vas au nord. Et c'est pas bon. »

« – C'est très gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter. Et tu es si gentil de l'aider. Comment tu t'appelles? »

L'enfant lui offrit un mignon petit sourire timide.

« Je m'appelle Wayra. J'ai sept ans. »

« – Je te remercie beaucoup, Wayra. Remercie ta maman pour moi, tu veux bien? Je n'oublierai pas ta bonté. »

L'enfant eut un petit rire, avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Athanaos sourit, observant les motifs de la couverture de laine d'un œil attendri. Ce style de tissage était plus Inca que Maya, ce qui expliquait sans doute que cet adorable enfant avait un nom inca. Pendant un moment, il s'imagina revenir au village de Killa, et elle qui le voyait porter le présent d'une autre femme sur ses épaules. C'était une mignonne pensée de jalousie domestique, mais celle-ci s'effaça vite pour ne laisser qu'un vide dans son cœur.

Elle lui manquait. Il s'était tant habitué à ce qu'elle lui tienne compagnie, à ce qu'ils partagent un repas de temps en temps, à ce qu'elle lui raconte des histoires et le regarde faire toutes sortes de choses stupides pour un moment d'attention. Au fil du temps, il s'était entiché de sa manière de se garder toute nette comme si elle allait rencontrer l'Empereur, de cueillir des brins d'herbe pour les tresser entre ses doigts quand elle s'ennuyait, de toutes les petites choses dont elle s'amusait quand elle était assez distraite. Elle avait tant de petits traits qui la rendaient unique à ses yeux, qui faisaient d'elle quelqu'un qu'il voulait chérir et aider.

Il se rappelait de la manière dont elle s'épuisait à la tâche au point de ne plus tenir debout, qui contrastait avec sa façon de le disputer dès qu'il restait debout trop tard. Elle prenait soin de lui et de son bien-être, et il voulait juste lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait la couvrir de cadeaux, la protéger, lui retourner toute la bonté qu'elle lui avait montré depuis qu'il était arrivé là-bas. Il voulait lui montrer toutes sortes d'affections et la voir être vivre en paix, la voire sourire et rire et être heureuse.

Cette nuit, une fois dans son lit, il porta la couverture à ses lèvres, et l'imagina être un cadeau de Killa rien que pour lui. Il l'imagina tisser ces motifs complexes à la lumière de la lune, tricotant un fil après l'autre, avec le seul but de le garder au chaud loin des vents de l'hiver du sud. La sensation de papillons dans son ventre s'étendit dans tout son corps alors qu'il en rêvait, que ses pensées vagabondaient, qu'il s'imaginait l'invitant à se câliner sous la couverture, ses bras entourant son corps et sa tête contre sa poitrine, ses mains à elle cherchant la chaleur de ses cheveux pour s'y blottir, ses mains à lui sentant son dos et ses épaules pour les caresser et s'y tenir. Lentement elle relèverait la tête, et son visage chercherait le confort de son cou, son souffle si chaud contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres caresseraient sa chair de poule, le faisant soupirer et gémir, et peu à peu il lui rendrait ce geste, et leurs visages se rencontreraient alors et…

Et…

...et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir alimenter ces fantasmes. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi de Killa. Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, elle...elle ne l'aimait sûrement même pas de cette façon. Elle était toujours si sérieuse, bien entretenue, et ne lui avait sans doute donné de son temps et son attention sous le coup de la pitié. Ne l'avait-elle pas pris pour un mendiant sans-abri, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus?

Non, non. Il ne devrait pas penser ainsi d'elle. Elle l'a laissé entrer son monde, elle lui a montré de la compassion et de la bonté, et il savait que ses sentiments étaient vrais. C'était sa meilleure amie! Sa compagne, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire! Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ces sentiments changeraient, et leur attraction deviendrait mutuelle. Mais pour le moment, il ne devrait pas s'en faire. Il ne devrait pas trop y penser, car tant qu'elle était là, il accepterait tout ce qu'elle voudrait lui donner. Car il l'aimait à ce point.

Sa main caressa le pendentif de lune autour de son cou, traçant ses courbes une fois encore. Comme elle lui manquait...mais ça ne saurait durer. Son voyage arrivait bientôt à terme, au bout duquel il reviendrait vers elle.

Il reviendrait...à la maison.

~~~~~ 

Sa main caressa l'emblème du soleil dans sa poche, traçant ses gravures une fois encore. 

Comme il lui manquait! Comme elle regrettait tous ses petits riens, ces choses qui rendaient sa vie si excitante. Comme elle regrettait sa compagnie, ses blagues idiotes, son rire, les choses stupides qu'il faisait pour un moment d'attention. Comme elle regrettait le simple son de sa voix, qui lui parlait et lui racontait tant de choses.

C'était horriblement cruel qu'elle ait à se séparer de lui. À se forcer à oublier ce sentiment qui venait juste de fleurir en elle. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre elle-même, juste voir à distance dans les cœurs de ses amies qui elles pourraient épouser et aimer qui elles voulaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se plaindre, qu'on lui faisait un grand honneur, et qu'elle jouerait un rôle que rien ne pouvait remplacer. Mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d'envier cette liberté qu'on lui avait refusée. 

« Killa, est-ce que tout va bien? »

Elle releva la tête, laissant l'emblème retomber dans sa poche. Sumailla avait posé ses yeux soucieux sur elle, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« Tu manges à peine. Et t'es encore fatiguée. Je commence à m'inquiéter! »

« – Ce n'est rien. », assura-t-elle, détournant le regard. « Rien du tout. »

« – Ça va faire deux semaines que tu es comme ça. Ce n'est pas 'rien', c'est inquiétant! »

Killa ne répondit rien, s'obstinant au silence. Sumailla soupira, et lui prit la main avec force, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Tu me rends malade d'inquiétude! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ou bien je vais croire que tu te laisses mourir! »

« – Ce n'est pas ça. S'il te plaît...laisse-moi seule. Je n'ai pas le cœur à parler. »

La petite sœur fronça les sourcils, sa poigne se resserrant. 

« C'est à cause de cet homme? D'Athanaos? »

« – Ne commence pas, Sumailla. Dernier avertissement. »

« – Donc il te manque _vraiment_. On s'inquiétait qu'il t'avait jeté un sort, et tu ne fais que le confirmer. »

« – J'ai dit, ne commence pas! »

Elle la regarda d'un œil noir.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Alors n'essaie pas. Ne me dis pas que tu veux m'aider, ne me dis pas que tu veux me réconforter! »

« – Qu-? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Killa parvint à libérer sa main, et se détourna. 

« Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est tout. »

« – Mais tu as mal. Et on le voit tous. Tu manges à peine, tu pleures la nuit quand tu crois que personne ne t'entend, et personne ne t'a vu sourire depuis des jours. Où est passée ta joie de vivre? »

Elle ne répondit pas, butée comme elle l'était.

« Killa...s'il te plaît, parle-moi. S'il y a...quoi que ce soit que je peux faire, je- »

« – Tu ne peux pas. C'est ça, le problème. »

Sumailla cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne peut. C'est...c'est mon problème et je dois le régler seule. Et j'apprécie que tu essaies de m'aider, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Et moi non plus. »

Ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller. Elle essuya ses larmes naissantes, avant qu'elles ne puissent s'échapper.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas. », soupira Sumailla. « Mais j'ai pensé...j'ai pensé qu'au moins, tu voudrais m'en parler. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à se sentir mieux? »

« – Quoi? Non, ce...ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

« – Et pourquoi pas? »

Elle s'assit auprès de sa grande sœur, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

« Quand j'ai un problème, tu m'écoutes. Tu m'offres tes conseils et ton aide. Et même quand tu ne peux rien y faire, je me sens mieux quand je t'en parle, et que tu m'écoutes. »

« – Mais je ne suis pas censée me défaire de mes problèmes sur toi. Je suis censée te guider! Je suis censée- »

« – Tu es censée aider tes sœurs, afin qu'un jour elles puissent t'aider en retour. »

Avec sa manche, Sumailla aida à essuyer les larmes de son aînée.

« S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu as ta fierté, et je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure en conseils. Mais je sais que parfois, le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour un problème, c'est de le partager avec quelqu'un qui écoute. Tu t'en sentiras déjà mieux. »

« – Je ne sais pas...je ne devrais pas. »

« – Ce n'est pas comme si tes sentiments pour cet homme étaient un secret, après tout. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« On a tous vu ta manière d'agir quand on mentionne son nom. Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vue te mettre à peigner tes cheveux avec tant de soin, ou la hâte à laquelle tu te prépares? »

« – Ça ne veut rien dire... », nia Killa. 

« – Vraiment? Alors pourquoi tout à coup, tu mets deux fois plus longtemps à aller chercher de l'eau? Ou bien dès que tu as un moment de libre, tu le rejoins dehors pour faire des manigances bizarres? Et souviens-toi de la fois où un pèlerin a mal parlé de la petite Quispe, et que tu lui as réglé son compte en tenant ton balai comme une lance? Quand est-ce que tu as appris ça? »

Killa se rappela cet incident, et n'en était pas très fière. Elle avait juste défendu l'une des jeunes vestales d'un mauvais homme, mais en y repensant elle aurait pu s'y prendre sans montrer tout le talent au combat qu'elle a appris d'Athanaos.

« Cet homme a eu une influence sur toi, Killa. Et maintenant il est parti, et son absence te rend triste. Je sais que je ne suis pas très futée, mais même moi je l'ai compris. »

Elle ne trouva rien à y répondre, à part un soupir.

« ...oui. », admit-elle enfin. « Il a eu une influence sur moi. Et...et il me manque, il me manque tellement. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus le revoir. »

Sumailla lui tint la main, tout doucement cette fois.

« C'est Mamacuna qui t'a dit ça? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est pas chouette. », dit la petite de par sa simplicité enfantine. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'aimer? »

« – Parce que... »

Elle y repensa un moment. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas?

Car c'était interdit. Car ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu pour elle. Car le chemin de sa vie n'autorisait pas l'amour, car c'était un chemin sur lequel elle devait marcher seule. Elle devait un jour succéder à Mamacuna, guider une nouvelle génération de vestales du soleil, leur apprendre les arts de la prêtrise et leur donner tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Elle se répéta à elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et que c'était son choix.

Enfin, pas exactement. Si son chemin avait été tracé pour elle, alors son choix n'était pas vraiment son choix. Si tout était décidé à l'avance, alors peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à sa destinée. Son avenir avait été décidé bien avant sa naissance, et elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelque chose de rassurant.

Mais maintenant, un doute se formait dans son esprit. Si elle n'avait pas le choix de faire ce qu'elle faisait, alors n'avait-elle pas choisi de rencontrer Athanaos, de le connaître, et d'en tomber amoureuse? Était-ce également écrit depuis le début? Mais pourquoi? Et comment? Comment sa destinée pourrait-elle être de rester une vierge du Soleil, mais également de l'épouser? Se pourrait-il qu'il était lié à sa vie, d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir? Était-ce sa destinée de le rencontrer, mais non de l'aimer? Sa vie en tant que vestale n'était-elle qu'un moyen de le rencontrer un jour? Mais pourquoi? Laquelle de ces voies était fausse? _Quel chemin devait-elle prendre!?_

« ...parce que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. »

Le silence dura pendant un moment. Elle garda la tête baissée, prise de doutes existentiels quant à tout ce qu'elle avait jamais cru connaître. Sumailla lui tenait toujours la main, pensant du haut de sa maigre expérience de la vie. Et pour Killa, le problème était plus profond encore, et elle doutait en trouver la solution peu importe ce qu'elle faisait.

Athanaos lui avait parlé de la possibilité de tracer son propre chemin. De choisir sa propre destinée. De choisir par elle-même ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais c'était si dur pour elle, qui avait l'habitude de voir tout choisi pour elle. Et encore, elle n'était pas aussi docile qu'auparavant, car elle ne voulait pas suivre l'ordre de Mamacuna de ne plus voir Athanaos. Mais était-ce toujours sa décision? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une manigance du destin pour la guider dans une direction qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas, même quand elle en était convaincue?

Si elle quittait le temple, elle quitterait tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Que ferait-elle de sa vie, si elle ne pouvait plus rester ici? Où irait-elle? Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en dehors de ce qu'on lui avait appris. Elle ne connaissait que très peu le monde du dehors et la vie des autres femmes. Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire d'elle-même, car elle n'avait jamais eu à y penser en grandissant.

Que deviendrait le temple? Elle était la meilleure des vestales, elle avait été choisie pour le mener un jour. Les autres comptaient toutes sur elle, sur son conseil et ses savoirs, et elle devrait consacrer sa vie à élever et éduquer une nouvelle génération de femmes choisies, pour le restant de ses jours. C'était un rôle important, et Mamacuna comptait sur elle pour le reprendre une fois l'heure venue. Si Killa n'était pas là pour le faire, qui? Qui savait autant qu'elle, qui d'autre était aussi observante, talentueuse, dévouée? Qui d'autre pourrait s'élever à la lourde tâche, à la responsabilité d'être la meilleure?

« Tu ne te demandes jamais si...si ta vie est déjà toute tracée? », demanda-t-elle doucement. « Si tous les choix que tu prends sont vraiment tes choix? »

Cette question surprit Sumailla.

« ...bien sûr. Inti guide nos vies de sa lumière divine, pour que l'on ne se perde pas. »

« – Est-ce que ça veut dire que...que rien de ce que nous faisons n'est notre propre décision? Que tout ce qui nous arrive, bien comme mal, est écrit? »

« – Eh bien... »

La cadette prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« Je suppose que...qu'en fin de compte, il y a un tas de choses qui peuvent nous arriver. Si je m'assois ici et que je n'en bouge plus, rien ne m'arrivera plus jamais, même ce qui était prévu. »

Killa cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux dire que...même si tout est déjà tracé, nous pouvons tout de même choisir comment cela se passe? »

« – Dans un sens? Je veux dire, imagine si ton destin n'est pas d'être une vestale du Soleil, mais...une pêcheuse. Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne montes jamais sur un bateau, pas vrai? »

Sumailla pouffa, et Killa se mit à y réfléchir plus encore.

« Personnellement, j'aime me dire qu'il n'y a pas une, mais plein de fins au chemin de ma vie. », continua-t-elle. « Plein de destinées potentielles. J'aurais pu être une fermière, une potière, ou même une tisseuse de quipus! Mais à la place, je suis devenue une vestale. »

Doucement, elle serra la main de sa grande sœur.

« Et je ne le regrette pas. Car j'ai pu te rencontrer. »

Elle sourit, un grand sourire étincelant qui illumina son visage. Lentement, très lentement, Killa se mit à comprendre.

Et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle sourit à son tour.

~~~~~ 

Après des jours et des jours passés à marcher seul, le petit village Inca entrait enfin dans son champ de vision. Et à revoir cette petite terre, Athanaos eut un grand sourire, se hâtant de plus belle.

Quel voyage ce fut! Au bout de son parcours à travers les terres Maya, il avait effectivement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, un indice des plus importants dans la quête des Cités d'Or. Enfin il progressait! Il avait pris quelques précautions, et avait reçu l'aide de vieilles connaissances, pour s'assurer qu'Ambrosius et Laguerra ne la trouveraient jamais. Il gagnerait un peu de temps, et ce n'était encore que la première étape d'un plan complexe visant à protéger le secret des Cités. Tout allait bien, il s'en était assuré. Et maintenant, il lui fallait rentrer à la maison.

Il descendit les collines herbeuses, vers les maisons de la côte. C'était un très beau jour, un qui semait idéal pour sa réunion avec sa chère et tendre. Oh, comme elle lui avait hanté l'esprit! Une fois son objectif atteint, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, et d'à quel point il serait heureux de la revoir! Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de retrouver sa compagnie, et de la prendre dans ses bras!

Son pas hâtif se changea en marche rapide, qui à son tour devint un pas de course, sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Il prit à peine le temps de passer à sa cabane pour y déposer son sac, qu'il était déjà en route vers le Temple du Soleil. Il en oublia presque de ralentir à une vitesse plus respectable avant d'entrer, et de regarder autour de lui d'un œil excité. Killa n'était nulle part en vue, donc il essaya de se contenir en l'attendant. Il décida de calmer son esprit par la prière, remerciant le Dieu Soleil de l'avoir ramené à la maison, et de le laisser poursuivre son but. Même s'il était un alchimiste convaincu, il pouvait s'autoriser un peu de croyance.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et se releva quelques minutes plus tard, il vit quelqu'un qui venait vers lui. La vue de la robe familière fit vite battre son cœur; mais c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, une autre vestale du temple. Elle était plus petite, avec de jolies boucles qui lui donnaient l'air d'un petit mouton.

« C'est vous, l'Atlante? »

Il haussa un sourcil à ce nom, mais acquiesça. On l'avait déjà traité de pire, après tout.

La vestale regarda autour d'elle, lui prit la main, et le conduit vers un couloir du temple, où il était certain de ne pas pouvoir entrer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voudrait dire pour lui, s'il aurait des problèmes; mais le fait qu'elle connaisse ses origines voulait dire qu'elle était proche de la seule personne à qui il en avait jamais parlé. Et bien que ça ne le rassurait guère, il avait de l'espoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle d'études, vide pour le moment. Il voulait lui poser des questions, mais c'est alors qu'il vit Killa qui se trouvait là, l'attendant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il n'attendit pas. Il se précipita à son côté, sourire aux lèvres, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras et tout lui raconter de son voyage-

-et elle le repoussa.

« Non. »

Il s'arrêta net, tout confus. Hein?

« ...d'accord. », dit-il, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas de câlin. « Oh, Coyolite soit louée, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps! Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu as eu de bons moments, je ne- »

« – S'il te plaît. », le coupa-t-elle. « Je t'en prie...ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Elle avait l'air préoccupée, et il ne comprenait pas de quoi. Lentement, il lui toucha le bras, mais la petite vestale le retint.

« Je vous explique. », dit-elle. « Nous les vierges du Soleil avons fait vœu de célibat, à moins de nous préparer au mariage. Et Killa n'est pas de celles-ci. Donc...pour faire simple, elle ne peut plus vous revoir. »

« – Quoi!? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? »

Killa soupira, se détournant.

« Je suis désolée, Athanaos. Mais les choses sont ainsi. »

« – Mais...tu ne peux pas juste... »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais ce n'était plus d'excitation. Un froid déplaisant descendit le long de son dos, et il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Pourquoi…? Qui te dit que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble? »

« – Tout le monde, espèce d'idiot, tout le monde! Je ne peux pas être avec toi, car ce n'est pas ce que je dois faire! Car j'ai un rôle à jouer, et je ne peux rien laisser m'en éloigner! »

« – Hein? Attends donc une minute, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton rôle? Tu peux être une vestale et continuer à me voir, pas vrai? C'est ce que tu as toujours fait! Et ça n'a jamais posé problème! »

« – Les temps ont changé. Il y a...tout le monde attend tellement de moi, et je dois donner le meilleur de moi-même. Si je veux réussir et atteindre le but qui me revient, je dois renoncer à jamais quitter ce temple. Je...je suis désolée, Athanaos, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement! »

Elle couvrit sa tête de ses mains, comme si elle faisait une crise. Il essaya de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdirent et il ne trouva pas la force de les retenir. Il ne put prononcer que des sons confus, sa voix se mettant à trembler.

Ça ne se pouvait pas. Ça ne se pouvait pas! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, se finir maintenant, se finir du tout!!

« Je ne comprends pas... », put-il dire d'une voix tremblante. « Je...pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? »

« – Ce n'est pas moi, tu ne vois pas? Ce n'est plus mon choix. »

Sa voix s'étranglait, comme si elle pleurait mais refusait de le lui montrer. Est-ce...est-ce qu'on la forçait à lui dire ça? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait?

« On a toujours le choix. », insista-t-il, sa vision devenant floue. « C'est ta vie! Ta décision! Tu n'as pas à faire ce que les autres te disent de faire, tu as le contrôle! »

Elle ne répondit pas, un autre son étouffé quittant sa gorge alors qu'elle se détournait obstinément de lui. La voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur, le faisait se sentir pire encore que jamais, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir ici à rien faire, pas lorsqu'elle pleurait ainsi devant lui!

Ignorant les protestations de la petite, il s'avança, et serra Killa dans ses bras. Elle couina, essayant de le repousser, ses mains humides de larmes réprimées.

« Laisse-moi! », insista-t-elle. « On ne peut pas faire ça, Athanaos! On ne peut plus! »

« – On peut toujours! », répondit-il fièrement. « On peut le faire. On peut triompher de leurs attentes! »

« – Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça? Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr? »

« – Parce que j'y crois! C'est tout ce dont on a besoin! »

Et il resserra son étreinte. Elle cessa de se débattre, se contentant de pleurer, et ses pleurs s'ajoutèrent aux siens.

« On peut...on peut partir d'ici. », il assura, essayant de rester confiant. « On peut tout laisser derrière. On peut aller quelque part où on sera libres. »

« – Tout a toujours l'air si simple avec toi. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte, ni dans une de tes histoires. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tout ce qu'on a eu, nous...on ne peut pas faire ça. »

« – Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche? On y arrivera. Ils trouveront quelqu'un pour te remplacer. On naviguera à travers le monde, on ira partout où l'on voudra! Personne ne nous dira plus jamais quoi faire! »

Elle renifla, tentant de rester composée. Mais c'était si dur pour elle, dans son état actuel.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous pourrons résoudre nos problèmes. », dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Nous ne pouvons pas tout résoudre en nous sauvant. »

« – Pourquoi pas? Ça a toujours marché pour moi. Ça marchera pour nous! »

« C'est bien ça, le problème! »

Elle se retourna, pour le regarder en face. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, son visage rouge, et elle n'était pas du tout dans un bon état.

« Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est t'enfuir! Tu te caches là où tu penses qu'on ne te trouvera pas, et tu refuses de voir les conséquences de tes actes! Mais moi oui! Tout ce que je fais a des conséquences qu'il me faut voir! Si je m'enfuis, je compromets tout le monde avec moi! Et je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne peux pas trahir tous ceux que j'aime et que je soutiens, tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue aussi! _Je ne suis pas comme toi, Athanaos!!_ »

Elle lui avait presque crié cette phrase au visage, et c'est ainsi qu'il sut à quel point elle lui pesait. Il relâcha son étreinte pour la laisser respirer, et elle repoussa ses larmes, baissant à nouveau la tête. Ses cheveux tombaient en mèches défaites sur son visage, rajoutant à cette expression défaite qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

« ...je ne suis pas comme toi. », répéta-t-elle, chuchotant presque. « Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Et elle tomba dans ses bras, sanglotant contre son cœur.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle avait raison. Il n'était qu'un fuyard, un lâche, qui détestait la confrontation. C'était sa solution par excellence, une qu'il pensait infaillible. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait les choses en face, voyait la réalité de ses choix, il voyait à quelle point ça la blessait. Il s'en maudit, il voulait arrêter de faire l'idiot pour une fois et d'enfin faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. S'il voulait la garder près de lui, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Mais comment? Comment faire ça? Il ne connaissait pas les mécaniques du temple, il ne savait pas comment réconcilier les vœux de Killa avec leur relation. Il eut l'idée de l'épouser, afin qu'elle puisse quitter la prêtrise en toute sécurité, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. De plus, il était bien trop tôt pour y penser.

Donc il ne dit rien. Il la serra contre son cœur, caressant son dos, la laissant pleurer à s'en noyer. Il faisait bon de pleurer dans de telles situations, surtout pour un esprit triste. Et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour, car son propre cœur n'était pas resté de marbre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pleurant ensemble pour apaiser leurs cœurs saignants. Il a attendu si longtemps pour la voir, et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, la vie les a amenés ici. Quelle cruauté du destin de leur faire subir de telles choses! Ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre leur relation en paix? Les choses se lèveraient-elles toujours entre eux pour les séparer? Quels autres obstacles devrait-il affronter, de quoi devrait-il triompher pour enfin être avec la femme qu'il aimait?

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à triompher? Après tout, elle l'a dit elle-même: ils n'étaient pas dans un conte. Il n'y aurait pas de combat héroïque qui les rapprocherait, car ils étaient dans la vraie vie. Leur amour n'aurait jamais la chance de fleurir et de croître, et rien n'en germerait jamais.

« ...n'y a t-il rien que je puisse faire? », essaya-t-il une dernière fois. 

Elle secoua la tête.

« Nous ne devons plus nous revoir. Je ne dois ni te parler, ni même te regarder. Je...je dois oublier t'avoir jamais connu. »

« – On ne peut même pas se voir en secret? »

« – Athanaos, sois sérieux, s'il te plaît. Nous serons découverts. »

« – Alors, on...on pourrait faire attention! On ne sortirait qu'au cœur de la nuit, quand- »

« – J'ai dit sois sérieux. Tu sais comment finissent tes plans quand tu les fais avec tant de hâte. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, il devait l'admettre.

« Mais...je ne vais pas rester à rien faire, je trouverai quelque chose. Tu peux me croire! Je ferai attention. »

Elle soupira, le regardant dans les yeux. 

« J'apprécie ton aide. Mais si nous devons être honnêtes...aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où je puisse te voir. »

Elle se recula, et chercha sa poche. Lentement, elle en tira la pièce dorée du médaillon du soleil.

« Tiens. Je te le rends. »

Il la regarda pendant un moment, gardant le silence. Et puis, alors que sa détermination commençait à brûler en lui, il repoussa sa main.

« Garde-la. So tu me la rends, ça veut dire que tu abandonnes tout espoir. »

« – Athanaos... », soupira-t-elle, frustrée. « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

« – Ce n'est pas ça. J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de nous donner ce qu'on veut. »

Il réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Tu ne dois pas me dire un mot, c'est ça? Très bien. Tu n'as pas à le faire. En fait, on peut totalement s'en passer. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, pour me faire comprendre ce que tu veux faire. Vas-y. »

Elle le regarda, confise. Mais elle saisit alors, et compris où il voulait en venir. Elle regarda la pièce, puis le pendentif de lune qu'Athanaos portait à son cou. Pensive, toujours un peu confuse, considérant.

Lentement, elle remit la pièce dans sa poche. Il sourit.

« Quoi d'autre? Ah, oui. Tu ne dois pas me regarder. Ce serait mal de désobéir, pas vrai? On va faire ce qu'ils disent. »

Elle sourit à son ton malicieux, et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se rapprocha, l'étreignant, et elle le rendit. D'instinct, ses lèvres lui touchèrent les cheveux, une douce caresse qui la fit frissonner.

« On trouvera un moyen. », murmura-t-il. « Mais pour le moment, je veux que tu fasses exactement ce qu'on t'a dit. Pas de mots, pas de regards. Tu m'entends? Fais _exactement_ ce qu'on t'a dit, et sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois me donner l'une de ces deux choses. »

Elle pouffa à ça, et acquiesça. Lentement, ses lèvres parcoururent le noir pour se poser sur son cou, où elles laissèrent une légère marque de leur passage. Il embrassa son front, et ferma aussi les yeux, en solidarité. Sa main lui caressa la joue, et sa main à elle retourna le geste. Un autre baiser toucha son menton, où il venait de se raser, et un autre sur son nez pointu. Il en reçut un au coin de la bouche, et elle un sur sa joue, toujours mouillée de larmes. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et il y ressentait son hésitation. Son pouce lui caressa la joue, ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise; et dans un saut de détermination de leurs parts, la distance entre leurs lèvres s'effaça.

Le baiser qu'ils se donnèrent fut comme un souffle de vie.

Ses lèvres avaient le léger goût salé de ses larmes, mais la douceur d'un fruit mûr par une chaude journée d'été. En ce moment, alors qu'elle était si près de lui, elles étaient la meilleure chose qu'il aurait jamais pu presser contre ses propres lèvres. Sa main prit son autre joue, et amena son visage plus près alors que les siennes se posaient sur ses épaules, le tenant solidement. Il ne bougea pas, remua à peine, comme s'il avait peur de briser la paix de ce moment unique, ce moment qu'il partageait avec elle pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Et elle comprenait ce sentiment, car elle sembla l'attirer plus près. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent pendant un moment, mais elle lui prit soudainement le visage, et les ramena ensemble, avec cette fois plus d'entrain encore. Il laissa ses lèvres s'ouvrir juste un peu, sa tête se pencher, pour qu'ils puissent partager encore plus de ce feu intense qui brûlait en eux, et elle l'accepta volontiers, ajoutant de son propre feu à ce contact chaleureux, passionné. C'était nouveau, c'était excitant, et il ne voulait jamais le voir finir! Mais il se retrouva vite à bout de souffle, et tous deux laissèrent aller après un moment, un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Ils avaient tous deux cessé de pleurer. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux en désordre, et il était sûr de ne pas être en meilleur état. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sourit, et elle le lui rendit aussi, avant de se rappeler de fermer les yeux. Il la serra fort, sentant son corps si près du sien, et cacha son visage dans ses cheveux, où un millier de sensations familières l'envahit à nouveau. Comme il voulait s'y emmitoufler, et ne jamais quitter ce cocon de chaleur et de bonheur! Comme il voulait la garder là, près de lui, dans ses bras!

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Ils finirent par s'écarter, se tenant les mains pendant un autre moment, comme s'ils refusaient de se quitter totalement. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, n'est-ce pas? Lentement elle le laissa aller, et retourna au côté de son amie, qui vérifia au dehors avant de la faire sortir. Quant à Athanaos, il se tint là, paralysé par tous ses souvenirs, son cœur définitivement enluné par l'intensité du moment. Ce fut la main de la petite vestale qui le ramena à la réalité, ainsi qu'au dehors.

Ce baiser n'était pas un au revoir. C'était une promesse. Et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'honorer.

~~~~~ 

L'année qui suivit sembla assez étrange pour Killa. Mais le plus étrange de tout, c'était qu'elle n'y voyait aucun problème.

Bien sûr, il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Mais une fois passée la tristesse initiale de la séparation, cela devint un genre de jeu. Un jeu qu'elle adorait jouer.

Maintenant qu'elle ne sortait plus, les autres pouvaient voir qu'elle était à nouveau concentrée sur son travail, effectuant ses tâches avec diligence et son esprit de compétition habituel. Elle ne parlait plus de son ami étranger, s'occupant dans le travail pour ne plus penser à lui. Quand on lui demandait, elle répondait qu'il lui manquait, mais que leur séparation était pour le mieux, et qu'elle l'oublierait. C'était comme si elle l'avait totalement accepté, et on la félicitait pour sa force d'esprit. Tout le monde la croyait, car ce n'était pas son genre de mentir.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Pas une seule fois elle n'a parlé à Athanaos après leur dernière rencontre, et ne l'a plus regardé dans les yeux. Quand elle descendait au village, on ne la voyait pas approcher la cabane en dehors des rues. Dès qu'on le mentionnait, elle n'écoutait pas, ou semblait s'en désintéresser. Les questions durèrent un certain temps, mais elles finirent par s'arrêter, pour le mieux et pour le bonheur de Killa.

Qu'ils étaient naïfs.

Cet après-midi, elle s'occupait dans les jardins du temple, inspectant les buissons fleuris. Elle était seule, les autres vestales occupées à leurs taches respectives. Et c'était une bonne chose; car au bout d'un moment, un tourbillon d'orange et de bleu se posa sur une branche, lui faisant lever la tête. 

« Killa, Killa! », chanta-t-il d'une voix roucoulante. « C'est qui la charmante dame, la charmante? »

Elle pouffa, affichant un grand sourire.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir moi aussi, Hermès. »

Elle tendit la main, et l'ara la caressa volontiers, quémandant une grattouille. Il lui picora un peu les doigts, et elle tira une graine de sa poche pour lui montrer.

« Hermès? Hermès, sois gentil. Donne-moi, et je te donne. »

Le perroquet essaya de la manger, mais s'arrêta, et lui offrit sa jambe, où était attaché un petit morceau de coton. Elle le prit, laissant l'oiseau réclamer sa récompense, et déroula le tissu avec hâte pour lire ce qui y était écrit en lettres latines rondes.

_« Killa, ma douce, que les jours semblent longs sans toi! Je t'ai vue à la plage hier, et je n'ai pas osé venir. Tu étais comme une déesse, tes yeux remplis d'une tristesse que j'aurais voulu apaiser. Tu me manques tant. »_

Elle soupira, portant la missive contre son cœur en repensant à lui. Oh, comme il lui manquait aussi! Elle attendait si fort le jour où ils pourraient se revoir...oh, comme son cœur lui faisait mal en son absence! Elle _devait_ le lui dire!

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assura que personne n'était là. Puis, prenant un carré de coton vierge dans sa poche, elle s'assit près d'une pierre plate, sous le regard curieux d'Hermès. Elle prit également une brindille de bois d'encre, et mâchonna le bout jusqu'à faire couler un peu de sève noire. Puis, se concentrant sur son écriture, elle répondit.

_« Mon être aimé, je comprends ta peine et ta solitude. Mon propre cœur me fait si mal en ton absence. Prends soin de toi. Je te laisserai un paquet tu sais où. »_

Elle laissa l'encre sécher, se tournant vers le perroquet qui se nettoyait les ailes. C'était l'idée d'Athanaos d'en capturer un et de le dresser pour apporter des messages; bien sûr, ça avait semblé idiot au début, mais Killa avait dû admettre que c'était plus efficace que de se laisser des cadeaux à leur endroit désigné comme à leur habitude. Elle avait appris son moyen de transmettre des paroles à l'écrit, s'entraînant patiemment à lire et à écrire. Quelle curieuse façon de communiquer! Elle en avait entendu parler, mais n'avait jamais pensé en avoir besoin. Mais c'était un moyen sûr de se parler sans jamais prononcer un mot; car même si quelqu'un trouvait ces messages, il ne saurait pas que ces gribouillis avaient une vraie signification. Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Elle donna une autre grattouille au perroquet, qui roucoula doucement sous sa main et y blottit son cou, incitant plus de caresses. Quel curieux concept que d'avoir à prendre soin d'un petit être, qui en retour lui apportait bonheur et espoir. Quelle curieuse idée, qu'une si petite créature puisse lui rendre le sourire avec tant de facilité. 

« Comment va-t-il? », demanda-t-elle au joli oiseau. « Comment va Athanaos? Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

« – Athanaos, jolie dame. Jolie, jolie. »

Elle sourit, lui caressant la tête et le laissant lui grimper sur la main.

« Il me manque aussi. J'espère qu'il mange bien, et qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises. Tu lui diras ça? Pas de bêtises. »

« – D'accord. D'accord. »

Une fois le message séché, elle l'attacha à la patte d'Hermès, et le cajola pendant un autre moment avant qu'il ne reparte vers les collines. Elle admira les ailes bleues battre dans l'air, avant de soupirer et d'enrouler le message d'Athanaos pour le mettre avec les autres, dans un petit sachet qu'elle gardait au cou, reposant sur son cœur. Là où elle les mettait tous pour pouvoir les relire quand elle pensait à lui.

Il lui parlait de toutes sortes de choses, de manière plus courte: il lui racontait ses découvertes, les choses qu'il faisait, les choses qu'il souhaitait faire ensemble, et de ses projets d'avenir. Et elle s'est rendue compte qu'au fil du temps et de leur séparation, ses projets changeaient: de plans de fuite et de voyages à l'autre bout du monde, ils devenaient plus humbles, moins grandioses. Plus domestiques. Au bout d'un temps il avoua ouvertement son désir de l'épouser; et bien qu'elle fut surprise au début, elle voulait attiser cette fantaisie. Car elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ils resteraient séparés, ou ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient attendre, c'était certain, mais la question de quoi restait un mystère. Mais ce n'était pas grave, se disait-elle. Tant qu'ils pouvaient communiquer, et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Tel était leur petit jeu, et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de fondre en larmes. Telle était leur façon d'attendre des circonstances plus agréables. Tel était leur moyen de moins souffrir l'absence de l'autre.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans la forêt pour se rendre au ruisseau, elle prit un petit détour vers le saule pleureur entouré de fleurs. S'assurant que personne ne regardait, elle bougea une racine sur le côté, révélant une petite cache dans la terre, où un paquet enveloppé l'attendait.

« Oh, petit coquin. », sourit-elle, le prenant.

Elle sortit son propre paquet du seau d'eau, et le rangea dans la cache, le cachant parmi les racines. La terre garderait le pain de maïs bien au chaud, et il apprécierait ce goût familier. Après un autre regard, elle s'en retourna à sa corvée.

Alors que le seau se remplissait, elle ouvrit le tout petit paquet de feuilles, et y trouva une jolie pierre blanche polie, pendant d'une cordelette tressée. Quelle beauté! Incrédule, elle lit ce qui était écrit sur la feuille.

_« Une pierre de lune maya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me fait penser à toi. »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il ne changerait donc jamais, pas vrai? Elle admira l'éclat de la pierre de lune, la retournant entre ses doigts, avant de la mettre à son cou. Quelle gentillesse de sa part! Elle n'aurait jamais l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux, semblait-il. Elle l'admirerait pendant des heures ce soir; pour le moment, elle la cacha sous son col, et retourna puiser de l'eau.

Soudain, une branche craqua dans la forêt, et elle releva la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un! Elle regarda autour d'elle, pensant qu'une autre vestale l'avait rejointe, mais il n'y avait personne.

Personne qui ne voulait être vu.

Son petit sourire s'affaissa lentement alors qu'elle comprit. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence avec elle, sa présence invisible qui était tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais revoir de lui. Et son cœur lui pesait de savoir qu'il était là, si près d'elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait même pas venir lui parler, ou se montrer à sa vue. Mais telles étaient les règles du jeu.

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux, et inspira l'air frais. Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours sinon le murmure du ruisseau, le vent dans les arbres, les cris lointains des animaux dans les branches.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et se mit à chanter.

_« Rayonne tant que tu vis, et apaise ton chagrin… Rien n'est éternel, car le Temps demande son dû... »_

Il n'y eut rien pendant un temps, alors que ses notes résonnaient dans la canopée. Mais lentement, venant d'un point invisible, une voix d'homme lui répondit.

_« Rayonne sans regrets, continue ton chemin… N'aie pas peur de l'avenir, car je veillerai dessus... »_

Elle sourit, laissant cette mélodie l'embrasser comme l'étreinte d'un être aimé. Elle continua de chanter, d'une voix lente, à laquelle une autre faisait écho. 

_« Rayonne, souviens toi, je reste dans ton cœur… Ma vie s'est terminée, mais l'espoir survivra... »_

Ils étaient là, ils étaient ensemble. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher, elle voulait le revoir face à face, donner à leur duo improvisé la chance de vraiment fleurir. Mais c'était là tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. C'était tout ce qu'ils auraient le droit de faire, et elle devrait s'en contenter.

_« Rayonne, mon amour, et laisse couler tes pleurs… Profite de la vie, je t'attendrai là-bas... »_

Leur ballade se termina sur une notre triste, qui reflétait ses sentiments sans aucun doute. Elle devait profiter de la vie, certes, mais comment? Comment profiter d'une vie où tout ce qui la rendait heureuse lui était arraché, si près d'elle mais en même temps si loin?

Elle resta immobile, sans un mouvement. Écoutant la forêt tout autour. Il n'y eut rien pendant un moment, et puis le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient du ruisseau. D'elle. Elle attendit qu'ils disparaissent, avant de se relever et de retourner au temple.

Tel était le jeu. Telle était leur nouvelle vie.

~~~~~ 

Par une nuit d'été, Athanaos fit un rêve étrange.

_Il marchait à travers les plaines herbeuses, le vent soufflant dans les hautes touffes qui lui touchaient aux genoux. Le ciel avait une couleur étrange, et il y avait une voix dans l'air. Une voix qui chantait, qui semblait venir de tout autour de lui. Il essayait de la suivre, de voir qui chantait, mais ne faisait que se perdre et rester de plus en plus confus, et de commencer à prendre peur. On aurait dit que plus il marchait, moins il avançait. _

_C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit bruit. Une sorte de pépiement, juste sous son pied. Il regarda en bas, et chercha l'herbe épaisse jusqu'à trouver une petite boule de plumes mouillées, qu'il ramassa. Elle le regarda, et se révéla être un petit poussin qui venait tout juste d'éclore; il lui pépiait au visage, perdu et affamé. Athanaos sourit, et le porta à son cœur, pour le maintenir au chaud et en sécurité._

_Mais soudain, le poussin se débattit, et s'envola de ses mains dans un torrent de plumes adultes, dévoilant un ara bleu et orange. Il lui courut après, sentant son cœur se remplir de tristesse et de peine, et appela l'oiseau qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il était comme lui, et qu'il pouvait essayer de voler; il battit donc des bras, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol, mais son corps était trop lourd et l'effort trop intense, et il retomba au sol. L'ara s'arrêta et le regarda, volant vers lui, mais ses plumes pâlirent et devinrent toutes grises, comme s'il se mourait. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son corps paralysé au sol, l'oiseau tomba et disparut, sans vie. Athanaos voulut parler, crier, mais sa gorge ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son, comme si on l'étranglait._

_L'herbe bougea, et se mit à battre, et il vit que ce n'était pas de l'herbe, mais des plumes: deux ailes gigantesques qui se déployèrent, entourant l'endroit où l'ara était tombé. Une forme confuse s'envola vers le ciel, et il distingua la silhouette d'un vautour ou d'un condor dans le contre-jour aveuglant du soleil._

_Il était faible. Il était triste, battu à plates coutures. Il tendit la main, et le rapace s'y posa, son cou dénudé caressant ses doigts. Il se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, tout tremblant et s'effaçant autour de lui. L'oiseau le regarda, et Athanaos vit avec stupeur que ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière d'or. Il voulut lui toucher la tête, le caresser, mais le rêve perdit soudainement sa substance et tout devint noir._

Il se réveilla confus, un peu perdu, et définitivement inquiet pour une raison inconnue. S'il se mettait à faire des rêves étranges, il aurait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Le soleil s'était à peine levé, mais lui décida de le faire, et de prendre un peu l'air. Une petite promenade l'aiderait à réfléchir, et apaiserait son esprit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait cueillir quelques herbes dont il avait besoin, ou chercher de nouveaux lieux à raconter à sa bien-aimée. Il marcha vers les collines herbeuses, où quelques animaux paissaient paisiblement. Il avait appris sa leçon depuis l'incident du putois, et resta bien à l'écart. Par curiosité, il chercha du regard la trace de plumes bleues dans l'herbe, mais rien ne vint confirmer la prémonition de son rêve. Il haussa les épaules, et releva la tête.

D'ici, il avait une vue splendide du village de la côte, de cet endroit qu'il avait fini par appeler sa maison au fil des saisons. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il ici? Au moins deux ans, il en était certain. Cela faisait également deux ans qu'il connaissait Killa. Il repensa à elle en s'asseyant, regardant les gens d'en-bas se réveiller et se mettre au travail. Les bateaux de pêche se préparaient à partir vers l'horizon, et espérer prendre plus que le peu qu'ils avaient pêché hier. Depuis déjà quelques mois, le temps avait empiré dans cette contrée, et les récoltes en avaient souffert. Peut-être qu'il pourrait offrir son aide dans les champs; il était fort, après tout. Et puis ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire.

Un brin de couleur à l'horizon attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux, se relevant pour mieux voir ce que c'était. C'était difficile à voir, mais on aurait dit...une procession? Mais il n'y avait pas de célébrations pour le moment, pas vrai?

Elle se dirigeait vers le Temple du Soleil, sans doute. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer. Bon, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le savoir: descendant la colline, il décida de s'y rendre. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne surprise.

~~~~~ 

Au moment où la procession parvint au temple, Killa sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de venir prier ou faire des offrandes; toutefois, ils demandaient aux villageois de leur donner leurs meilleurs biens, sur l'ordre de l'Empereur. C'était une étrange occurrence, mais elle savait de ses aînés qu'une telle situation s'était déjà produite, en temps de fêtes ou d'autres événements importants. Tout le monde devait y contribuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et s'ils s'étaient contentés de nourriture et d'habits, Killa n'y aurait pas songé à deux fois. Mais pour l'heure, toutes les vestales étaient réunies dans la cour du temple, un essaim de robes pâles et d'épaules droites, et un murmure de voix et de regards confus.

« Que se passe-t-il? », demanda Sumailla, se tenant près de son aînée. « On ne se réunit jamais ici, d'habitude. »

« – Quelque chose de très important. Ces gens doivent venir de Cuzco si l'Empereur les envoie. »

Dans la longue file de la procession, elle pouvait voir d'autres robes pâles qui suivaient: des vierges du Soleil. Elles étaient parés de bijoux magnifiques, leurs cheveux ornés de plumes. Ce n'était pas une façon acceptable pour une vestale de s'habiller ainsi!

« Je n'aime pas ça. », marmonna-t-elle. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

Sumailla frissonna, et se rapprocha d'elle, cherchant le réconfort de la présence de sa sœur. Killa lui tint la main, pour la rassurer.

Au bout d'un temps, Mamacuna sortit devant ses jeunes filles, son visage grave et sérieux. Elle leva les bras au ciel, et se mit à parler, d'une voix claire entendue de tous.

« Mes enfants, les dieux se sont énervés du traitement que nous leur avons fait. Nos créateurs nous ont tourné le dos ainsi qu'à cette terre, et la famine nous menace. Nous devons leur montrer notre révérence, et demander leur pardon et leur pitié. »

La famine? Elle savait que les récoltes avaient été mauvaises, mais à ce point? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec elles? Qu'est-ce que ces gens pouvaient bien vouloir à des vestales dans leur…

...non. Une minute. Ça ne se pouvait pas…?

« Mes filles, vous avez été choisies pour servir le Dieu Soleil par tous les moyens possibles. Le temps est venu pour vous de prouver votre gratitude et votre dévotion. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la foule de filles et de femmes devant elles, avec le regard sage d'un aigle.

« Que toutes celles d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore vécu leur quinzième printemps s'avancent. »

Il y eut des regards confus tout autour, et du mouvement. Les plus jeunes vestales s'avancèrent, certaines encore des petites filles, et leurs grandes sœurs se reculèrent. Killa et Sumailla se regardèrent, avant que cette dernière ne lâche sa main et ne rejoigne les autres filles alignées devant le regard du prêtre étranger.

Lentement, il se mit à les examiner une par une, jugeant leurs visages et leur postures comme des lamas au marché. Parfois il passait une minute entière à les observer, parfois il leur adressait à peine un regard. Celles qui ne remplissaient pas les critères inconnus se reculaient avec hâte, retournant auprès de leurs aînées et chuchotant nerveusement. À voir à quelle vitesse les premières revenaient, les autres se dirent que le grand prêtre ne trouverait pas ce qu'il voulait, et que tout se finirait très vite. Oui, ce serait ainsi. Ça ne se finirait pas comme Killa le craignait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir Sumailla dans le groupe des filles rejetées, mais ne la vit pas. Se tournant vers les vestales toujours en rang, elle vit avec horreur que le prêtre se tenait désormais devant une fille aux cheveux de laine d'alpaga.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort que jamais. Le prêtre prenait bien son temps à l'examiner, lui tournant la tête sur le côté, posant sa main sur elle d'une façon dont Killa n'approuvait pas du tout. Elle ne saurait dire ce à quoi la petite pensait, et la pensée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose envahit son esprit. Ça ne se pouvait pas, pas vrai? D'une seconde à l'autre, il tournerait la tête et repartirait d'ici. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait arriver. Il n'y avait...il n'y avait aucune autre fin possible. Aucune autre. _Aucune autre!_

Mais le prêtre ne se détourna pas. Il ne bougea pas d'ici. À la place, il prit Sumailla par le bras, et l'amena à Mamacuna.

« Faites préparer celle-ci. », dit-il. « Elle rejoindra les autres tributs. »

Le sang de Killa ne fit qu'un tour.

Les tributs.

_Les tributs sacrificiels._

Ses jambes bougèrent sans qu'elle ne les ordonne.

Elle se mit à courir, courir vers elle, vers la fille qu'ils avaient choisie, choisie pour la sacrifier comme une bête. Sa voix cria, hurla quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, alors qu'elle essayait de la prendre pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Des bras inconnus la saisirent, et elle tomba presque dans sa hâte, se débattant dans la prise des vestales. Elle tendit le bras, appela Sumailla, sa propre voix lui échappant sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

Sumailla la vit, et Killa vit son visage figé dans une expression de peur, alors qu'elle tendait une main hésitante vers son aînée; mais Mamacuna la retint, et elle la retira, détournant le regard au prix d'un grand effort. Killa continua de l'appeler, refusant de laisser partir son amie, cette fille précieuse qu'elle aimait comme une sœur depuis toutes ces années, celle qu'elle choisirait entre toutes pour être sa famille. Celle qui lui avait appris une importante leçon.

_Tu as le contrôle, Sumailla! Tu peux choisir ton chemin! Bats-toi, je t'en supplie!!_

Mais Sumailla ne se débattit pas. Elle baissa la tête, prit la main de Mamacuna et la suivit, comme un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Killa la perdit de vue, entourée d'autres vestales, alors que la procession reprenait et que tout continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle voulait se battre. Elle voulait résister. Elle voulait courir, retrouver sa sœur et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin du danger. Loin du destin qu'elle avait accepté sans broncher. Elle n'entendait pas ce que les autres lui disaient, que ce soit réprimandes ou mots rassurants. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'y arriverait plus.

Face à tant de passivité, tant d'acceptation de tout, elle sentait son propre corps faiblir et s'affaisser. Elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout, et d'autres filles devaient la supporter pour l'aider à rester droite. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait de se tenir droite tandis que sa sœur, sa meilleure amie n'en aurait bientôt plus la capacité.

Elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Une main ridée, sèche, qui la fit relever lentement la tête, quand bien même ses yeux étaient mouillés et flous.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant. », dit la douce voix de Mamacuna. « Telle était sa destinée. Tel était son chemin, et elle l'a accepté. »

Elle l'a accepté. C'était une décision qu'on lui avait offerte, imposée, et elle l'avait acceptée. Mais l'avait-elle choisie? Avait-elle choisi de devenir un tribut, de rejoindre les centaines d'autres enfants dont le souffle serait coupé, la vie arrachée? Si elle avait eu le choix, l'aurait-elle fait?

Killa savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle a vu la peur que Sumailla portait dans ses yeux. La peur qui se cachait dans ses pensées, la peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Savait-elle ce que son destin serait? Avait-elle appris du sacrifice des vierges que les dieux demanderaient? Ou bien la gardait-on dans le noir, ses questions sans réponse et son moment de réalisation plus brutal encore?

Savait-elle qu'elles n'allaient plus jamais se revoir? Et si elle le savait, aurait-elle choisi ainsi?

Killa ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle était guidée par d'autres vestales, pour aller préparer le tribut à joindre la procession sacrificielle. Elles l'habilleraient des plus beaux bijoux et vêtements, pour la rendre aussi splendide qu'une épouse ou une princesse.

Ils lui prendraient tant. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais les surprises de l'âge adulte, la satisfaction de voir ses talents progresser, la joie d'accueillir une nouvelle génération de vestales dans leurs rangs. Elle ne deviendrait jamais une réelle épouse, et ne connaîtrait jamais les délices d'une vie domestique dans le confort de la noblesse. Elle ne deviendrait jamais femme, et ne verrait jamais la vie hors du temple.

Et elle l'avait _accepté._

Pour Killa, c'en était de trop. C'était la preuve que ces histoires de chemins, de destinées tracées et de prédestination n'étaient que des contes. Ça ne pouvait pas être le destin que les dieux ont choisi pour elle! Comment une si douce fille, une si innocente et amicale compagne, pouvait-elle n'avoir pour but que de mourir avant que sa vie ne commence? Comment sa vie pouvait-elle n'être qu'un dégât collatéral, là où il y avait tant de potentiel? Qu'est-ce qui faisait d'elle un simple tribut, un sacrifice du même ordre qu'un animal ou un sac de grain? _Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle!?_

Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir ici sans rien faire. Mais elle ne pourrait pas changer les choses. C'était...c'était ce qui était attendu de toutes. Personne ne pourrait rien dire, personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Pleurer, supplier n'y changeraient jamais rien. Aucune émotion humaine ne pouvait triompher contre la volonté du destin. Sumailla a été choisie, et son sort en était scellé.

Killa ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue, confuse, affolée. Ses jambes la lâcherait d'un moment à l'autre. Elle se sentait en faute, comme si se soucier de son amie était mauvais. Comme si ses émotions humaines étaient indésirables dans cette situation.

Mais avaient-elles un jour été désirables? On n'acceptait pas son amour pour Athanaos, on n'acceptait pas son chagrin pour Sumailla; qu'est-ce qu'on lui refuserait d'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'on la forcerait à taire et à étouffer, car ce n'était pas approprié pour elle? N'avait-elle pas le droit de s'exprimer? N'avait-elle pas le droit de dénoncer l'injustice?

Elle se répéta qu'elle avait choisi ce chemin. Elle avait choisi d'être une vestale du Soleil, peu importe les conséquences. Mais c'était...c'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. On ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.

Elle ne voulait pas prendre part à ça. Si être une vestale voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer son amie, et dénoncer ce sacrifice injuste…

...alors peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus être une vestale.

Tout le monde autour d'elle était parti, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle était seule dans un couloir vide. Plus loin, des voix venaient de la salle où elle savait qu'on préparait Sumailla pour la procession. Elle connaîtrait les délices de la vie matérielle une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se finisse, et pour une raison inconnue, Killa s'en sentit malade. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle ne voulait pas rester là où ses sentiments étaient ignorés et indésirables.

Ses pieds la portèrent à nouveau, sans qu'elle ne les commande. Elle monta les marches de pierre, vers ses quartiers. Elle fouilla la petite cache près de son lit, et en tira la bourse où elle gardait les messages d'Athanaos, ainsi que l'emblème d'or. Elle la passa à son cou, en sortit un morceau de tissu et griffonna à la hâte, ignorant ses yeux humides. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle siffla fort, comme un oiseau; et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermès le messager coloré apparut, et commença à lui faire des fêtes; mais elle tut ses pépiements joyeux d'un geste de la main. La moindre attitude de célébration ne faisait que remuer le poignard dans la plaie de son cœur, et elle devait s'efforcer de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Elle attacha le message à sa patte, et après un instant d'hésitation, serra l'oiseau contre elle. Il voulut rester, essayer de la consoler de sa petite voix, mais elle le repoussa, ignora ses bruits inquiets, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole en la laissant seule. Puis, sans même prendre le temps de se recomposer, elle redescendit.

Elle rencontra une autre vestale, une grande fille du nom de Chami. Et elle n'avait guère l'air heureuse.

« Killa, où étais-tu passée? Nous te cherchons partout! Viens, Sumailla est presque prête. »

Elle ne put la regarder en face. Elle ne pouvait plus. 

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça. », répondit-elle sombrement.

« – Oh, voyons. Vous êtes d'habitude si proches! Ne veux-tu pas lui dire au revoir? »

Lui dire au revoir. Comme si elle ne faisait que partir quelques jours, et qu'elles se reverraient. Comme si on ne l'envoyait pas à la mort.

Sans se contrôler, elle la poussa brusquement, et reprit sa marche furieuse. Chami se contenta de la regarder, offusquée d'un tel comportement irascible, mais ne la suivit pas. Killa sortit par son passage habituel hors du temple, sans être vue; et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent l'herbe, elle se mit à courir.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme si une pulsion profonde était aux commandes. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire les choses sans y penser; mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'obéir ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de sa conscience. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle courait, ou d'où elle allait, ou quel était le but de tout cela. Mais elle le faisait, comme si elle devait le faire, comme si elle mourrait à son tour si elle ne le faisait pas.

Elle ne savait pas si elle courait pour se rapprocher, ou pour s'enfuir.

Ce fut à peine si elle se rappela de respirer dans sa foulée, suivant la route qui lui semblait la plus logique dans sa hâte. Elle avait abandonné toute idée de pensée cohérente, de raison, de ce qui était acceptable ou non. Elle se fichait de si on la voyait, de si on s'en souviendrait. Elle ne pouvait plus trouver dans son cœur la force de se soucier de quoi que ce soit, sinon de courir.

Quand elle atteignit les plaines fleuries, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, et elle tomba au sol, s'écorchant les mains sur la terre. Ses poumons étaient incendiés, sa gorge lui brûlait de larmes refoulées, et ses yeux n'en pouvaient plus de pleurer. Elle haletait, sanglotait de fatigue et de chagrin, et son cœur essayait désespérément de suivre et de la faire respirer par tous les moyens. Des hoquets mouillés lui échappèrent, et ses bras tremblaient en essayant de soutenir son corps instable. Ils échouèrent, et elle retomba dans l'herbe, pelotonnée sur le côté, incapable de voir ou de respirer clairement. Elle ne voulait même pas le faire, elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête et fonde au noir, pour qu'elle n'aie plus à faire face à ce monde. Ce monde cruel et horrible qui lui a enlevé sa petite sœur.

Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant de ses noirs désirs, et elle leva la tête. Dans la confusion floue de ses yeux humides, elle vit la silhouette d'un homme penché sur elle.

Sans hésitation, elle se leva pour retomber dans ses bras, son cœur décidant enfin de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse. Les mains d'Athanaos se posèrent sur son dos, la serrant près de lui et pressant son corps contre le sien, pour la protéger du mal qui viendrait certainement pour elle, pour la prendre une fois qu'il serait satisfait de prendre la vie de son amie, de sa seule famille.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler proprement, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui était arrivé, elle ne pouvait pas former de pensée cohérente. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Il la tint fort contre lui, sans un mot, et là où elle pensait trouver le réconfort dans ses bras, elle ne sentit que la peur s'emparer de son esprit, une peur qu'aucun contact physique ne pourrait effacer.

Mais au moins, il était là, prêt à la consoler. Elle doutait qu'il y arrive, mais dans de tels moments, même le plus petit effort comptait. Alors elle ne fit rien d'autre, sinon gésir dans ses bras, et essayer de calmer son cœur larmoyant.

Elle sentit son visage toucher ses cheveux, s'y fourrer doucement. Ç’aurait été un geste mignon, mais pour le moment ça n'aidait pas ses larmes. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, pleurant juste, car pour le moment elle en avait besoin plus que tout. Elle devait tout laisser sortir, laisser à ses émotions la chance de s'exprimer. Et plus que tout, elle avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, même si tout ce qu'elle faisait était de sangloter dans ses bras.

Athanaos ne dit rien. Il ne fit qu'offrir le confort de ses bras, la présence rassurante de son toucher. Il lui donnait quelque chose de solide à quoi s'accrocher, et elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle en avait besoin. Dans son état actuel, la stabilité était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Les minutes, les heures n'importaient plus. Sa peur et sa panique s'étaient lentement fanées, remplacées par une fatigue qui s'étendait sur son corps toujours parcouru de frissons. Elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Elle était faible. Elle était mortelle. Elle n'avait plus rien de respectable, de gracieux. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille humaine, en ce moment.

Et pourtant, il la supportait. Pas une fois il n'a protesté, ou essayé de se dégager. Pas une fois il n'a prononcé un mot. Il était là, un bien solide qu'on ne pourrait pas lui arracher. Et si elle devait s'accrocher à cet espoir, elle le ferait, car elle avait besoin d'espoir en ce moment. Elle avait besoin de toute la positivité qui pourrait l'aider à ne pas se noyer.

Petit à petit, ses sanglots se turent, sa gorge calma ses hoquets. Elle s'était fatiguée à force de pleurer, et voulait juste se reposer. Lentement, elle lui prit le bras, serrant aussi fort que possible, et il sembla comprendre. Il se releva avec un bruit d'effort, et elle s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il la portait.

« Allons chez moi. », offrit-il doucement. « Tu as vécu de dures choses...il faut que tu te reposes. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement, plus pour donner une impression de réponse qu'un accord quelconque. Il se mit à marcher, et elle ferma ses yeux endoloris, décidant que tout ce qui sera, sera.

~~~~~ 

Avec attention, il étendit la couverture sur elle, la bordant solidement. Elle était épuisée de par ses pleurs et cette course, et elle devait récupérer après ce choc émotionnel. Gentiment, il lui caressa l'épaule pour calmer quelques faibles sanglots, et l'assurer de sa présence. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment, mais elle devait tout de même se reposer. 

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Athanaos laissa aller lentement, retournant à sa table de travail pour vérifier ses ingrédients. Il pouvait faire quelque potion pour elle, pour calmer ses nerfs. Il se mit au travail sous l’œil curieux d'Hermès, qui était resté picorer quelques graines.

Il savait que ce que voulait la procession n'était rien de bon. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé, et Killa n'était pas en état de lui dire. Il ne voulait rien assumer non plus, donc il se disait qu'il attendrait qu'elle aille mieux.

Alors qu'il terminait sa préparation, il l'entendit remuer dans son lit. Regardant vers elle, il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il voulut aller lui parler, mais se souvint du jeu qu'ils étaient censés jouer, et se tourna ailleurs, gardant ses mots pour lui.

« Athanaos. »

Venait-elle de l'appeler? Hésitant, il la regarda, et elle soutint son regard.

« Athanaos, s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler. »

Pour qu'elle abandonne les règles qu'elles avait fixées, il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important. Avec soin, il éteignit le feu sous la solution bouillonnante, et s'assit près du lit, tenant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Hermès se pencha sur la tête de lit, les regardant de ses yeux curieux.

« Je suis là. », dit Athanaos doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais dans son état actuel, Killa ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

« Comment tu te sens? », demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda ailleurs pendant un moment, comme si elle préférait ne pas répondre. Il ne la pousserait pas, dans ce cas. Il se contenta de lui tenir la main, appliquant une légère pression pour la garder avec lui.

« Ce fut une dure journée pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi pour le moment? Je te ferai quelque chose de solide à manger. Et j'écouterai tes angoisses. »

Il se leva pendant un moment, pour lui verser une tasse de potion encore chaude.

« Tiens. Bois ça, tu t'en sentiras mieux. Ça calmera tes nerfs. »

Elle accepta le breuvage, fixant la vapeur sans rien dire. Il s'assit au pied du lit, attendant qu'elle parle en premier.

« ...tu crois que...les émotions sont mauvaises? »

Il la regarda, surpris d'une telle question.

« Les émotions? Comment ça? »

Elle souffla doucement sur sa tasse pour faire tourbillonner la vapeur, et la regarda se dissiper dans l'air.

« Je sens que...que rien de ce que je ressens ne compte. Que...peu importe mes pleurs, mes refus, les choses continuent sans moi. »

Elle but une faible gorgée d'infusion.

« Alors? Est-ce que nos sentiments ne comptent pas du tout? Est-ce que face à la réalité, ce ne sont que...des broutilles? »

Athanaos resta pensif, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« Je...je ne dirais pas qu'elles sont mauvaises. Si elles l'étaient, on ne les ressentirait pas, n'est-ce pas? »

« – C'est facile à croire. Mais il y a tant de mauvaises choses, qui pourtant existent. La mort existe, la maladie existe, les crimes et les meurtres existent. La menace espagnole existe. Alors quoi? Est-ce que les émotions aussi sont un mal que nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir? »

Il fronça les sourcils devant un tel raisonnement.

« C'est un peu extrême, tu ne crois pas? Les émotions sont saines. Elles nous guident et nous aident dans la vie. Elles ne sont pas mauvaises, mais...enfin, parfois elles deviennent incontrôlables, et parfois elles nous gênent, mais elles ne sont pas mauvaises. C'est humain de ressentir des choses. »

« – Alors pourquoi sont-elles traitées ainsi? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas libre de t'aimer? De pleurer mon amie? De dire à quel point tout ceci est injuste? Pourquoi, Athanaos, _pourquoi?_ »

Elle cacha à nouveau son visage, et il se leva, lui prenant la main.

« Je ne peux plus continuer! », protesta-t-elle. « Je ne peux plus supporter ce genre de pensée! Mon amie, ma _sœur_ s'est faite enlever comme un tribut sacrificiel, et je dois me tenir là à ne rien dire! Je dois accepter le fait que ma plus chère amie est partie, et je dois être heureuse pour elle! Mais comment? Comment être heureuse sans elle!? »

Elle était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Il l'assit sur le lit avec lui, et tint sa tasse alors qu'elle tombait dans ses bras.

« J'en ai assez de devoir toujours être parfaite… Je suis fatiguée de me forcer à restreindre tout ce que je ressens! On me demande d’être la meilleure, et de garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, et...et de ne jamais rien dire à quel point tout est cruel, mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne suis pas une pierre sans âme, je n'y arrive pas! »

Il lui caressa légèrement le dos, alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans son épaule.

« Personne ne te demande ça... », essaya-t-il. « Personne ne peut être sans émotions. Et je suis sûr qu'ils le savent. »

Il embrassa ses cheveux, essayant de la rassurer. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, son souffle court, son corps tremblant. Et elle en avait besoin, donc il la laissa faire, se contentant d'être là pour elle. Il devait l'aider, la soutenir, lui donner quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

« Je sais que je devrais être contente pour elle. », dit-elle enfin. « Je ne devrais pas être si égoïste. Être choisie comme tribut...c'est un grand honneur. Et ils ne nous cachent pas la réalité du sacrifice... »

Elle prit une autre gorgée à contrecœur du breuvage refroidit.

« Mais ça reste difficile à voir. C'est difficile de savoir que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Et aucune fierté ne pourra changer ça. »

« – Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

Elle le regarda. Lentement, elle changea de position pour s'asseoir sur sa cuisse, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté auparavant. Il s'ajusta pour l'accommoder et mieux l'embrasser, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« ...y a-t-il quelque chose de similaire dans d'autres pays? », demanda-t-elle doucement. « D'autres peuples offrent-ils des tributs? »

Il y pensa pendant un moment, pas sûr.

« Je crois...je crois que d'autres cultures font également des sacrifices rituels. Je crois que ça arrive en Chine, ou en Afrique de l'Est. Mais certaines pensent que c'est inhumain. »

« – Lesquelles? »

« – Eh bien...pratiquement toutes les autres. Bien trop pour les nommer. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Laquelle est ta préférée? »

« – Oh, grands Sages, tu sais que j'ai visité trop de pays pour choisir. », sourit-il. « Il y a trop d'éléments culturels en compte. »

« – ...alors montre-moi. »

Il sourit, et pensa qu'elle parlait de cartes ou de livres; il voulut se lever pour en prendre, mais elle le tint en place.

« Montre-moi directement. », précisa-t-elle. « Allons-y. »

Il cligna de surprise.

« Y aller? Tu veux dire... »

« – Oui. »

Elle se releva, et le regarda avec détermination.

« Prenons un bateau, et sauvons-nous d'ici. »

En toute honnêteté, une telle direction le prit par surprise, comme un scorpion caché dans un pain de maïs.

« Nous sauver? Mais...mais je croyais que- »

« – Je croyais avoir des devoirs, moi aussi. Je croyais avoir des choses qui me retenaient ici. Mais... »

Elle inspira, et poussa un profond soupir.

« Mais plus j'y pense, et moins je me sens capable de le supporter. Je ne peux supporter d'avoir à un jour mener le Temple, et d'envoyer plus de jeunes filles à leur mort dès que l'Empereur s'en sent le désir. Ce n'est pas juste pour elles. Ce n'est pas juste...pas juste du tout. »

« – Mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment? Ou bien veux-tu juste t'enfuir? Killa, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire les choses sans y réfléchir.

Il la tint doucement par les épaules.

« Je sais que tu es en deuil, et dans une mauvaise passe. Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne mets pas ta vie et ta santé en danger juste car tu ne te sens pas à ta place. S'il te plaît, on peut...on peut y réfléchir d'abord, d'accord? »

Elle le regarda. Le bout de ses doigts caressa sa joue, effleurant ses traits.

« Tu es si différent de ce que j'avais cru. », murmura-t-elle. « Il y a un an, tu aurais été de mèche avec moi. »

« – Il y a un an, j'étais immature et impulsif. »

« – Et maintenant, tu ne l'es plus? »

« - Killa, s'il te plaît. »

Il la tint près de lui, pour la rassurer, mais surtout lui-même.

« On ne peut pas partir juste comme ça. Je me suis habitué à ce pays. Et de plus...je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. »

« – Je ne peux pas retourner au temple après l'avoir quitté comme ça... »

« – Mais si, tu peux. Mais pour le moment, tu n'as pas à y penser. »

Il prit la couverture, et en recouvrit ses épaules.

« Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Je prendrai soin de toi, et m'assurerai que tu vas bien. Dors un peu, mange quelque chose, et quand tu iras mieux, on en reparlera, d'accord? »

Elle soupira, et acquiesça. 

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi… Je t'ai causé tant de problèmes, n'est-ce pas? »

« – J'aime les problèmes que tu me causes. »

Ça la fit rire, et c'était une victoire en soi. Il lui embrassa le front, très doucement, et s'assura qu'elle finisse son verre avant qu'elle ne se rallonge.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai juste là, d'accord? Repose-toi. »

« Je sais. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« ...Athanaos? »

« – Oui? »

« – Je t'aime. »

« – ...je t'aime aussi. »

Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux. Hermès la regarda, avant de se percher près de sa tête, se nichant dans ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il regarda cette adorable scène, et se décida à mettre sa cabane en ordre. Et à penser à l'avenir; car maintenant, ils en auraient définitivement besoin.

~~~~~ 

« Dis...qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu ne priais pas au Dieu Soleil? »

Killa haussa les épaules, et soupesa une autre pierre.

« Je tisserai des vêtements, je suppose. »

Elle la lança dans l'eau, et elle rebondit sur la surface scintillante avant de retomber et de couler.

« Et toi? Tu as trouvé ta voie? »

Athanaos prit le temps de choisir une pierre assez plate, la retournant dans sa main.

« Je suis un alchimiste. C'est ce que je fais. »

Il observa la surface de l'océan, et la lança d'un mouvement expert du poignet, pour la faire ricocher joliment.

« Je fais des remèdes. J'aide les gens. J'aide la science. »

« – Un peu comme un herboriste, tu veux dire. »

« – Mais avec plus d'amusement. »

L'océan lapait le sable rocheux de la plage, touchant leurs pieds de ses lentes vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient en gouttelettes entre les milliers de petites pierres venues de la montagne comme de la vapeur condensée. Suivant son exemple, elle ramassa une pierre plate, polie par l'incessant mouvement des marées au fil des années.

« Où est l'amusement, dans tous ces appareils et machines bizarres? », demanda-t-elle, la passant d'une main à l'autre.

« – Des machines bizarres? C'est une insulte envers des siècles de pratiques et de connaissances. Vous m'offensez, ma bonne dame. »

« – Il n'y a nulle offense dans mes mots, uniquement la vérité. »

« – Tu dis ça car tu ne sais toujours pas te servir d'un filtre mécanique, pas vrai? »

Elle afficha un sourire narquois, et jeta la pierre plus loin encore. Elle ricocha deux fois, avant de se heurter à un mur d'écume.

« Peut-être. », admit-elle.

« – Tu sais quoi? Ça me va. Comme ça, j'aurai l'occasion de te montrer à nouveau. »

« – T'es vraiment un frimeur. »

Il sourit, et lançant aussi loin que possible, fit rebondir son caillou plusieurs fois.

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle pouffa, enroulant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts de manière joueuse.

« Le plus grand frimeur du monde. »

« – Ainsi on me nomme, en effet. Comment puis-je vous aider? »

« – Tu pourrais utiliser tes dons de frimeur pour me montrer comment marche ce truc. »

Elle lança une autre pierre, qui coula à pic, le faisant renifler.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas avec un boulet comme celui-là. Prends-en une plate, pour qu'elle glisse sur l'eau. »

Il en fit ainsi, ramassant une pierre plate qui ressemblait à une petite assiette. D'un autre tour du poignet, il la fit rebondir au moins cinq fois avant qu'elle ne retombe dans le bleu de l'eau. Elle siffla d'admiration.

« C'est un talent très utile. »

« – Je saurai te défendre de tout poisson qui voudrait s'en prendre à toi, ma bien-aimée. »

« – Tout? »

Elle sourit malicieusement.

« Tu pourrais donc me défendre contre... »

Elle se baissa, et ramassa avec soin un crabe qui venait de sortir de sous le sable.

« Le grand et puissant _centolla_? »

Athanaos fit mine d'être effrayé.

« Pas le centolla! J'admets ma faiblesse, je l'avoue! »

« – Tu es donc si faible? »

Elle essaya de poser le crabe grouillant et épineux sur lui, et il fit semblant d'avoir horriblement peur de la bestiole innocente, lui donnant de petites tapes faibles. Elle rigola devant sa défense pitoyable et essaya de lui faire embrasser le crabe, mais le jeu s'arrêta quand l'animal effrayé lui pinça la main. Paniquée, elle le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et retourne dans l'eau, et prit la main d'Athanaos dans la sienne.

« Eh bien...tu m'as défendue. », admit-elle. « Merci d'avoir donné ta vie pour moi, grand guerrier. »

Ce n'était qu'une petite morsure de crabe, mais ça avait tout de même l'air de faire mal. Athanaos fit mine d'agoniser, et tomba dans ses bras de manière dramatique.

« Ainsi, d'un pincer je meurs. », fit-il avec bien trop de clarté pour un « mourant ».

« – Alors meurs avec honneur, guerrier vaincu. Je te donnerai la plus belle des tombes, et supplierai le Dieu Soleil d'avoir pitié de toi. »

« – ...ne puis-je avoir un baiser pour me ramener à la vie? »

Killa sourit de ses yeux dorés de petit chiot, caressant ses cheveux, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine. Pouvait-il être plus mignon encore?

« Avec plaisir, mon guerrier. »

Il ferma les yeux, et elle fut tentée de coller une palourde ou une caillasse mouillée contre ses lèvres pour le dégoûter, mais ignora cette idée, et lui donna le baiser qu'il désirait. Ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux, et elle commençait à l'adorer. Comme elle avait rêvé de sa présence avec elle, là où rien ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer! Et comme elle s'en sentait heureuse!

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle ne put s’empêcher de le regarder doucement, toute attendrie. Il était si précieux, si heureux dans ses bras, et elle l'adorait. Il la faisait se sentir heureuse, confortable, comme personne d'autre ne pourrait. Et elle n'en serait jamais assez redevable. Prise d'une autre envie de chérir cet être de rires et de joie, elle l'embrassa partout sur son visage, le faisant rigoler et se tortiller sous ses lèvres. Ses joues mal rasées lui étaient familières, ses pommettes dures reconnues par ses doigts. Tout chez lui respirait le confort domestique, et elle l'aimait tant.

« Killa? », demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« – Qu'y a-t-il? »

Peu à peu, elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne. Elle le regarda, et son doux regard doré chassa ses peurs. 

« On y arrivera ensemble. On trouvera le moyen. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fascinée par son optimisme. Un optimisme que malgré tout, elle voulait partager.

« On y arrivera. », assura-t-elle.

Et, guidés par l'harmonie de leurs cœurs battants comme les vagues sur la plage, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

~~~~~ 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de sourire, et de poser une autre planche sur la table de sciage. 

« Si nous voulons voyager, il va nous falloir un bateau. », expliqua Athanaos, se mettant à la couper en deux. « Et vu qu'on ne peut pas en trouver ici, on va devoir construire le nôtre. »

Elle siffla, contemplant la pile de bois qu'il avait déjà façonné en planches recourbées. 

« Tu pourrais vraiment construire tout un bateau par toi-même? »

« – Bien sûr! »

Il regarda le large couteau cranté qu'il utilisait en guise de scie. 

« Enfin. Ça prendra un peu de temps, mais ce ne sera pas un problème. Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on pourra partir. »

« – C'est une tâche conséquente… Je crois qu'on serait plus à l'aise sur terre. »

« – Pendant un temps, c'est vrai. Mais on ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Alors que j'ai de l'expérience en navigation, je sais manœuvrer et me repérer en mer. »

Killa montra les dents, douteuse.

« Bon, eh bien...si tu crois en être capable, je te fais confiance. »

« – Vraiment? »

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de partir. Ce serait décevoir tout le monde... »

« – Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à choisir, pour l'instant. Mais juste au cas où, il vaut mieux avoir un bateau de prêt quand on aura envie de partir, pas vrai? »

Il se remit à scier.

« De plus, ça me donne quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de productif. »

Elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Voyant qu'il avait un peu de mal, elle vint prendre la planche pour la maintenir sur la table alors qu'il sciait. 

« Tu ne t'amuses plus à faire tes études d'alchimie? »

« – Si, mais j'ai fait le tour avec ce que j'ai. Je préfère passer le temps à faire quelque chose d'utile. »

Il lui sourit entre deux sciées.

« Par exemple, construire notre vie ensemble. »

Ça la fit pouffer.

« Je croyais que tu construisais un bateau? »

« – Plus ou moins. Pour nous autres marins, nos vies et nos navires sont la même chose. »

Elle sourit, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Une fois la planche coupée, il la mit avec les autres, et relut ses plans.

« Est-ce qu'on va y vivre? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« – Peut-être, si on voyage beaucoup. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est très agréable quand on s'y habitue. »

« – Je n'ai jamais mis le pied sur un bateau de pêche...donc un navire? Tu plaisantes. »

« – Je t'apprendrai. »

Il lui toucha le menton, ses doigts couverts d'une fine couche de sciure. 

« Je t'appendrai à naviguer, à manœuvrer. Et je ne doute pas que tu deviendras une excellente navigatrice. »

« – Oh, voyons. C'est ton rôle, ça. »

« – Plus vraiment. On choisit nos propres rôles, maintenant, tu te souviens? »

Elle sourit.

« Nos propres rôles. »

Elle regarda les plans à son tour, puis l'océan au loin.

« Personne ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous tracerons nos propres chemins. »

« – On ira où l'on voudra. »

« – On verra tout ce que le monde a à offrir. »

« – Et plus encore! »

Il se tint près d'elle, pour voir ce qu'elle voyait, pour contempler l'horizon avec la même sensation de rêve qu'elle. Pour partager son monde une fois encore, un autre moment.

« Tu sais... », dit-elle. « Tu construis notre vie future, en fait. »

« – Ah bon? »

Sans que leurs yeux ne quittent l'océan, leurs mains s'unirent lentement, leurs doigts s'enlaçant.

« On dirait bien. »

« – Alors...alors oui, c'est ce que je fais. »

Sa main était si douce contre sa paume, si douce contre la sienne. Il s'en sentait tout papillonnant à nouveau.

« Est-ce que...tu veux y pense un peu plus, avant qu'on ne continue? », demanda-t-il.

« – Ce n'est pas important. »

« – Ça l'est. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus être victime de ton destin. Que tu voulais choisir ce qui t'arrive. Alors... »

Sa prise se resserra légèrement.

« Si tu veux qu'on emprunte ce chemin, je veux que tu me le dises. Comme ça, je saurai que c'est ce que tu veux. »

Elle ne répondit pas. À la place, son autre main se glissa sous son col, pour en tirer le petit disque solaire qu'elle gardait à son cou. Elle le lui tendit, et il vint le prendre; mais sa main se referma dessus, et elle le rangea dans sa bourse avec un sourire.

Il sourit à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, après tout.

« Très bien. Mais tu m'aides à construire le bateau. »

« – Je ne te fais pas confiance une seule seconde pour faire du bon travail sur les voiles. »

« – Et j'en suis ravi. »

Il renifla à cette phrase sans sens. Mais malgré son amusement, l'idée semblait adorable. Non seulement il aurait son propre navire; mais il le construirait avec la femme qu'il aimait, comme une preuve de leur relation contre-nature. Et sa détermination s'en attisa encore.

Bientôt, ils partiraient sur les mers. Bientôt, il lui montrerait toute l'étendue de son monde. Bientôt, très bientôt, il devrait juste être patient.

Bientôt, il trouverait son foyer.

~~~~~ 

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas! »

Elle courut entre les arbres, aussi vite qu'un souffle de vent. Elle ne connaissait que trop le terrain, et n'avait aucun problème à se glisser entre les buissons et les branches pour lui échapper encore plus.

« C'est ce que tu crois! »

Il sauta par dessus un rocher, essayant de lui barrer la route, mais elle s'écarta au dernier moment pour changer de direction. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Killa restait aussi élusive qu'un esprit du vent, une nymphe qu'il ne pourrait jamais attraper. Un être hors de ce monde.

Il trébucha sur une racine, et tomba dans l'herbe, ce qui la fit rire. Comme il était drôle quand il essayait d’être sérieux!

« Mon bon chasseur a-t-il besoin d'aide? »

« – Je n'ai nul besoin de la pitié d'une gracieuse vigogne! »

Elle rit de plus belle, flattée d'être ainsi comparée à un animal royal, et s'inclina alors qu'il se relevait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre debout, elle s'enfuit à nouveau, vers les plaines herbeuses. Le souffle haletant, il la suivit, essayant toujours de la toucher.

Quand avaient-ils commence à jouer comme des enfants? Ils ne le savaient pas. Et ils s'en fichaient bien, car ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, sans personne pour les juger. Ils s'amusaient, seuls dans les plaines herbeuses, alors que la nuit tombait et que la ville en dessous s'endormait. Ivres de liberté et de jeunesse revigorante, ils avaient cédé à leurs pulsions enfantines sous les étoiles de l'automne naissante. Et personne ne pourrait les blâmer ou les gronder, ou leur ordonner de cesser. C'était leur choix, et ils l'adoraient.

Athanaos se précipita pour l'attraper; ou plutôt, il sauta. S'accrochant à sa manche flottante, il réussit à l'attraper, l'arrêtant dans son élan, et elle eut un cri de surprise en tombant presque. Il la regarda d'un œil triomphant, riant malgré ses halètements.

« Je t'ai eue. »

« – J'avoue, tu m'as eue. »

Elle sourit, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il la laissait aller. Toute cette chasse l'avait épuisée, pour ne pas dire plus.

« C'est donc tout ce que tu as? », charria-t-elle tout de même. « Je croyais que tu étais plus rapide que ça. »

« – Je le peux quand la situation le demande. Pourquoi, doutes-tu de mes capacités, noble gazelle? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une gazelle, mais l'ignora.

« J'en doute. »

Il se recula, d'un ton hautain.

« Alors montre-moi les tiennes! Attrape-moi, si tu le peux! »

Et il courut vers les plaines. Elle bouda d'offense, et courut après lui pour saisir son petit visage idiot.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas pour toujours! »

« – Est-ce que tu doutes de moi? »

« – Oui! »

Elle tenta de foncer, ses poumons brûlant sous le coup de toute cette course. Que c'était épuisant! Ne pourrait-elle jamais l'attraper? Non, elle ne devait pas baisser les bras si vite. Elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable!

Comme s'il sentait sa fatigue, il se mit à ralentir, pour lui donner une chance. Mais ce fut une terrible erreur: s'en servant à son avantage, elle sprinta, et sauta sur lui si fort qu'ils en tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe. Ça lui fit mal sur le coup, mais lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, le ridicule de leur situation fit effet et ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

Elle était allongée sur lui, pressant sur son dos; mais d'un coup, il roula sur le côté, et parvint à la faire tomber et à la piéger entre ses membres comme un oiseau en cage. Toute route lui était barrée, maintenant; mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas quand elle avait une telle vue juste au-dessus d'elle.

« ...bien le bonjour, ma gazelle. », sourit-elle. « Tu vois, je t'ai attrapé. »

« – Peut-être. »

Ses genoux se resserrèrent et piégèrent ses jambes.

« Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui te tiens. »

Sa voix était si séduisante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était si faible quand Athanaos faisait son effet sur elle.

« Et donc...qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu...aimes la vue? »

Elle dévoila son cou, comme elle avait vu faire Athanaos. Ça le fit sourire encore plus.

« Oh, je l'adore. C'est une vue magnifique. »

Et il embrassa son cou, la faisant rire. Ce fourbe, il savait qu'elle était chatouilleuse! Elle se tortilla dans sa prise, souriant d'à quelle point elle se sentait toute légère.

« Arrête~ », couina-t-elle. « C'est illégal! »

« Ta beauté est la seule chose illégale que je vois. »

Ses lèvres remontèrent vers son oreille, la faisant rire encore plus. Elle ne durerait pas longtemps! Pas face à ses lèvres si douces, son souffle si chaud...son corps si lourd, si réel sur le sien. Ils haletaient et transpiraient toujours de par leur course, et bien que ce fut un rien déplaisant, elle s'en sentait...très étrange. Un genre d'étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, et qui l'intriguait plus que tout. Une sensation agréable lui parcourut le corps, la faisant frissonner légèrement alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser son cou, lui offrant un monde de délices qu'elle n'avait jamais connus auparavant. Elle voulait qu'il se rapproche, qu'il guide ses lèvres plus bas encore, qu'il embrasse le moindre de ses petits frissons.

Elle n'était pas naïve. Elle avait entendu parler des choses dont de respectables vestales ne devaient pas parler. Elle savait ce qu'on faisait aux épouses et parfois aux servantes, et bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas les détails, elle savait que ça pouvait lui arriver. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle se disait que peut-être, elle _voulait_ que ça lui arrive. Quand Athanaos se tenait si près d'elle, il la faisait penser à des choses très obscènes, à toutes sortes de fantasmes qui la faisaient rougir, et se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ainsi de lui? Et qu'en pensait-il? Est-ce qu'il accepterait jamais de la joindre dans de telles...de telles..._manières?_

Elle ne savait pas comment faire ces choses-là. Elle ne savait rien. Et de plus, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'Athanaos s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, sentant son malaise. 

« Tu veux que j'arrête? »

Elle détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassée. Et elle finit par acquiescer. C'était définitivement un peu trop pour elle, et ça pourrait escalader. Il acquiesça à son tour, et se releva, la libérant.

« Tu...tu crois qu'on jour, on pourrait…? »

Sa question rendit ses joues encore plus rouges, et ses yeux plus fuyants encore. Sans nul doute le malaise venait-il de grandir entre eux, et il n'en était pas indemne non plus. Heureusement, quelque chose vint apaiser cette tension.

« Ah, tu as perdu ta chaussure. »

Elle baissa la tête, et vit qu'en effet, son pied droit était nu. Sa chaussure avait sans doute glissé lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Elle se releva, regardant autour, mais Athanaos fut plus rapide.

« Tiens, voilà. »

Il ramassa sa chaussure, et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la lui remettre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Killa retira son pied avec un bruit choqué. Surpris, Athanaos releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« – Tu...tu n'allais quand même pas faire ça, dis? »

Il haussa un sourcil, regardant la chaussure. Comme si elle était le problème!

« Tu...tu n'as vraiment aucune idée? »

« – Je...non? Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose sur ton pied? Je ne... »

Elle le regarda, toujours choquée. Puis soupira.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas... »

Elle se rassit dans l'herbe.

« Quand un homme remet une chaussure au pied droit d'une femme, ça veut dire... »

Elle détourna le regard, ne sachant comment le dire.

« C'est...c'est quelque chose de sacré, c'est tout. Une promesse qu'il lui fait. »

« – Quel genre de promesse? »

Elle le regarda avec insistance. Et lentement, il sembla comprendre.

« ...ah. »

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, et il regarda sa chaussure comme si elle venait de se changer en or. 

« ...ah! Je- je veux dire...ce n'était pas mon intention de...oh, grands Sages, ç’aurait été... »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« On...on n'est pas encore prêts, pas vrai?

Elle lui sourit, mais sa question la fit s'en poser d'autres. Est-ce qu'ils étaient prêts? Prêts pour la prochaine étape? Prêts à entrer la véritable vie domestique?

Est-ce qu'ils étaient prêts à se marier?

Athanaos baissa les yeux, peu sûr de lui. Le malaise de Killa semblait être partagé. Alors, comme un enfant pris à chaparder, il la lui rendit lentement. Killa tendit la main; mais d'une pensée soudaine, elle la retint.

Ils avaient déjà pensé à se marier, mais ç'avait toujours été une possibilité, une fantaisie plutôt que quelque chose de réel. Et maintenant qu'ils en avaient vraiment la chance, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pendant un moment, toutes ses peurs de la vie conjugale lui revinrent en mémoire dans un souffle d'anxiété, la faisant douter d'elle-même. Mais ses yeux passèrent de la chaussure au visage de l'homme qui la tenait, et ses inquiétudes se calmèrent quelque peu, remplacées par de la tendresse. Ce ne serait pas si mal, se dit-elle. Elle préférait l'épouser lui plutôt que quiconque à qui elle aurait pu penser un jour.

Dans sa culture, on ne se faisait pas la cour. Tout était arrangé, les unions décidées par les parents et les aînés. Si les époux n'étaient pas satisfaits, ils pouvaient attendre quelques années et se séparer. Mais pour ce qu'elle en savait, personne ne se mariait de sa propre initiative. Personne ne se mariait par volonté, mais par obligation morale.

Killa était une vestale du Soleil, destinée à rester vierge jusqu'à sa mort. Athanaos était un étranger, qui n'avait pas été invité à rejoindre les coutumes de cette terre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient poussés de se marier...mais s'ils le faisaient, alors ce serait leur décision. Leur choix.

Leur chemin.

« ...Athanaos? »

« – Qu'y a-t-il? »

Il avait l'air aussi pensif qu'elle. Peut-être que les mêmes questions se posaient dans son esprit en ce moment même. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi dire, quoi demander, ou même quoi penser, car tout semblait aller si vite et si soudainement. Une telle demande impromptue en aurait effrayé plus d'un...mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais pensé auparavant, pas vrai? Elle vit la manière dont ses mains portaient délicatement sa chaussure, l'anxiété qui lui crispait les doigts. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et le sien était rempli de douceur et d'amour.

Elle sourit. Puis, lentement, elle repoussa sa main.

« Ma chaussure a glissé...et je pense qu'il est temps que tu me la rendes. Tu...tu veux bien? »

Il cligna des yeux, la regardant avec surprise. Et puis, son visage s'illumina, ses inquiétudes chassées. 

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Il lui prit le pied avec une grande révérence, et y passa délicatement sa chaussure.

Puis, elle l'invita à se relever, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, nous traçons vraiment notre chemin, pas vrai? »

« – Je suis heureux de te dire que oui. »

Elle sourit, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il sourit en retour, et la souleva d'un coup, pour la porter comme une jeune mariée. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir une grande maison pour t'y porter. Mais dès que notre bateau sera construit, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire. »

« – Nous laisserons le vent guider nos voiles, vers un nouveau futur. »

« – Exactement! »

Et avec un rire joyeux, il la fit tourbillonner avec lui. Elle rit à son tour, s'accrochant fort à lui.

« J'ai tellement hâte! »

« – Pour l'aventure de nos vies! »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au milieu d'un tour, et elle savait qu'elle en aurait le vertige. Mais elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi se soucier de telles broutilles, quand elle avait tout le futur à quoi penser?

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il la portait vers sa maison, vers _leur_ maison, elle se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne le fut jamais dans sa vie.

~~~~~ 

« Tu peux me passer de la corde? »

« – Ça vient. »

La femme d'Athanaos lui envoya un rouleau de corde fraîchement tressée, qu'il attrapa au vol sans tomber de l'échelle.

« Merci, chérie. »

Il saisit les extrémités de deux pôles de bois, et les attacha fermement ensemble pour former un cadre solide.

« Il te faut encore du roseau? »

« – Ça va pour l'instant. Mais on ferait mieux d'en stocker, il nous faut toujours couvrir le pont. »

« – J'irai en chercher tout à l'heure. »

Le mari de Killa descendit lentement à terre, pour relire les plans. Grâce aux corrections qu'elle a apportées, le bateau se construirait plus vite, et nécessiterait moins de matériel. C'était là une bonne chose, car il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir construire toute une caravelle tout seul. Et pourtant, ils faisaient des progrès! Il n'avait qu'à voir le squelette de bateau qu'ils avaient assemblé en deux semaines pour le prouver.

Ce ne serait pas un si grand bateau, car ils n'auraient pas besoin d'équipage. Mais il serait solide, assez pour les emmener en haute mer. Un vaisseau d'aventure, un petit nid flottant sur lequel ils pourraient vivre confortablement jusqu'à devenir nostalgiques de la terre ferme.

Il avait prévu tant de choses! Par exemple, il avait pense à utiliser le pouvoir de la vapeur pour le faire avancer de lui-même, sans voiles ou rames; ce serait difficile à mettre en place, mais possible! Il en trouverait le moyen! Mais Killa préférait mettre des voiles tout de même; non pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle était du genre à se baser sur des valeurs sûres. Et ça ne le gênait en rien, car ça les sauverait sûrement sur le long terme.

Ils allaient vivre tant d'aventures, sur leur navire de rêve. Et il avait hâte.

« Il a l'air joli, non? », demanda-t-il, s'asseyant une fois son assemblage terminé.

« – C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est que le début. »

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient choisi de le construire dans un champ délaissé hors du village, où plus personne ne venait suite à la mauvaise récolte de l'année dernière. Il ne leur faudrait que peu d'efforts pour le faire descendre la faible pente jusqu'à l'océan une fois terminé; d'ici, ils avaient une jolie vue de la plage rocheuse où ils aimaient faire des ricochets. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir les maisons de pierre du village, et les collines herbeuses plus loin encore. La terre qu'ils appelaient la leur, et qui les rejetait tous deux.

« J'ai vu Chami en ville, aujourd'hui. », dit-elle alors qu'ils mangeaient le repas qu'elle avait amené. « Et elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de me voir. Depuis mon départ, elles doivent s'imaginer toutes sortes de méchancetés sur moi. »

« – Laisse-les faire. Ce qu'elles pensent ne peut pas te blesser. »

« – Peut-être...mais c'est difficile d'accepter le fait que je ne sers plus Inti. C'est un concept si étrange! »

Elle soupira.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça nous apportera de mauvaises choses. J'en ai...le pressentiment. »

« – Le pressentiment? »

Athanaos n'était guère superstitieux. Mais tout de même, toutes ces histoires de bonne ou de mauvaise chance lui donnaient des frissons s'il y pensait trop.

« Tu...tu voudrais retourner comme avant? », offrit-il. « Je suis sûr que les vestales accepteraient ton retour. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux rester avec toi, et te suivre où tu iras. Je ne veux plus subir ma propre destinée. »

Il savait à quel point cette décision était difficile pour elle. Il enlaça sa taille de son bras, et elle se reposa sur lui.

« Alors je te soutiendrai. Je m'assurerai que tu ne le regrettes jamais. »

« – Merci beaucoup. »

Ses lèvres lui effleurèrent le cou, comme une chatouille qui le fit sourire.

« Sache que je ne le regrette pas du tout. Tu es un homme si attentif, si attentionné. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à tant de bonté de la part de quiconque. »

« – C'est un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas? »

« – J'ai peur d'être sérieuse. »

Son visage se nicha dans son cou, alors que sa main venait caresser ses cheveux d'ébène. Comme il aimait les peigner au petit matin, quand elle était encore toute endormie et que ses yeux n'étaient que des croissants de lune!

« Eh bien, si c'est là ce que tu penses de moi, je dois m'en montrer digne. Je te donnerai le meilleur de moi-même. »

« – Tu le fais déjà si bien. »

« – Mais je peux te donner encore plus! »

Il lui embrassa le front, affectueusement.

« Je peux t'offrir de rares bijoux. Des châles de laine de vigogne. Les plumes d'oiseaux qui n'existent même pas sur ce continent! »

« – Athanaos. »

« – Des bracelets d'opale des îles aborigènes? »

« – Naoooooos. »

« – Quoi? N'est-ce pas assez pour toi? Sache que je pourrais sauter dans le cratère d'un volcan actif pour en pêcher les plus beaux morceaux de verre d'obsidienne pour t'en faire des souliers! »

« – Voyons, Naos! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça! »

Elle rit à sa liste stupidement longue de richesses matérielles, et l'étreignit plus encore.

« Non? », demanda-t-il, étonné. « Mais alors, que voudrais-tu? »

Elle fit mine d'y réfléchir.

« Eh bien...j'aimerais bien avoir du coton, pour t'en faire des vêtements. »

« – C'est un peu bas, tu ne crois pas? Tu mérites mieux que ces tâches domestiques. »

« – Ça ne me gêne pas. J'aime bien cette idée. »

Elle sourit, contemplant l'océan. 

« Je te tisserai de solides vêtements, alors que tu navigues sur un océan houleux. Je m'occuperai de l'entretien des cordes et des roseaux alors que tu traces notre route. Et quand tu m'auras appris l'art de naviguer, je prendrai la barre de nuit pour que tu te reposes. »

Sa main entoura la sienne.

« On sera un équipage formidable. », sourit-il. « Voyageant sur les mers, sans rien pour nous retenir. Ce sera juste toi et moi. »

« – Juste toi et moi. »

Elle acquiesça, heureuse à cette idée. Juste eux deux, leur navire, et la mer bleue tout autour.

Mais toutefois...une petite voix de doute lui chuchota à l'oreille une question sur laquelle il ne s'était pas encore penché. Et ça le fit réfléchir pendant un moment, son regard fixé sur l'eau qui léchait les roches de ses gouttelettes d'écume. Il regarda sa compagne, et remarqua qu'elle affichait une légère moue pensive.

« Killa? »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je...je sais que ça va te sembler étrange comme question, mais... »

Oh, Coyolite. Il ne saurait pas trouver les bons mots, n'est-ce pas? Il ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore…

« ...mais? »

« – Mais...est-ce que tu penses que...c'est juste hypothétique, bien sûr, et en rien une vraie demande, mais...est-ce que tu voudrais que...qu'un jour, toi et moi... »

Il respira profondément.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que toi et moi, nous ayons...de la compagnie? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« ...de la compagnie? »

« – ...de la compagnie. »

Il avait définitivement choisi les mauvais mots, pas vrai? Elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

« Tu...voudrais emmener Hermès avec nous? »

« – Quoi? Oh, non, c'est...je veux dire, il est très bien là où il est. C'est juste que... »

Le feu lui monta aux joues, et il se détourna.

« ...oublie. Je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt pour penser à ça...et de plus! Nous devrions profiter de notre vie actuelle. La vie en haute mer ne sera pas de tout repos, et il nous faudra nous y habituer. On ne va pas...on ne va pas y ajouter de nouveaux éléments tout de suite. C'est plus sage. »

Elle le regarda intensément, puis sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel côté. »

Oh oh.

« Un tel côté? Quel côté? », nia-t-il.

« – Oh, tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Messire Est-Ce-Que-Tu-Veux-De-La-Compagnie. »

« – Non c'est pas vrai. »

« – Si c'est vrai. »

« – Nnnnnon c'est pas vrai. »

Elle lui tapota la joue, et il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé. C'était dur de se retenir de rire devant ses doigts et leurs chatouilles!

« Allez, avoue-le! Tu n'es qu'un gros chaton là-dedans. »

« – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« – Un gros chaton aux airs de marin gaillard! C'est ce que tu es. »

« – Je refuse d'admettre en aucune sorte de telles accusations! »

Elle sourit malicieusement, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait cloué au sol, dans l'herbe.

« Oh, ce sont loin d'être des accusations, Naos. C'est la vérité. »

Elle lui embrassa le nez.

« Et la vérité, c'est que j'ai épousé un homme adorable, au cœur aussi doux que du miel. »

« – D'accord, là tu me flattes. »

« – Peut-être bien. »

Elle lui tapota le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire~? »

« – Eh bien...pour commencer, ça. »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa profondément. Le geste la surprit, la fit couiner, mais très vite elle s'y attela. Elle prit même les devants, lui arrachant plus de sons adorables, ses mains descendant le long de son corps pour le sentir remuer et rougir. Très vite, cette sensation agréable revint se loger en elle, au creux de ses reins, et elle bougea les hanches sans même y penser, ce à quoi il répondit de même. Il voulait sentir son corps se presser contre le sien, plus près encore qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et toutes sortes de pensées secrètes lui revinrent en tête. Très vite, la chaleur du moment, l'émergence de ses désirs refoulés, le besoin vital de se rapprocher d'elle se réveillèrent sous son toucher, et son corps réagit de plus belle, la sensation s'intensifiant au point de devenir intime. Confuse de cette réaction, elle le regarda alors, et rencontra son regard tout aussi hésitant que le sien. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains.

Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux sinon le murmure de l'océan, le bruissement des hautes herbes et la caresse du vent chaud. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre, et il ne le ressentait pas que dans sa poitrine. Tout doucement, il se frotta contre sa cuisse, comme pour lui demander de continuer; et un instant plus tard, elle en fit de même. Il sourit, rassuré, et laissa ses yeux se fermer pour mieux apprécier l'instant. Guidée par ce sentiment qu'elle savait maintenant mutuel, elle l'enlaça de ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant son corps se détendre alors qu'il lui rendait ses affections. 

C'était un moment où plus rien ne semblait compter, où toute notion de bon sens avait quitté leurs esprits, pour ne laisser que leurs instincts humains basiques guider leurs gestes. L'hésitation laissa place à la certitude, la tentation à l'envie, et les quelques doutes qu'ils avaient encore se turent pour les laisser faire ce nouveau pas vers l'inconnu. Ils n'eurent qu'à s'échanger un regard attendri, une caresse délicate, un hochement de tête complice, avant de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre sans regrets. Et pendant un temps, plus rien au monde n'importerait alors que ces deux amoureux, ici et maintenant.

~~~~~ 

Avec la venue de l'hiver, la construction du bateau dut ralentir, vu que les matériaux devenaient difficiles à trouver. Mais les deux amoureux parlaient toujours avec excitation de leurs nombreux plans de voyage et de leur départ prochain, qui était sûrement leur sujet de conversation favori.

Car il fallait l'avouer, c'était difficile pour eux de trouver quiconque d'autre à qui parler. Killa en fut la plus surprise, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être reçue poliment partout où elle allait; mais désormais, presque personne n'acceptait de la regarder en face. Elle savait que sa disparition soudaine du Temple du Soleil ferait poser quelques questions, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé recevoir tant d'indifférence et de froideur. Et pour être honnête, même si elle était plutôt solide d'esprit, sa sensiblerie en prit un gros coup.

Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle ne voulait pas s'en embrouiller, mais elle savait qu'elle devait réagir et savoir dire non. Mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de demander le respect de gens qu'elle allait quitter bientôt? De se réconcilier si elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir de toutes façons? Athanaos lui disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, que les gens ne seraient pas ainsi pour toujours. Et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, car elle ne pouvait rien y faire d'autre.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid par ici. L'air glacial de la montagne descendait sur eux, et les pluies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle était certaine de voir venir une autre mauvaise année pour les récoltes, et elle ne tenait pas à s'éterniser ici.

Elle ne voulait pas voir une autre de ses petites sœurs se faire enlever.

Elle resserra la cape autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle avançait dans l'herbe haute, ses pieds retrouvant vite le petit chemin de graviers qui menait chez eux. La vue de la petite cabane en bois lui réchauffa le cœur, car c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait encore trouver le confort et le repos.

Le parfum des plantes bouillies accueillit son arrivée, apportant de la chaleur à ses joues et des fleurs à son nez. Athanaos était assis à sa table de travail, vérifiant une recette dans son livre, et se releva pour l'étreindre quand elle entra.

« Tu as fait une bonne promenade, ma douce? »

« – Ç’aurait pu aller mieux, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter. »

Elle lui embrassa le nez, et s'assit sur le lit, le regardant travailler. Ils n'avaient commencé à partager leur lit que récemment, quand le temps était devenu trop froid pour dormir séparément. Et bien que l'idée soit étrange, elle aimait se réveiller dans ses bras, quand bien même elle n'avait guère encore l'habitude. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, aujourd'hui? »

« – Eh bien, avec l'hiver qui arrive, tu te sens de plus en plus fatiguée. Donc je me suis dit que je pourrais fabriquer quelque chose pour te redonner du tonus. »

« – Tu es si attentionné. », sourit-elle. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

Il gloussa, versant un verre de préparation, et s'assit près d'elle pour le lui donner.

« Mais si. »

« – Oh, d'accord, si tu insistes. »

Ça avait un goût d'agave. Elle sirota pensivement, contemplant une tapisserie sur le mur.

« Quand pourrons-nous reprendre la construction? », demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« – Tu es si pressée de partir? »

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant toujours devant elle.

« Il nous faudra attendre que le temps se calme un peu. », répondit-il. « Et que les roseaux repoussent. Si on avait moins de pluie, on pourrait au moins progresser un peu. »

Lentement, les doigts de Killa se glissèrent dans la bourse à son cou, pour en tirer le petit disque solaire.

« Je croyais que les Atlantes pouvaient contrôler le soleil? », demanda-t-elle.

« – ...en théorie, certes. Mais ne me le demande pas. Ça fait si longtemps que personne n'y est parvenu...je crois bien que ce pouvoir a totalement disparu. »

« – Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non? »

Il roula les yeux.

« J'aurai l'air stupide si ça ne marche pas. »

« – Personne ne te verra sauf moi. »

Il soupira, mais ne rejeta pas l'idée.

« Très bien. On n'a qu'à voir ça, veux-tu? »

Il lui offrit la main, et elle l'accepta, pour le suivre au dehors.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber, picorant les route et les toits et les arbres, recouvrant le monde d'un frais voile humide qui bientôt devint une gêne mouillé. Ses vêtements s'arrosèrent à la simple pensée de toute cette pluie, et elle se blottit un peu plus au bras d'Athanaos.

« Bon...je me lance. »

Il s'avança, et leva un bras vers le ciel pluvieux, comme pour l'atteindre.

Et il se mit à crier en grec. 

« Hélios! Étoile de vie, un enfant de l'Atlantide te commande! Descends du ciel sur l'heure, et fais briller ta lumière sur cette terre! Je te l'ordonne! »

Sa voix était si forte qu'elle résonna à travers les collines, comme un ordre. C'était facile de croire qu'avec tant de confiance, cette stratégie fonctionnerait. Mais pourtant, tout ce qu'Athanaos réussit à faire fut de se rendre ridicule, et encore plus trempé.

Killa haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu parles au soleil sur ce ton, pas étonnant qu'il refuse de se montrer. »

Il baissa le bras, ennuyé par son échec.

« Bon, alors comment ferais-tu, chère vestale d'Inti? », demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda le ciel, les nuages qui se déversaient sur la terre. Puis, lentement, elle s'agenouilla et joignit les mains.

« Puissant Soleil, toi qui donnes vie à cette terre et la bénis de ta chaleur. Écoute ma prière. Je t'en supplie, chasse les nuages et stoppe la pluie, que ta lumière rayonne à travers les ténèbres. »

Vestale un jour, vestale toujours. Athanaos la regarda avec incrédulité, puis le soleil. Elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le soleil, et c'était blasphème de prétendre en avoir. Enfin, du blasphème ou alors la façon d'Athanaos.

Tout un peuple, ayant plein contrôle sur le soleil. De toute sa vie au temple à servir ce même soleil, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Quand Athanaos lui parlait de ses origines, elle ressentait toujours une certaine incrédulité, une part de doute en elle, car de telles histoires ne pouvaient pas être vraies. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle pensait à ces êtres inconnus aux yeux d'or, plus elle pensait à celui qu'elle avait épousé...plus elle se disait que peut-être il y avait une part de réalité dans ses dires. Plus elle se disait qu'il y avait réellement eu un peuple, au-delà des océans, qui était né de la lumière du soleil elle-même. 

Plus elle se demandait s'ils l'auraient acceptée parmi eux. Si de tels êtres auraient voulu d'une vestale déshonorée, qui ne trouvait plus sa place dans sa patrie natale. Mais plus elle pensait à Athanaos, et plus elle se disait que si ses ancêtres étaient comme lui...ils lui auraient certainement laissé une place.

« ...attends voir. »

Elle releva la tête, interrompue dans ses pensées, et vit les nuages commencer à s'éclaircir. La pluie ralentissait, se calmait. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une petite bruine qui tombait doucement sur la terre, apportant fraîcheur et paix. Et en effet, à travers les nuages, quelques maigres rayons de soleil se montraient.

« Oh...brillante Coyolite, ça a marché! Tu as réussi! »

« – Je n'ai rien fait. », dit-elle, se relevant. « Tout est une question de respect. »

« – Alors tu l'as respecté avec brio. J'en suis impressionné. »

Il s'inclina comme si elle venait d'effectuer une splendide pirouette. Elle gloussa, et retourna sa courtoisie, mais s'arrêta sous le coup d'une soudaine douleur.

« ...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« – Rien, rien. »

Elle toucha son abdomen, là où ça lui avait fait mal.

« Je me fais vieille si je ne peux même plus me pencher. », plaisanta-t-elle.

« – Tu devrais te reposer, jusqu'à ce que la pluie se passe. »

Il lui toucha doucement la joue, inquiet. Et elle vit alors qu'il regardait quelque chose sur son visage.

« Tes yeux...est-ce qu'ils brillent toujours comme ça? »

Elle les cligna de confusion.

« Mes yeux ne brillent pas. C'est juste la lumière. »

« – Non, je veux dire...je sais que tu as les yeux gris. Mais maintenant, on dirait...ils ont presque l'air dorés. »

« – Tu veux dire...comme les tiens? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main, et de l'emmener à l'intérieur, pour lui montrer un petit miroir. Killa contempla sa réaction stupéfaite pendant un moment; et elle vit alors qu'en effet, ses yeux avaient désormais une faible couleur dorée.

« ...c'est pour le moins étrange. », dit-elle en reposant le miroir. « Je sais de quelle couleur sont mes yeux, tout de même! »

« – Il faut faire attention, c'est peut être un signe de maladie... »

Il réfléchit un moment. Il sembla avoir une idée, mais la repoussa aussitôt.

« Ça expliquerait tes problèmes de sommeil, et tes douleurs au ventre. »

« – Naos, je vais bien. Tu sais que je te dirais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas? »

« – Je sais. »

Il lui prit les mains.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« – C'est si gentil de ta part. Mais fais au moins l'effort de me faire confiance, d'accord? »

« – ...d'accord. »

Elle sourit, et l'étreignit fort. Elle savait que les choses s'arrangeraient, que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pas avec un mari aussi doux et attentionné à ses côtés.

Elle ignorait si c'était l'amour, la préparation ou quelque chose de tout à fait différent; mais plus tard ce jour-là, quand le soleil revint enfin, elle remarqua une étrange chaleur se lover dans son ventre.

~~~~~ 

Athanaos avait vite remarqué la bonne humeur de sa femme. Il l'avait mise sur le compte d'un temps plus clément, et de la construction du bateau qui avait désormais une vraie coque. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait que quelque chose avait changé chez elle.

Pour commencer, elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à la couture, ces jours-ci. Elle passait des heures à tisser et tricoter des motifs complexes, mais dès qu'il essayait de voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle le cachait et disait que c'était une surprise. Ils avaient déjà assez de vêtements, donc il se demandait bien pourquoi elle en faisait tant.

Ensuite, elle sembla redoubler de timidité. Elle n'avait plus envie de dormir dans le même lit que lui, et avait globalement une pire image d'elle-même, au point de s'énerver s'il osait la regarder quand elle s'habillait. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la vie de couple; et quand bien même cela faisait un peu plus de six mois qu'ils s'étaient mariés, elle méritait autant d'intimité que quiconque. Donc il lui donnait toutes les accommodations qu'elle demandait, sans jamais se plaindre.

Elle avait l'air d'être en bonne santé, toutefois elle se plaignait parfois de symptômes étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se fatiguait souvent, avait des maux de ventre même quand elle mangeait à peine, et son humeur avait tendance à empirer d'une soudaine saute. Il faisait de son mieux pour être là à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, et elle insistait qu'elle allait bien, même si parfois elle mentait avec si peu de conviction qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la forcer à se reposer ou prendre son médicament. Et elle obéirait sans entrain, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Malgré sa condition, elle insistait toujours pour l'aider sur la construction du navire. Elle s'occupait de rassembler les matériaux, de tisser des voiles et tresser des cordes, de l'aider à porter de lourdes pièces et de réparer les outils. Ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup progressé au cours de ces derniers mois, et ils ne doutaient pas de pouvoir prendre la mer d'ici l'été.

Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle insistait tant pour apporter des changements aux plans originaux. Par exemple, pourquoi voulait-elle faire les barrières du point plus resserrées, comme des barreaux de cage? Ça n'ajoutait rien d'esthétique. Et pourquoi tenait-elle à ajouter plus d'espace habitable? Ils avaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre à deux. Il était convaincu qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et il ne saurait dire quoi. Mais à en voir sa santé, il ne voulait pas se mettre à chercher. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait bientôt, ou qu'elle avouerait que ce n'était qu'une fantaisie. Peu importe la raison, il respectait ses demandes et ajoutait les ajustements qu'elle demandait. Elle était malade, et il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Et puis, ça la rendait heureuse, donc pourquoi pas?

Il adorait la rendre heureuse. La voir sourire était sa plus grande fierté, et il adorait chacun de ces moments. Même si elle était ronchonne et malade, ses moments de joie illuminaient sa journée comme le soleil après la pluie. Elle était sa petite femme, et il voulait la chérir et la pomponner comme si rien d'autre au monde n'avait de l'importance. Elle était dans une mauvaise passe, et elle avait besoin de soutien et d'amour.

Tout irait bien. Et tout allait bien, en effet. Jusqu'au jour où il comprit enfin.

Un soir, elle lui offrit un présent, sous la forme d'un paquet enveloppé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête? », demanda-t-il, à la fois amusé et confus. « Je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir... »

« – Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il ne comprit pas, ce à quoi elle l'invita à ouvrir le paquet. Et lorsqu'il le fit, son contenu le surprit.

Il y avait des vêtements: de touts petits vêtements, de coton fin aux motifs intriqués. Un petit panier tressé, garni de couvertures. Et Athanaos ne comprit toujours pas, jusqu'à remarquer ce qui ressemblait en effet à une poupée.

C'était une adorable petite poupée de bois sculpté, ayant la forme d'une petite fille Inca. Elle avait des cheveux de laine et de mignons habits, et ses yeux étaient de petites pierres rondes. 

Il la tint dans ses mains, caressant les traces de gravure qui avaient donné forme à son petit corps au fil de longues heures de travail, ainsi que ses épais cheveux bruns. Peu à peu, les vêtements, le berceau, le bonheur de sa femme se mettaient à faire sens. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit, avant de doucement prendre sa main et de l'amener à son ventre.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et comprit enfin.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux? », demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Bientôt toi et moi aurons enfin de la compagnie. »

Sa main caressa son ventre, sentant à quel point il s'était arrondi. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer? Il se sentait si stupide...mais ce sentiment se dissipa vite, noyé dans une félicité qui se mit à pétiller en lui, alors qu'il réalisait tout ce que cette révélation voudrait dire.

Il la regarda, son sourire si grand et ses yeux se couvrant presque de larmes; et la seconde d'après, il la serra fort dans ses bras, riant de bonheur. Et elle retourna son rire, l'étreignant tout aussi fort.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait être papa!

~~~~~ 

Les étoiles étaient si calmes dans le ciel au dessus des collines. Le vent était chaud et doux, apportant la prélude du printemps sur la terre. Les fleurs s'ouvraient, les animaux folâtraient, et tout reprenait vie. La nature reprenait le dessus, sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter.

Killa parcourait des yeux l'immensité des étoiles comme un bateau dans une mer noire étincelante, regardant et reconnaissant les constellations qu'elle a contemplées durant des années. Elle se sentait fière de pouvoir les nommer et de s'en servir pour définir sa latitude, comme un vrai marin.

« Est-ce vrai qu'il y a d'autres constellations que celles-ci, dans d'autres endroits du monde? »

« – C'est vrai. », répondit Athanaos, lui caressant les cheveux. « Si on va au nord, je te montrerai leur noms. »

Sa tête reposait sur sa cuisse, ses mains posées sur son ventre rond. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir les faibles mouvements du bébé, qui commençait à s'agiter. Cette sensation restait très nouvelle pour elle, mais un petit coup de pied ou de main était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir aussi heureuse que possible. L'idée de porter la vie en elle était quelque chose de sacré, un cadeau des dieux, et elle avait si hâte de lui donner le jour.

« Quels genres de noms? »

« – Par exemple...il y a Cetus, la baleine. Andromède, la femme captive. Pégase, le cheval ailé. »

« – Quels noms étranges. »

« – Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai choisis. »

Sa propre main descendit doucement, pour toucher la sienne, et se poser sur la rondeur de ses vêtements.

« Tu sais...il y a un nom que tu peux choisir dès maintenant, si tu veux. »

« – Je sais. Mais pour être honnête, j'hésite. »

Elle sourit. Si les Incas ne nommaient pas leurs enfants dès leur naissance, les Atlantes faisaient ainsi. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour voir si son enfant allait survivre sa première année ou non: car elle en avait la conviction. Il ne pouvait être autrement.

« À quoi ressemblent les prénoms Atlantes? »

« – Pour être honnête...je n'en sais rien. Ils sont soit perdus, soit assimilés dans d'autres langues. Ou alors, ils sont juste ridicules.

« – Ces mots viennent-ils vraiment de la bouche d'un homme nommé Athanaos? »

« – Oh, ne recommence pas, Lulune. »

Il lui toucha le nez, ce qui la fit rire.

« Et toi? », demanda-t-il. « Tu as des idées? »

« – Quelques unes, oui. »

Elle caressa son ventre, pensivement. En repensant à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu, sur qui elle avait longtemps veillé. Une fille qu'elle avait aimé comme une sœur. 

« Surtout si nous avons une fille. »

Il acquiesça, comprenant là où elle voulait en venir.

« Et si c'est un garçon? »

« – Je ne connais pas vraiment de noms de garçons. Et toi? »

Il haussa les épaules. 

« Juste les noms des villageois. Et je ne veux pas nommer mon fils d'après eux. »

« – C'est bien vrai. Ils deviennent de plus en plus acerbes avec nous, et je refuse de leur faire cet honneur. Même la doyenne du village ne cache plus sa haine pour moi, désormais. »

Il regarda le ciel, pensivement.

« En fait...je crois qu'il y en a un qui me plaît. »

« – Dis toujours. »

« – Pendant mon voyage vers le pays Maya, j'ai rencontré un agréable jeune garçon. C'est sa mère qui a fait la couverture. Il s'appelait Wayra. »

Killa réfléchit.

« Wayra. J'aime bien ce nom, il va comme un coup de vent. »

« – En effet. Donc...Wayra si nous avons un garçon, Sumailla si nous avons une fille. »

« – Et si notre enfant n'est ni l'un ni l'autre? »

« – Ah, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas...on pourrait le nommer d'après un élément de la nature. Une fleur, un animal. »

Elle regarda le ciel.

« Une constellation? »

« – On pourrait faire ça! Tu imagines, avoir un bébé nommé Phénix ou Verseau? Ce serait génial! »

« – Réflexion faite, _je_ vais m'occuper du prénom. »

Il la bouda, et elle rit de son mignon visage. Qu'il était adorable quand il s'en donnait la peine!

« Mais son prénom n'est pas grave. Car de toutes façons, ce sera un moment magique. J'ai tellement hâte! »

« – Moi aussi... »

Il soupira. 

« ...mais je m'inquiète toujours. »

« – Vraiment? »

Elle se releva quelque peu, pour le regarder en face. Il était à nouveau tout pensif, comme s'il se rappelait d'un mauvais souvenir. 

« Pourquoi, as-tu peur de ce qu'on dira de nous? »

« – Il faut voir les choses en face. Les gens d'ici ne m'aiment pas vraiment...qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils changeront pour lui? »

Elle détourna le regard, essayant de ne pas se faire de ses inquiétudes. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les murmures et les médisances qui fusaient dès qu'ils sortaient voir d'autres gens. Était-ce une vie à donner à un enfant? Pouvaient-ils élever leur bébé dans la honte, lui apprendre à éviter le regard des autres, supporter le voir rester sans amis, rejeté partout où il irait? Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer.

« Tu sais bien qu'ils n'oseront jamais. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

Elle lui prit fermement la main. Elle savait à quel point les gens d'ici savaient se montrer bornés. Mais malgré tout, elle voulait rester optimiste.

« Donne-leur du temps, et ils verront à quel point tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Ils te verront comme moi je te vois. Et ils se tairont, et nous aurons enfin une vie normale. »

Il sourit, un sourire triste mais attendri. Doucement, il lui embrassa les doigts, laissant sa main prendre sa joue en coupe.

« Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mon cœur. »

« – Tout d'abord, tu as soudainement oublié comment naviguer lorsque tu t'es retrouvé devant une côte inoffensive. Puis tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien. Et depuis, je n'ai fait que m'en assurer. »

Il pouffa à l'énumération conséquente des choses stupides qu'il avait faites. Tout résumer comme les conséquences de son seul et unique naufrage n'était certes pas la meilleure façon de faire, mais au moins ils ne parlaient plus de destins.

« – C'est vrai que c'est une façon unique de voyager. Mais va pas croire que mon expérience m'a quittée, au contraire! »

Il pensa à leur bateau, leur future maison. Le voyage qu'ils feraient, les endroits qu'ils visiteraient. 

« Tu vas voir, trésor, je te montrerai tout ce qu'on peut montrer! »

« – Vraiment? »

« – Vraiment!! » 

Elle adorait la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient de rêves dès qu'il parlait de ses voyages. Ses doigts caressèrent ses traits, que l'excitation semblait rajeunir de plusieurs années.

« J'ai hâte de te montrer tout ce que j'ai vu dans mes voyages. Les magnifiques dunes chinoises! Les lacs miroir du nord! Les temples hindous avec leurs milliers de statues!! »

« – Voyons, ne me gâche pas la surprise! », pouffa-t-elle, lui tapotant le visage. « Tu sais bien que je peux attendre, ma gazelle. Après tout, j'attends déjà la venue de Wayra. »

Elle caressa son ventre. Autant elle voulait une petite fille, autant elle avait un léger pressentiment, purement maternel, que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi.

« Je sais. Et ne va pas croire que je ne lui en montrerai rien. Dès qu'il arrive, on embarquera tous les trois, vers l'aventure! »

« – Dès qu'il arrive? »

Pourrait-elle prendre la mer, avec un corps affaibli par l'enfantement et un nouveau-né fragile sur les bras? Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. 

« Ce serait risqué… Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre quelque temps, et garder l'aventure pour plus tard? »

« – ...je savais que tu dirais ça. »

Elle se releva avec difficulté, et regarda son visage élusif. Elle savait qu'il voulait partir dès que possible, et chaque délai serait un nouveau problème. C'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas s'éterniser là où il était craint et haï. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s'en sentir coupable.

« Es-tu fâché? », demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Il la regarda, et sembla se rendre compte de l'impolitesse de ses mots.

« – Non, non, pas du tout, mon cœur! »

Il se hâta de lui prendre les mains, pour les caresser. 

« Je ne peux pas me fâcher contre toi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Elle sourit, le laissant embrasser ses doigts. Elle le prit alors dans une douce étreinte, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper. Se sentant un peu à l'étroit, le bébé donna alors un faible coup de pied, qui les fit cesser l'étreinte; mais elle continua de tenir ses mains, et le fit la regarder.

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il te faudra. Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, pour que nous restions ensemble. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela; mais sur le coup, elle le pensait vraiment. Sans doute qu'un peu de solennité ne ferait pas de mal.

Il ne répondit pas, sans doute car il n'y avait aucun besoin de le faire. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras; et ensemble, ils se remirent à contempler les étoiles.

~~~~~ 

L'été revint, ramenant de la chaleur sur le pays. Les récoltes étaient maigres, à peine plus grandes que celles de l'année dernière, mais jusqu'ici aucune nouvelle de famine n'était parvenue, ce qui faisait garder l'espoir. Le bateau était presque fini, et Athanaos était excité comme une puce à la vue de ce magnifique hybride d'architecture Inca et Européenne, qui n'attendait que de mettre voile sur le bleu de l'océan. Mais malheureusement, sa construction dut s'arrêter au dernier moment; car un jour, sans prévenir, Killa perdit les eaux.

Et son mari ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter plus que maintenant. Déstabilisé, malgré les protestations de sa femme, il avait pu l'emmener au village, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tout le monde, pour supplier l'aide des guérisseurs afin de l'aider à enfanter. Le temps qu'ils acceptent finalement de lui venir en aide, le travail avait déjà commencé, et presque tout le village avait appris du destin de la traître, déloyale vestale du soleil, et de l'étranger maléfique et prédateur qui l'avait séduite. Il voulait être avec elle, pour la supporter dans son labeur, mais les guérisseurs lui dénièrent ce droit, et le forcèrent à rester dehors, à se faire juger par tous ceux qui le voyaient. À écouter les cris de douleur de sa femme, alors qu'elle mettait leur enfant au monde. 

Et il s'en sentait horrible. Il lui avait causé cela, il l'avait fait vivre la douleur et l'humiliation, et il ne pouvait même pas être avec elle alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il n'écouta pas ce qu'ils dirent. Il n'écouta pas les insultes qu'ils lui lançaient comme des balles. En ce moment, il ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose dans tout l'univers, et tout le reste n'existait plus. Qu'ils l'insultent, qu'ils le menacent s'ils voulaient: mais jamais il ne s'adonnerait à leur jeu.

Jamais il ne serait aussi haineux.

Il fallut du temps. Il fallut presque toute sa santé mentale. Mais alors, quand le premier cri du bébé lui parvint aux oreilles, l'espoir brûla dans son cœur comme une forêt incendiée.

Il courut. Il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur malgré les protestations et la résistance, guidé par un instinct primal qui venait tout juste de faire surface en lui. Il repoussa les guérisseurs en colère, et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être aux côtés de Killa, de pouvoir enfin lui tenir la main.

De voir son enfant, pour la toute première fois.

C'était un adorable petit garçon, avec déjà quelques touffes de cheveux bruns sur la tête. Il était encore rouge et bouffi, pleurant de toute la force de ses petits poumons; mais en ce moment, en ce moment même, Athanaos sentit cette flamme ardente s'installer pour rester, sous une nouvelle forme qu'aucun sourire, qu'aucune larme ne saurait jamais dire.

« Salut, petit gars. », salua-t-il, sa voix tremblant d'émotion. « C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin, Wayra. »

Killa avait l'air épuisée, haletant et suant encore. Elle ouvrit de faibles yeux, et sourit à la vue de son enfant, _leur_ enfant. Doucement, elle lui embrassa la tête, l'amenant plus près pour le serrer contre son cœur, pour calmer ses cris vivants. Et en cet instant, Athanaos sut que rien ne pourrait jamais dépasser ce bonheur qu'il sentait.

Car presque aussitôt, quelqu'un cria au dehors. Et d'autres voix y firent écho, dans une panique soudaine venue de nulle part. Athanaos leva la tête, et vit alors ce qui se passait au dehors.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la journée, et le soleil brillait haut et fort; mais soudainement, sa lumière avait baissé, comme si cachée par de la fumée. Il vit que les nuages étaient devenus noirs, couvrant le ciel comme une nuit qui s'était abattue sans prévenir.

En un rien de temps, le monde avait été plongé dans un noir froid et vide.

~~~~~ 

Trois jours ont passé depuis la disparition du soleil. Et Killa n'avait même pas à tendre l'oreille, pour entendre le chant frénétique des vestales.

Elle regarda au dehors, sourcils froncés, essayant de voir la lumière à travers la purée de pois. Comment un tel temps pouvait-il être possible? Était-ce une tactique de guerre, inventée pour terroriser les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendent? Non, ça ne pouvait pas venir de la main de l'homme. Une telle obscurité n'était ni poussière ni fumée; ce devait être l’œuvre de démons. Il n'y avait aucune explication à cette ombre menaçante, étendue sur le monde comme les ailes d'un monstre gigantesque qui n'attendait que de les dévorer tout entiers.

Elle revint à l'intérieur, accueillie par la vue d'Athanaos penché sur le berceau, qui essayait d'amuser Wayra par de petites mimiques. Le bébé n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, reniflant et couinant jusqu'à ce que son père finisse par arrêter. 

« Ça ne sert à rien. », conclut-il. « Je me demande ce qui le rend si grognon. »

« – C'est l'obscurité. Ce pauvre enfant n'a jamais vu le soleil de toute sa vie. »

« – Ça m'inquiète. »

Il agita doucement le berceau, pour essayer de le calmer.

« Je me demande ce qui provoque ça. Ça ne ressemble à aucun phénomène météorologique connu... »

« – Ce n'est pas le temps. », insista-t-elle. « Quoi que ce soit, c'est l’œuvre de forces maléfiques. »

Il renifla.

« Des forces maléfiques? C'est un peu trop perché... »

« – Mais réfléchis, Athanaos! »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, que ces ténèbres sont apparues le jour même de la naissance de Wayra? Tu ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire quoi que ce soit? »

« – Le Dieu Soleil est en colère, mon amour. Il en a après moi, car j'ai quitté son culte. Il apportera le malheur sur notre enfant, je le sens! »

Lentement, Athanaos se leva, et lui prit les mains.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne se peut pas. »

« – Mais si ça arrivait? Et si...et si Inti se vengeait non sur moi, mais sur notre enfant? »

Sa voix commençait à trembler alors que ses pensées se remplissaient d'horribles images et visions. Des visions de son enfant enlevé, volé à elle, arraché à ses bras, et d'elle pleurant et appelant de désespoir. Elle frissonna de peur.

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé...notre bébé, notre enfant, Athanaos! Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive! »

Vite, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Et ça n'arrivera pas! Ça n'arrivera jamais! On ne les laissera pas faire! »

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, la tint plus fort encore.

« On partira. Dès que tu iras mieux, on partira loin d'ici. Et rien ne saura nous en empêcher. »

Malgré ses mots rassurants, elle pleurait toujours, sanglotant dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur...j'ai si peur, mon amour. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive du mal... »

« – Rien n'arrivera. Je te le promets. »

Il lui caressa les épaules alors qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle laissait aller tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs, alors qu'ils coulaient de ses yeux comme un ruisseau sans fin. Depuis la fin de sa grossesse, elle avait tant supporté, et reçu tant de haine de la part de ceux qu'elle considérait autrefois ses amis, que même elle ne pouvait plus résister. C'était juste trop pour elle, et chaque jour qui passait l'amenait plus près du point de rupture. Et cette pensée était la plus horrible de toutes.

« Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Wayra. », sanglota-t-elle doucement. « Ni toi, ni aucun de nous. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... »

« – Je sais. Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça. »

Il lui embrassa les cheveux à nouveau.

« Mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. Nous somme là tous les deux, et on réussira. Et Wayra sera là, avec nous, et tous les trois nous nous en sortirons. »

Elle renifla, la tête cachée dans sa poitrine. 

« ...vraiment? »

« – Oui. Vraiment. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, la tenant tout près. Elle continua de pleurer silencieusement, le laissant la câliner, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se sentent faibles et qu'elle aie besoin de s'asseoir. C'est alors qu'il vint prendre Wayra dans son berceau, et le lui présenter.

« Regarde. Regarde notre enfant. Vois comme il est en bonne santé. »

Doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras, trouvant la bonne position pour le tenir confortablement. Il s'était calmé, blotti contre son sein, ses petites mains agrippant faiblement le tissu de sa robe. Elle sourit, rajustant quelques cheveux hors de ses yeux, qu'il ouvrit alors. Son souffle se coupa de surprise.

« Regarde! Il a tes yeux! »

Et en effet, le bébé avait des yeux d'or pâle, comme des gouttes de lumière du matin. Athanaos sourit, embrassant son petit front.

« Les yeux d'or d'un Atlante. », dit-il avec fierté. « Et comme tu es le premier-né de la famille, mon fils, je peux te faire cet honneur. »

Et lentement, il enleva le collier de lune, pour le mettre au cou de Wayra. Le pendentif était un peu trop grand sur sa si petite poitrine, mais ajoutait de la chaleur à son teint.

« Quel bijou magnifique. », sourit Killa. « Et le collier n'est pas mal non plus. »

Puis, elle chercha sa bourse, et en retira le disque solaire.

« Mais tu mérites de l'avoir entier. »

Et elle remit le disque à sa place, reformant l'emblème du Soleil. La main de Wayra se referma dessus, timidement, et c'est alors qu'elle crut voir le métal briller faiblement, comme si un rayon de lumière venait de l'illuminer.

Au dehors, le chant frénétique venait toujours du Temple, comme si les voix des vestales étaient amplifiées par l'obscurité des collines. Mais elle savait qu'aucune révérence ne saurait faire revenir le soleil. Rien n'avait marché jusqu'ici, ni prières ni chants ni offrandes.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul recours.

« Athanaos, le but de l'alchimie n'est-il pas de trouver le secret de la vie éternelle? », demanda-t-elle après un moment pensif. 

Il la regarda bizarrement, évidemment surpris d'une telle question.

« Euh...oui, certes. Mais...pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant? »

« – Et tu as fondé un ordre d'alchimistes, n'est-ce pas? Donc tu dois en savoir des choses. »

« – Je...oui. »

« – Alors... »

Oh, grands dieux. Elle ne saurait pas trouver les bons mots, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore…

« Est-ce que l'on peut offrir l'immortalité à quelqu'un? »

Si il n'était pas agenouillé près d'elle, il serait très probablement tombé à la renverse, à voir le sursaut qu'il eut.

« Hein!? »

« – Je suis sérieuse. Peut-on tromper la mort? »

Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des écuelles, stupéfaits.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? D'où tu sors de telles idées? »

Elle soupira.

« Réponds-moi juste. Est-ce possible, oui ou non? »

Il était choqué à s'y perdre, on dirait. Devant son insistance, il ne put que hausser les épaules.

« Si...si c'était possible, on le saurait, enfin. On peut vivre plus vieux, mais...mais l'immortalité pure? C'est impossible? »

« – Même en le souhaitant très fort? »

« – Non! C'est...c'est juste impossible, c'est tout! »

Il pencha la tête. 

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ça, tout à coup? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec...tout le reste? »

Sur le coup, elle se sentit incroyablement stupide. Elle ne put qu'éviter son regard, comme si elle ne saurait expliquer.

« Tu vas croire que je suis stupide. », soupira-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, confus. Mais il lui prit gentiment la main, se rapprochant.

« Non. Je...je me demande juste à quoi tu penses, mais jamais je ne te croirai stupide. »

Il lui embrassa les doigts.

« Tu m'as prouvé encore et encore que tu es une femme intelligente, brillante. J'affirme sans doute que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je t'aurai acceptée avec plaisir dans l'Ordre du Sablier. »

Ça la fit sourire. Cet homme avait un tel talent, c'était extraordinaire.

« Alors je te crois, je suppose. »

« – Bien sûr. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? »

Elle pensa à ses mots pendant un moment. Puis se mit à exposer ses doutes. Les peurs qu'elle avait au cœur, la sensation étouffante de malheur qui pourrait leur tomber dessus à tout moment, comme un couguar dans la jungle attendant de frapper, le bon moment pour surgir de l'ombre. Et alors qu'elle parlait, gardant son bébé contre elle, Athanaos commençait à comprendre.

« C'est...c'est quelque chose de très dangereux dont on parle, mon amour. Ça a toutes les chances de rater. Je ne sais même pas si je devrais t'en dire quoi que ce soit, c'est...non, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

Elle lui prit la main. 

« Je ne les laisserai jamais s'en prendre à toi ou à Wayra. Jamais, tu m'entends? Je préfère mourir que de les laisser te faire mal. »

« – S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire ce genre de choses. »

Il la fixa un moment, et elle soutint son regard. Il finit par tourner la tête, vaincu.

« ...il y a un moyen. », dit-il. « Mais...c'est compliqué. C'est juste une théorie, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne. Mais techniquement...l'immortalité est possible. »

Et il se mit à lui expliquer.

Il lui expliqua comment les deux buts de l'alchimie, la quête de la vie éternelle et la fabrication de ce métal magique nommé orichalque, étaient liées bien plus étroitement que ce que pensaient les alchimistes. L'orichalque avait une propriété intéressante qui le rendait capable de réagir à la conscience, la présence des êtres vivants. Des expériences menées ont prouvé qu'il réagissait à l'énergie des pensées, des émotions et pouvait être manipulé par la force de l'esprit. Des tests menés sur de petits animaux ont réussi à transférer leurs conscience dans des corps d'orichalque pour de courts moments, ce qui prouvait qu'on pouvait en effet habiter un vaisseau d'orichalque, voire même déplacer son âme à loisir entre plusieurs d'entre eux.

En d'autres termes, le secret de l'immortalité était de transférer son âme vers une machine, qui pourrait en effet lui permettre de vivre pour toujours. Le corps de chair disparaîtrait au fil du temps, mais l'âme resterait.

« ...toutefois, même en ayant la puissance mentale requise pour un tel acte, on ne peut plus trouver de machines d'orichalque nulle part. Elles ont toutes été détruites ou perdues avec le temps...donc je ne te raconte que de la magie inutile. »

« – Peut-être...mais au moins, j'y vois clair, maintenant. »

Il soupira, s'asseyant près d'elle. Tandis qu'il lui racontait les fonctionnements d'une telle pratique, Wayra s'était endormi, reposant paisiblement dans ses bras. Et pourtant, les ténèbres s'étendaient toujours dehors.

Athanaos n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce sujet. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, pour le rassurer, mais quelque chose d'autre captura son attention. Du bruit au dehors.

« ...tu entends? »

Il leva la tête, et partit voir dehors. Et d'un coup, son visage se figea de peur.

« Ils arrivent. »

Il se tourna vers elle, ses traits crispés d'horreur.

« Ils arrivent!! »

Elle se leva, serrant Wayra contre elle. Et c'est alors qu'elle les vit.

La foule de gens montait vers leur maison, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir parler poliment. Certains avaient des armes et des torches à la main, et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

« Ils ne viennent quand même pas pour nous!? »

« – S'ils l'étaient? »

Ils se regardèrent, pris de panique. Et, sous le coup de la peur, il lui saisit la main. 

« On y va! Vite! »

Elle acquiesça, effrayée jusqu'au sang, et courut avec lui. 

Ils coururent pour leur vie, vers la sécurité, loin des cris énervés de la foule furieuse qui les chassait. Ils coururent, peu importe la direction, du moment qu'ils s'éloignaient d'ici. Killa serra Wayra fort contre son sein, et l'enfant sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il se réveilla et se mit à pleurer, secoué par la course et l'agitation. Dans les ténèbres, le tonnerre se fit entendre, comme le grondement de la brume qui se réveillait à son tour. Elle regarda derrière elle, mais ne vit que leurs poursuivants qui se rapprochaient. Et avec horreur, elle remarqua la fumée noire qui se levait vers le ciel.

Elle vit les flammes des torches, qui brûlaient le bois et incendiaient la chaume. Elle vit la montée des flammes, qui dévoraient la cabane en bois.

« Ne t'arrête pas! », cria Athanaos. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est rien! Continue de courir! »

Mais comment pouvait-elle? Comment ne pas s'en faire, alors qu'elle voyait sa propre maison se faire détruire, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire? Elle hurla d'horreur, et un éclair aveuglant répondit à son cri, effrayant Wayra encore plus et le faisant pleurer de terreur. Athanaos lui prit le bras, et essaya de l'emmener plus loin, mais ses pas se mettaient à se dérober et ses jambes à l'abandonner, frappée d'angoisse qu'elle était. Les flammes, le tonnerre, les pleurs du bébé, les cris, tout lui venait sans s'arrêter, et elle se sentit sur le point d'abandonner.

« Viens! On doit aller au bateau, vite!! »

Elle pouvait entendre sa voix, mais celle-ci n'avait pas de sens pour elle, alors que la terre semblait disparaître sous ses pas, et que la pluie se mettait à tomber, la trempant et faisant pleurer Wayra encore plus. Elle sentait les événements plus qu'elle ne les vivait, et laissait Athanaos la traîner par le bras pour qu'ils avancent, sans même regarder où elle allait. Tout autour d'elle la trahissait, la déstabilisait à coups de sensations confuses qu'elle ne pouvait même plus reconnaître, comme si son esprit s'était effacé. Ce n'était plus que du flou, et au bout d'un temps elle ne put plus rien entendre, et rien ne lui parvint plus. Elle était perdue, décentrée, s'accrochant à Wayra et au bras d'Athanaos comme s'ils étaient ses lignes d'amarre, et qu'un horrible malheur se produirait si elle les laissait tomber.

Mais dans sa confusion et son état de choc, elle les ralentissait. Et avant qu'elle ne le sache, des mains se saisirent d'elle se tous côtés, la ramenant en arrière, loin de lui. Elle cria, cria pour se défendre de cet assaut soudain, alors que les mains essayaient de lui ouvrir les bras et lui enlever son enfant. Mais elle le tint plus fort encore, hurlant comme pour repousser ceux qui voulaient tuer son bébé, se courbant sur lui pour protéger son faible corps pleurant de tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, criant des mots confus pour les faire reculer, appelant Athanaos à l'aide, suppliant tout ce qui pourrait faire cesser ça, _arrêtez ça_, elle n'en pouvait plus, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, je vous en supplie, _je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie-_

Dans un violent coup de bras, le bouclier de son corps fut transpercé, et Wayra arraché de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps la quittant comme si c'était son propre cœur qu'on avait déchiré de son sein. Elle essaya de se battre, d'atteindre son bébé, de se lever malgré la confusion et la peur et la pluie torrentielle et ses larmes, de reprendre son bébé, son enfant, _il pleure, n'entendez-vous pas ses pleurs, s'il vous plaît, il a besoin de moi, Wayra, mon bébé, je vous en supplie, rendez-le moi, mon bébé_, de combattre la prise des mains qui essayaient de la garder loin de lui, de se battre dans l'obscurité de ses sens contre ceux qui voulaient lui faire du mal, et soudain sa voix _crie_ et se mêle au rugissement assourdissant du tonnerre qui s'écrase presque sur eux, et avant qu'elle ne le sache elle est _libre_, et elle tend les bras et elle le _reprend_, et elle le serre contre son cœur et _ne t'inquiète pas, Wayra, tout va bien se passer, maman est là_, et elle essaie de se tenir entre son enfant et tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal, et- et Athanaos est là, il les repousse, il essaie de résister, et plus de gens encore viennent vers eux, mais elle refuse de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, elle refuse qu'ils blessent son bébé, et- et-

Et sa peur se met à _brûler_, et elle la sent courir en elle, et c'est terrifiant et revigorant en même temps, et elle ne réfléchit plus, c'est instinctif à ce point, et elle serre son bébé contre elle et se tourne vers cette foule haineuse et cruelle et d'un seul _regard_ elle leur fait savoir qu'ils n'auront jamais ce qu'ils veulent, il ne l'auront jamais, ils n'auront jamais Wayra, car elle s'en assurera. Ils reculent de peur, et elle sent l'avantage lui revenir alors qu'elle se redresse, comme une aura qui l'entoure et les repousse, repousse l'ennemi. Elle sent une détermination nouvelle brûler en elle, elle ressent quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti, et elle se rend compte qu'elle sait quoi faire.

Tout est clair, désormais.

Elle n'est plus repliée. Elle se lève, elle fait face à la foule avec cette détermination qui lui brûle les veines. Elle est trempée de pluie, de boue et de larmes, mais elle se lève, protégeant son enfant dans son étreinte, regardant ces gens dans les yeux. Elle ne veut plus courir. Courir ne sauvera pas Wayra. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

« Mon enfant n'est pas la cause de ça. », dit-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence soudain. « Mon enfant n'a rien à voir avec cette obscurité. »

« – Que tu dis, démon! », dit une voix. « Au moment de sa naissance, elle s'est étendue sur nous! Ses premiers cris ont chassé le soleil! »

« – Ce n'est pas de sa faute! »

Elle prit une profonde respiration tremblante, pour calmer son cœur affolé.

« C'est la mienne. »

Un éclair fit écho à ses mots.

« J'ai insulté le Dieu Soleil en le trahissant. J'ai donné naissance à cet enfant et défié son règne. J'ai rejeté mon rôle de Vierge du Soleil, et je suis la seule en faute. »

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle vit dans la foule, les robes bleues des vestales qui avaient participé à la chasse. Celles qu'elle avait considéré ses sœurs, ses amies, sa famille. Celles qui la rejetaient maintenant pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

« C'est _moi_ qui ai défié la bonté et la bienveillance du Dieu Soleil! C'est _moi_ qui ai tourné le dos à sa guidance! C'est _moi_ qui ai causé ces ombres! »

Elle mit Wayra dans les bras d'Athanaos, et s’avança. Le vent soufflait avec force tout autour d'elle, éventant les flammes incendiaires de sa détermination.

« Vous vouliez un coupable, et vous l'avez trouvé! », cria-t-elle, levant ses bras au ciel. « Vous voulez un bouc émissaire, et vous l'avez trouvé! Vous voulez que quelqu'un paie pour tout ceci, et je suis là! Je me tiens devant vous tous, du haut de mon audace impie! Vous êtes là, sans rien faire pour me saisir! Et je suis là, et vous demande au nom d'Inti: _qu'est-ce que vous attendez!?_ »

Personne ne bougea alors qu'elle parlait, comme une sorcière annonçant une terrible catastrophe à venir. Personne ne remua, personne n'émit le moindre son. Même Wayra ne pleurait plus.

Et puis, la pluie cessa. Elle se ralentit, s'amenuisa, et s'arrêta enfin, ne laissant que le vent et la terre mouillée dans son sillage.

Quelqu'un la pointa du doigt.

« C'est elle la responsable! »

« – Tuons-la! »

« – Ne la laissez pas s'échapper! »

Mais cette fois, Killa ne tenta même pas de s'échapper. Athanaos l'appela, essaya de la sortir de là, mais la foule lui barra le passage. Il cria après elle, et elle se retourna pour rencontrer son regard. Mais au lieu de partager sa peur, elle lui sourit.

« _Merci._ »

Puis elle ouvrit ses bras à la foule, qui s'empara d'elle. 

~~~~~ 

Athanaos hurla.

Il courut. Il courut après elle, voulant la retenir, lui attraper le bras, mais plusieurs solides paires de mains l'arrêtèrent dans sa course.

« Laissez-moi! », ordonna-t-il. « Laissez-moi, laissez-la partir! »

« – Tu n'iras nulle part, étranger! Tu nous as causé trop de problèmes! »

« – Vous ne comprenez pas! Laissez-moi partir! »

Mais ils refusèrent. À la place, il se fit jeter en arrière, tombant presque au sol, tenant Wayra contre lui.

« Ta venue n'a apporté que de la tragédie, étranger! Tu as changé cette vestale innocente en sorcière, et ta progéniture a causé la colère d'Inti! Sois heureux que l'on ne se débarrasse pas de toi, comme on devrait le faire! »

Athanaos tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne savait plus que faire. Il ne savait plus! Il était paralysé de peur, incapable de bouger ou de former un son. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien, alors que sa femme se faisait emmener, pour souffrir un destin terrible?

Sa vision devenait floue, ses yeux embués de larmes. Il essaya de bouger, de faire un pas, mais son corps n'obéissait pas. C'était comme s'il était figé sur place, plus encore que par la poigne des villageois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien? Pourquoi se tenait-il ici, alors que sa femme se faisait enlever? _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui!?_

Sa respiration tremblait, sa gorge prise de sursauts d'angoisse. Dans ses bras, Wayra tremblait, transi de froid dans cette chasse et cette pluie. Dans une pensée inquiète, il parvint à rassembler assez de forces pour tenir l'enfant contre lui, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le chemin où ils l'avaient emmenée.

Un vacarme retentit derrière lui, et il put à peine retourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. La foule avait trouvé le bateau, et le poussait vers la mer. Il essaya de bouger, de leur dire d'arrêter, mais ses muscles refusèrent d'obéir. Il était toujours en état de choc, de froid et de tant de sensations déstabilisantes qui l'empêchaient de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras. Sa femme se faisait emmener, sa maison était réduite en cendres, son bateau se faisait voler et son enfant avait horriblement froid, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement vaincu.

Des mains se saisirent de son bras, et le traînèrent en avant. Il sursauta comme si brûlé, et seulement maintenant sembla se réveiller de sa transe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? », demanda-t-il, recouvrant la parole.

« – Nous avons eu tort de te laisser vivre ici. Tu es un danger pour nous tous! »

« – Nous ne ferons pas cette erreur deux fois. Cette fois, étranger, tu es fini. »

« – Qu'est-ce que vous faites!? Arrêtez!! »

Il essaya de leur résister, de les combattre, mais ils étaient nombreux, et bien plus en état de se battre qu'il ne l'était, en état de choc et avec un bébé dans les bras. L'enfant se remit à pleurer, alors que le bateau heurta finalement la mer dans un grand fracas, qui éclaboussa la côte plus encore qu'elle n'était.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Vous ne pouvez pas! Laissez-moi! Killa, où es-tu!? _Killa!!_ »

Mais ils ne firent rien de ses supplications. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, on l'avait jeté sur le pont, presque comme un sac de grains.

« Va-t'en, étranger! Quitte ce pays, et n'y reviens pas! »

« – Si toi ou ton enfant revenez jamais, vous en payerez les conséquences! »

« – Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Je vous l'interdis! »

Il essaya de quitter le navire, de retourner sur la terre ferme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'y essayer, la foule avait déjà poussé le bateau loin dans l'eau. Il ne pourrait pas descendre sans blesser Wayra, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer avec horreur le rivage qui s'éloignait.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça! », cria-t-il. « Vous allez tous payer pour ce que vous avez fait!! »

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Serrant Wayra contre lui, les dents crispées de douleur, il se leva de toute sa hauteur, essayant de se forcer hors de la panique.

« Écoutez-moi tous, vous traîtres! », cria-t-il. « Vous qui avez brisé l'emblème du Soleil! Vos dieux ne vous protégeront pas pour toujours! Coyolite, protectrice d'Atlantide, se lèvera contre Inti et défiera son règne! Vous allez tous payer pour ce que vous avez fait!! »

Ses mots semblèrent avoir eu leur effet. Et Athanaos y comptait. Il avait qu'il n'avait rien d'un maître des malédictions, mais il était empli de rage et de douleur, et le pouvoir des émotions pesait beaucoup dans le pouvoir des Atlantes. Il le savait. Et en ce moment, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que pour ces gens de regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Mais alors, tandis que le navire se faisait emmener par les courants, tout ce qu'il put faire d'autre fut de tomber à genoux et de pleurer.

Il pleura. Il pleura tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir de son cœur. En l'espace d'un jour, il avait perdu sa femme, sa maison, il avait tout perdu. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille humaine en ce moment, il était aussi perdu et confus que lors de son premier naufrage ici. Sauf que cette fois, c'était bien plus horrible et déchirant, car il avait perdu tout ce qu'il aimait.

Mais c'est alors qu'une petite main dans ses cheveux lui rappela que tout cette fois-ci, tout n'était pas perdu.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de son enfant qui le regardait. Il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux, et se releva, le prenant contre sa poitrine.

« Mon pauvre, pauvre petit Wayra... », murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça. Je suis...je suis vraiment désolé. »

Vite, il retira sa cape déchirée, et l'enveloppa autour du corps glacé du bébé, lui frottant le dos pour le réchauffer.

« Tu es à peine né, et tu as déjà tant vécu...c'est horrible, c'est horrible que tu doives vivre ainsi maintenant...

Il le serra près de lui, tentant de le réchauffer par tous les moyens. En réponse à ses efforts, il obtint de lui un tout petit son, un gazouillement qui le fit sourire.

« Mais tout ira bien. Tu me crois, mon enfant? Tout...tout ira bien. Oui. »

Le tenant toujours, il se releva lentement, regardant le village Inca devenir de plus en plus petit à l'horizon. Dans le ciel, les ténèbres se dissipaient peu à peu, et le soleil se remit à briller, faisant briller la mer d'un éclat bleu pâle.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de l'appeler. Il savait que peu importe où elle était, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas l'entendre. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre du tout, en ce moment. Mais il sentait tout de même qu'il devait essayer de l'atteindre, malgré tout ce qui les séparait.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son cœur faire le reste.

_« Rayonne tant que tu vis, et apaise ton chagrin… Rien n'est éternel, car le Temps demande son dû... »_

Les vagues lapaient la coque du bateau, les oiseaux de mer chantaient au-dessus de lui. Le vent soufflait à travers les roseaux, faisait battre les voiles, et pendant un moment il n'entendit que ça.

Pendant un moment.

_« Rayonne sans regrets, continue ton chemin… N'aie pas peur de l'avenir, car je veillerai dessus... »_

Il sourit, sentant son cœur se remettre à battre, mais pas de peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Car partout où il irait, partout où irait Wayra, elle serait là. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, de _leurs_ vies, et s'il voulait s'en rappeler, il n'avait qu'à se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble.

Et donc, ils firent quelques derniers pas ensemble avant le départ, en laissant leurs voix s'unir une dernière fois.

_« Rayonne, souviens-toi, je reste dans ton cœur… Ma vie s'est terminée, mais l'espoir survivra... »_

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dissiper l'illusion. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devrait continuer seul, qu'il devrait guider Wayra sur son propre chemin. Peu importe si le chemin du destin était difficile, tortueux, il devait continuer à avancer, pour que son sacrifice n'aie pas été en vain. Elle serait sa lumière, leur lumière de lune qui leur montrerait la voie à tous les deux, pour que plus jamais l'obscurité ne revienne les hanter.

_« Rayonne, mon amour, et laisse couler tes pleurs… Profite de la vie, je t'attendrai là-bas... »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. À l'horizon, le village avait disparu, et il n'y avait plus rien que le bleu infini. Lentement, il regarda Wayra, et le visage paisible de son enfant le fit sourire.

_« Profite de la vie, je t'attendrai là-bas... »_


End file.
